


Car l'amour est fort comme la mort

by Taraxacum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Family, First Kiss, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre mois après l’apocalypse qui n’a pas eu lieu, Sam, Gabriel et Castiel sont ramenés à la vie tous ensemble, obligeant Sam à composer avec deux anges soudain humains et avec le fait qu’il ne devra jamais revoir son frère. Traduction de Sakuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Love is Strong as Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8849) by Sakuri. 



Sam se réveilla.

Ce fut le premier indice indiquant que quelque chose n’avait pas fonctionné comme prévu

Il était à peu près sûr, quelque part dans son esprit, qu’on ne se contentait pas de simplement « se réveiller » après s’être jeté dans la Fosse en compagnie de deux archanges désireux de détruire la terre. Donc, naturellement, c’était plutôt inattendu d’ouvrir les yeux et d’aussitôt les refermer pour se protéger de la lumière d’un ciel d’hiver. Il grogna et se força à rouler sur lui-même, ses mains s’enfouissant dans de l’herbe couverte de givre. La présence tout court d’herbe était plutôt choquante. Sam n’était pas un expert ou quoi que ce soit du genre mais il ne pensait pas que l’Enfer était le genre d’endroit à comporter de l’herbe.

Il était entièrement possible qu’il cherche à éviter le problème principal qui se posait à lui.

“Dean?” Le nom vint automatiquement à ses lèvres, son frère était toujours la première chose qu’il cherchait, quelque soit la situation. Et Dean avait été sa dernière vision avant de tomber, il semblait n’y avoir qu’un instant. Dean aurait dû être là.  
Mais il ne l’était pas et Sam le sût instinctivement, sentant son estomac se tordre. Examinant les alentours, il réalisa qu’il n’était même plus à Stull. Il n’y avait pas de cimetière, pas d’Impala, pas de Dean. En fait, il n’y avait rien et ce aussi loin que la vue portait, rien à part des champs embrumés que le gel couvrait d’argent.

Merde, pensa-t-il avec beaucoup d’éloquence.

Ce n’était pas le plus étrange des événements qui lui soit jamais arrivé – et de loin – donc ce fut l’habitude qui le hissa sur ses pieds, s’époussetant au passage. Tout de même, se réveiller tout seul dans un désert gelé était un peu trop beau quand l’alternative était l’Enfer, ce qui faisait qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’attendre ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Il tournait sur lui-même, se demandant vaguement dans quelle direction se mettre à marcher quand il aperçut soudain une tâche d’une couleur différente du vert argenté s’étendant à l’infini.

Et, Jésus, Sam saurait aurait reconnu n'importe où cette couleur.

Il trébucha sur pilote automatique, descendant en glissant la pente herbeuse vers la forme familière et rassurante de Castiel. Certes, c’était légèrement moins rassurant de se rendre compte que l'ange ne bougeait pas, avec cet air comateux identique à la fois où il avait poussé ses pouvoirs angéliques à leurs extrêmes limites. Ses membres s’étalaient au petit bonheur autour de lui, comme si on venait de couper les ficelles d’une marionnette qui s’était simplement chiffonnée sur elle-même. L'herbe autour de lui n’était plus gelée, peut-être même un peu roussie au plus proche de l'ange. Mais l'aspect le plus étrange de la scène était probablement le sac de voyage plutôt banal juste à côté de lui.

Ecartant ce sujet pour l'instant, Sam jura à mi-voix en s’agenouillant à côté de l'ange. Il eut un flash-back soudain et intense de la fureur froide de Lucifer, claquant des doigts tandis que Sam criait à l'intérieur de sa propre tête et que Castiel explosait dans une douche rouge de sang. Sam eut un mouvement de recul comme la vision brûlait derrière ses yeux, mais il se força à se détendre et secoua l'ange par l'épaule.

"Cas! Cas, allez, vieux, Dean me tuera si je te laisse glisser dans le coma ou mourir de froid ou un truc du genre..." Il tacha de ne pas penser au fait que Den pourrait le tuer de toute façon, ayant déjà vu Sam écrabouiller son pas-tout-à-fait-petit-ami.  
Sam était à deux doigts de paniquer quand Cas daigna finalement se réveiller. L'ange remua avec difficulté, son visage se froissant d’une façon que son maintien stoïque évitait d'habitude, puis cligna des yeux en regardant Sam.

Cela dura deux secondes puis Castiel lutta pour s’éloigner de Sam si vite que celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Cas semblait un animal terrifié et Sam s’attendait à voir à tout instant surgir une épée angélique.

"Woah! Cas! C’est moi!" Il leva les mains en ce qu’il espérait être un geste d'apaisement, ou probablement juste une redite vile. "Pas Lucifer, je te jure. Juste moi."

Les yeux bleus de l'ange restèrent aussi intenses alors qu’il inclinait la tête sur le côté, l’observant. "Sam ?"  
"Oui. Oui, Cas, c’est moi."

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil furtif par-dessus son épaule, comme si il était réticent à quitter des yeux Sam trop longtemps. "... Où sommes-nous ?"  
"J’espérais un peu que tu pourrais me le dire, en fait." "Je ... ne suis pas certain," admit-il après quelques longs instants. "Je semble avoir du mal à réfléchir."

 

Sam se pinça l’arrête du nez. "Okay. Parfait. Au-moins, tu sais si nous sommes sur Terre ?" Vu les circonstances, c'était une question parfaitement valable.  
"Je crois, oui. Comment nous sommes arrivés ici, cependant..."

Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre - pour poset une des questions innombrables bourdonnant dans sa tête, peut-être - mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Quelqu'un d'autre parla avant lui.

"Oh, dites moi que c’est une blague..."

Lui et Cas pivotent rapidement, regardant le haut de la colline que Sam venait de descendre. Se tenant là, il y avait une des personnes qu’ils s’attendaient le moins à retrouver.

Gabriel semblait aussi déconcerté qu’eux en s’approchant et plus qu'un peu débraillé. "Je le savais," proclama l'archange d'une manière cinglante. "Je savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait si je m’impliquais. Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Uhm..." répondit Sam, obligeamment.

Gabriel inclina la tête comme si cela expliquait tout. "Ben voyons. Bien fait pour moi, vraiment, m’associer à des Winchesters." Ses yeux d'ambre projetaient quelque chose comme une accusation, ce que Sam trouva un peu injuste, puis l'archange jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours autour avec un désintérêt feint. "Parlant de ça, où est ta moitié inférieure ?" 

"Il est-" Mais Sam se tut brusquement, parce que la vérité était qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où était Dean. Bon sang, il n’avait aucune idée d’où ils étaient à cet instant. Il regarda Castiel d'un air perdu et aperçut sa propre perplexité reflétée dans les yeux bleus.  
Gabriel répliqua par un bruit de dédain. "Oh, allez! Tu n’es pas en train de me dire que le seul d'entre nous à avoir réchappé de l'apocalypse, c’est Dean 'Suicidaire' Winchester! Comment c’est possible ?" 

"La ferme, Gabriel," aboya Sam automatiquement, contrarié. "Ecoute, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ici ?"  
L'ange haussa seulement les épaules. "Non. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c’est Lucy fourrant une épée dans mes boyaux – ce qui, à propos, fait un mal de chien. Est-ce que l’un des deux idiots présents consentirait à me dire ce que j'ai manqué ?"

Sam n'avait pas la patience ou l'envie de donner une explication sur comment les choses n’avaient fait qu’empirer après cela, donc il dit simplement, "j'ai dit oui au Diable." Après une pause juste assez longue pour que Gabriel se décroche la mâchoire en le regardant, il ajouta, "Puis je me suis jeté dans la Fosse en entraînant tes deux frères avec moi. Me suis réveillé il y a environ cinq minutes."  
Gabriel, pour la première fois, semblait vraiment abasourdi. Il rouvrit la bouche, mais ne pût apparemment pas trouver quoi dire.  
Sam lui tourna le dos sur, reportant son attention sur Cas. "Bon. Ok. Nous sommes vivants.... C’est le cas ? Je veux dire, nous semblons ... plutôt vivant" 

"Cela semble une conclusion raisonnable. Peut-être... Peut-être que mon Père a décidé de rétablir la vie de ceux qui sont morts de la main de Lucifer."

Derrière lui, Gabriel eut un reniflement inélégant. "Tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir raison, frangin, parce que je jure sur Papa, si quelqu’un a vendu son âme une fois de plus, je serai très fâché. Moi, pour ma part, je ne revis pas toute cette merde de nouveau."

Sam grimaça, espérant secrètement et contre toute logique que ce n’était pas le cas. Il était à peu près complètement certain que Dean n’irait pas faire une chose aussi stupide une seconde fois. Après tout, Dean lui avait fait une promesse. Sam avait fait jurer à son frère encore et encore que s’il survivait à la bataille finale il retournerait auprès de Lisa et Ben et aurait enfin la vie tranquille de bon père de famille qu’il méritait. Dean avait promis et, peu importe à quel point il pouvait parfois se comporter en con fini incapable de réflexion, Dean n’avait jamais, de toute sa vie, brisée intentionnellement une promesse faite à son petit frère. Sam ne pensait pas qu’il allait commencer maintenant et cela signifiait que Dean ne pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec leur réapparition abrupte dans ce monde, parce que, là, en cet instant, Dean était occupé à vivre dans un pavillon de banlieue avec sa famille toute prête pour lui et sa vie normale et son…et… 

L’estomac de Sam se contracta douloureusement tandis qu’il réalisait quelque chose.  
Il regarda Cas, cillant à cause du choc de cette révélation, "Vieux, on ne peut pas y retourner. "  
L’ange inclina la tête. "Retourner où, Sam ? "

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste d’inquiétude nerveuse, la détresse perçant l’abrutissement qu’avait provoqué le surréalisme de cette situation. "Près de Dean. Cas, mon Dieu…Il est heureux. Il a Lisa et…et un gamin! Nous ne pouvons pas juste nous pointer et le trainer de nouveau dans une vie pourrie! "  
"Et voilà," se moqua Gabriel derrière lui, consultant une montre qui n’existait pas. "Winchester Angst, marque déposée, pile à l’heure. Et tu es vivant depuis seulement dix minutes, Sammy. Nouveau record!"

Il fut totalement ignoré.

Castiel fronça les sourcils d’une manière désapprobatrice. "Ton frère voudrait savoir que tu es sain et sauf, Sam. Tu le sais. Lui laisser croire–"  
"Non. Stop." Il leva une main, pris une longue. "Cas, réfléchis. Dean... Il mérite cela. Tu sais qu’il le mérite, après tout ce qu’il a fait. Il a finalement une vie normale, il est en sécurité, il est avec une femme qu’il aime. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je ne serai pas celui qui lui enlèvera tout cela. "

C’était un coup bas et Sam le savait alors qu’il observait le visage de l’ange se fermer complètement à la mention de Dean aimant quelqu’un. Sam s’en fichait. Il fallait qu’il l’empêche de s’envoler et d’aller s’abattre en plein milieu du Bonheur domestique de son frère et il était prêt à employer tous les moyens.  
Castiel redressa les épaules et, enfin, acquiesca. "Oui. Bien sûr. J’étais… Je manquais d’égards. "  
Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionné par la scène. " Uhu. Bon, autant que j’ai apprécié cette occasion de papoter et rattraper le retard dans vos vies, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. Des gens à voir et des choses à faire maintenant que je suis revenu d’entre les morts, vous savez comment c’est, vous avez déjà joué à ça avant ! " Il eut un sourire malhonnête puis claqua des doigts bruyamment dans le silence hivernal.  
Tout le monde attendit.  
Après de longues secondes, Gabriel perdit son expression malicieuse et il claqua des doigts de nouveau. Toujours rien.  
"Hum, Gabr–"  
"La ferme", interrompit l’archange, trop occupé à foudroyer du regard sa main tout en continuant de claquer des doigts avec un désespoir croissant.  
Soupirant, Sam l’abandonna à ses essais et se tourna vers Cas. "Comment se portent tes pouvoirs d’ange. Est-ce que tu peux voler? "  
Castiel ferma les yeux avec une expression de sérénité, ressemblant étrangement à une statue avec son immobilité totale. C’était assez surréel avec le contrepoids que formait à l’arrière la crise d’hystérie qu’entamait Gabriel, ses claquements de doigts frénétiques ayant évolués en claquements de mains et jurons tellement terrible qu’ils faisaient même grimacer Sam.  
Finalement, Castiel ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. " Je ne peux…. Je me sens de nouveau comme lorsque je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital. "  
Sam cilla. "Tu es humain de nouveau?"  
"Espérons que cela sera une condition temporaire. "  
L’humain soupira de nouveau. “Parfait.” Il jeta un autre regard aux alentours, soupesant les options.  
Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils étaient restés morts. Cela pouvait avoir été des minutes, des mois ou même des années. Bordel, pour ce qu’il en savait, cela pouvait avoir été des foutus siècles. Cela aurait été tellement typique.  
Il n’avait aucune idée de où il était ni même, s’il était honnête avec lui-même, de où il était supposé aller. Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait un endroit à appeler ‘maison’, à part l’Impala et l’endroit où se trouvait Dean – et les deux cas étaient, pour les raisons mentionnées précédemment, hors de portée. Il pensait bien à Bobby, peut-être. Ou alors il pouvait juste repartir à zéro, aller jusqu’au patelin le plus proche et recommencer comme avant – juste, sans son frère, quoi.  
"Bordel, pourquoi il me ferait ça?" cria-Gabriel soudainement, son incrédulité furieuse semblant rendre l’air glacé.  
Et voilà une autre chose dont Sam n’avait aucune idée. Il était en compagnie de deux anges soudain sans pouvoirs, avec au moins l’un des deux qui n’avait strictement aucune idée de comment être un humain. Qu’est-ce qu’il était supposé en faire ? Les prendre avec lui ? Okay, Castiel, ça pourrait aller. Il était peut-être l’ange personnel de Dean mais ce n’était pas comme si Sam et lui n’étaient pas amis – tout du moins l’étaient devenus après un temps. Il pourrait partir avec Cas. Peut-être que l’ange pouvait être étrange et triste et être un peu entêté quand il était en plein Business Sérieux et Angélique, mais il était toujours Cas. Sam lui devait bien des choses.  
Mais Gabriel? Franchement ?  
Gabriel, qui s’occupait à piquer la plus belle crise de nerfs qu’on n’ait jamais vu, juste là, sous leurs yeux, sans la moindre honte.  
Sam détourna les yeux, parce que certaines choses étaient juste embarrassantes.  
Son regard atterrit sur le sac de voyage qui avait été déposé près de Castiel. Avec un froncement de sourcils il s’agenouilla à côté.  
Cela prit un moment mais quand il le reconnut, il cligna des yeux. C’était exactement le sac qu’il avait eu avec lui avant de…et bien avant de mourir. Le même sac exactement qu’il avait trimballé dans le coffre de l’Impala et dans un millier de chambres de motels. Il défit la fermeture éclair et jeta un œil à l’intérieur, complètement estomaqué quand il y trouva ses affaires les plus banales. L’ordi, une paire de jeans de rechange, un certain nombre de chemises et de sweat, des cartes de crédit frauduleuses qui n’étaient probablement plus utilisables sans risques et le couteau de Ruby.  
"...Bon Dieu?"  
"Il semble que notre Père a jugé utile de t’équiper pour ton retour " observa Castiel qui s’était penché par dessus l’épaule de Sam.  
Sam renifla et se demanda pourquoi Dieu n’avait pas jugé utile de tous les déposer dans un endroit habité, plutôt, ou pourquoi Il n’avait pas rendu leurs pouvoirs aux anges ou, bordel, pourquoi Il n’avait pas juste stoppé l’Apocalypse avant qu’ils soient tous morts. Il semblait à Sam que si Dieu était responsable de leur résurrection de masse, Il n’avait fait que la moitié du job.  
Mais il se pourrait que ce soit juste la désillusion qui parlait.  
Il souleva le sac avec un grognement, jetant un regard à ses compagnons plus-si-angéliques. "Bon. Une préférence pour la direction? "  
xxx  
Il se révéla qu’ils étaient dans le Wisconsin, de tous les endroits possibles. Dieu avait un sens de l’humour stupide.  
Sam vola la première voiture qu’ils croisèrent.  
(En fait, ils la croisèrent seulement après deux heures d’une randonnée qu’il sera, tout bien considéré, bien mieux de ne pas mentionner. Qu’il suffise de dire que s’il avait jamais à écouter de nouveau Gabriel rouspéter à propos d’une chose aussi banale que marcher comme étant contraire à la dignité des anges qui devraient juste pouvoir claquer des doigts et se retrouver aussi sec de l’autre côté du globe s’ils le désiraient – et bien ce serait une éternité trop tôt.)  
Il se contenta de traîner physiquement Gabriel à l’arrière de leur véhicule nouvellement acquis– prêt à utiliser son avantage niveau taille tant que l'archange était sans ses superpouvoirs - fermant la porte d’un coup de pied avec peut-être plus de violence que nécessaire et se précipitant derrière le volant. Cas avait pris la place du mort et, après un regard prudent en coin à l'expression de Sam, ne fit même pas des remarques sur l'immoralité du vol d’auto.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

xxx  
Dean avait une fois avoué, timidement, qu'il avait emmené Castiel dans un bordel et qu'il avait essayé de l’enivrer en achetant de généreuses quantités de tous les alcools que Cas avait daigné boire - seulement pour s’apercevoir que ça n’avait même pas entamé sa sobriété. Sam aurait put considérer ce récit comme une exagération, Dean avait la bizarre habitude de râler avec profusion sur les étranges caractéristiques angéliques alors que secrètement elles l’impressionnaient- il avait, après tout, vu une fois, de ses yeux, Castiel entrer en trébuchant dans leur chambre de motel, ivre et muni d’une gueule de bois. Mais il se rappelait aussi Jo et Ellen riant d'un air incrédule tout en jurant leur grands dieux que Cas s’était enfilé toute une ligne de shooters sans sourciller. Sam avait finalement formulé l’hypothèse que les anges pouvaient se soûler, occasionnellement, mais si et seulement s’ils s’appliquaient sérieusement à la tâche.

Donc c'était ... perturbant disons, de voir Castiel vouté d'un air abattu, toujours dans son trench-coat, après seulement une bière. Ses avant-bras reposaient lourdement sur le bar et il regardait fixement, imperturbable et indifférent, les rangées de bouteilles colorées qui s’alignaient sur le mur opposé. Apparemment Castiel était un ivrogne morose et cela n’améliorait pas l'humeur déjà sombre de Sam. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la présence boudeuse à sa gauche, mais cela lui laissait seulement comme compagnie Gabriel, de l'autre côté, et assez curieusement l’archange-dieu-païen ne s'avérait pas être la compagnie fabuleuse que sa réputation tristement célèbre pouvait suggérer. Il faisait actuellement la gueule dans la décoction rouge fruitée d'une boisson que même Sam avait été embarrassé de commander.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans la première ville qu’ils avaient croisée, dans le premier bar devant lequel ils étaient passés et Sam avait utilisé les deux heures suivantes pour dépouiller les gens de leur cash aux tables de billard pendant que les anges regardaient, tels deux chiots abandonnés. Il ressentait l’absence de Dean comme celle d’un membre absent, constamment perdu sans la continuelle dispute affectueuse qui accompagnait d’habitude leurs escroqueries, et il avait seulement joué le temps de gagner assez d’argent pour leur chambre d’hôtel, puis cédé à la tentation de se calmer d’une bière, ou de trois. C’était peut-être de l’automédication mais c’était plus sain que le sang de démon. En plus, il était revenu d’entre les morts, encore, sans son frère ni la moindre trace de quelque chose de familier, à l’exception de deux anges dépendant qui l’énervaient, au mieux. Qu’on lui foute un peu la paix, merci. 

Comme pour contrecarrer exprès cette ligne de pensée l’archange frappa soudain le bar du plat de la main "Oh, pour l’amour de– Je crois que j’ai besoin de pisser de nouveau! Comment est-ce que les humains arrivent à faire quoique ce soit en devant constamment se débarrasser de fluides corporels dégoûtants ? "

Sam pinça l’arrête de son nez, durement, fermant les yeux. "Gabriel, s’il te plaît... s’il te plaît ferme-là." Cela avait été déjà assez affreux la première fois, quand il avait dût expliquer graphiquement à un être céleste issu d’un autre plan comment exactement fonctionnait le système digestif humain, et l’étiquette à appliquer sur ce sujet. 

"C’est ridicule," fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint, sifflée directement à son oreille, parce qu’apparemment Castiel n’était pas le seul ange sans la moindre idée du concept d’espace personnel. "J’ai fait tout ce qu’Il aurait pû vouloir. J’avais même la carte de membre de votre stupide Team Libre-Arbitre! Okay, c’est vrai, j’étais un peu en retard pour mon entrée en piste, mais je veux dire..." Il s’arrêta un instant, avalant une gorge rageuse de sa boisson pétillante."Même en me planquant ici bas, je continuais de faire mon job, tu sais? A l’inverse de certains que je pourrais mentionner. Est-ce que c’est trop demander – oh je ne sais pas – peut-être un peu de dignité dans la mort?"

Sam lui jeta un regard féroce, contrarié. "Tu penses tellement de mal de nous que tu préférerais être mort qu’humain ? "

"Oh, ne fais pas ta précieuse. De tous les anges que tu as rencontrés, c’est à moi que tu veux faire un sermon sur le complexe de supériorité ? Non, Sammy mon garçon, il se trouve que j’aime votre étrange petite race – pour la plupart. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être un de vous." Il regarda sa propre main avec une expression dégoutée; comme s’il pouvait voir l’humanité dessus.  
Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par un reniflement dédaigneux de Castiel. Lui et Gabriel clignèrent des yeux, étonnés, à l’intervention inhabituelle d’un troisième participant à leur constant échange de rosseries, ininterrompu depuis leur réveil dans la matinée. Ils le regardèrent, dans l’expectative. 

Castiel sembla surpris par leur attention soudaine, interrompu avec sa bière mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Quelque chose à dire, frangin?"

"Non, Gabriel. Je t’en prie, continue de discuter de ton aversion profonde au fait d’être humain, bien que tu ais passé les derniers siècles, voire millénaires, à t’immerger de façon obsessionnelle dans leur culture et style de vie, prétendant être l’un d’eux –"

"Woah, woah, une seconde! Je prétendais être leur dieu, pas l’un d’entre eux!" Gabriel se hérissa visiblement mais il semblait manquer quelque chose à sa démonstration d’humeur. Peut-être parce que, habituellement, quand il était un archange – ou même un embrouilleur – Sam pouvait presque imaginer le pouvoir rassemblé en lui, des ailes invisibles se dressant au-dessus de sa tête. 

Maintenant, cependant, avec Gabriel si étonnamment humain, il semblait juste risible, un petit type en rogne avec une boisson de fille. Cela donna à Sam l’envie de ricaner un peu, amusé de voir Gabriel bouger les épaules comme s’il tâchait de réajuster des plumes ébouriffées. "Je vais te dire: je ferai un humain épouvantable de toute façon, et c’est pour cela que je n’ai jamais essayé d’en être un."

Castiel, le visage toujours aussi impassible que d’habitude, mais le regard trouble fixé dans le vide, haussa les épaules distraitement. "Tu faisais un ange épouvantable aussi, si ça t’aide."

Sam dût aussitôt étouffer un éclat de rire soudain et inapproprié dans le dos de sa main, trop choqué pour réagir autrement.

Gabriel se contenta d’écarquiller les yeux, sans voix pendant un moment. "...Je te demande pardon? Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire? Et au passage: c’est bas!"

Le plus jeune des deux anges prit une gorge pendant qu’il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. "Après que Lucifer et les siens aient quitté le Paradis, tu fus l’un des premiers anges à Chuter volontairement sur Terre. Tu refusas d’assumer les considérables responsabilités d’un archange alors que notre foyer était en proie au chaos. A la place, tu as passé le temps à te faire passer non seulement pour des humains et des embrouilleurs banals mais aussi pour le dieu païen Loki – un titre auquel tu n’avais aucun droit. "

"Uhm, Cas...?" intervint Sam, hésitant, conscient que les doigts de Gabriel se crispaient nerveusement sur son verre comme s’ils rêvaient d’invoquer d’un claquement un éclair qui ne laisserait rien de Castiel, rien sinon une trace sur le bar. "Je crois qu’il est temps d’arrêter pour ce soir."

Gabriel, de toute façon, ignora ses efforts de diplomatie. "Oh, et bien si ce n’est pas l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité, Déchu!"

"Je ne comprends pas cette expression–"

"Cela veut dire que tu es un petit hypocrite pleurnichard, mon frère, parce que je me souviens distinctivement de toi, envoyant balader tes responsabilités, désobéissant à tes ordres, tout ça à la demande d’un humain. Dean Winchester t’a dit de sauter dans le cerceau et tu étais dans les airs sans même demander jusqu’où, non? "

"Au moins ma désobéissance n’est pas née de ma couardise. Toi, Gabriel, tu étais l’un des plus grands parmi nous, et tu as choisi d’aller te cacher plutôt que de faire ton devoir, passant ton temps à sombrer dans le sybaritisme et le déni plutôt que de–"

"Hey, je continuais de faire ce que j’étais censé faire, même en tant qu’embrouilleur. Prononcer des jugements et tout ça–"

"Tes 'jugements' étaient mesquins et totalement hors de proportion et, pour la plupart, destinés à t’amuser. Donc oui, Gabriel, je pense personnellement que tu fais un ange épouvantable. Il semblerait que tu n’étais jamais très loin de l’humain. " 

Gabriel sursauta comme s’il avait été giflé, et Sam sut qu’il était plus que temps d’intervenir. Ce qui avait été une dispute vaguement amusante entre frères semblait désormais une attaque en règles de Castiel et Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Ce n’était pas Cas parlant de lui comme d’une abomination sans réfléchir, c’était une hostilité active. 

Il se leva, plaçant sa carrure entre eux deux tout en cherchant de la monnaie dans sa poche. "Okay, il est définitivement temps d’y aller. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on –"

Gabriel se contenta de se pencher sur le côté pour qu’il ne lui bouche plus la vue, une expression mortellement calme sur le visage. "Tu passes les bornes, Castiel."

L’autre ange haussa les épaules en se levant. "D’une façon ou de l’autre, Gabriel, tu n’es plus mon supérieur." Puis, sans un autre mot, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Sam espérait vraiment qu’il allait les attendre dans la voiture et pas disparaître de façon mélodramatique. C’était vraiment tout ce qu’il leur fallait pour finir la nuit de façon sympa, tourner dans les alentours avec les fenêtres baissées, appelant Castiel comme s’il était un animal égaré. 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, gêné, bannissant l’image mentale et risqua un regard à Gabriel. L’archange était rigide dans son siège, le regard furieux dans le vide, et pendant un étrange moment empli de confusion, Sam fut désolé pour lui. 

"Ecoute.. Cas ne voulait... Il est juste inquiet. Je crois que Dean lui manque." Sam pouvait comprendre.

Gabriel, cependant, lui jeta un regard furibond qui faisait flamboyer ses yeux ambrés. "Je crois qu’il veut baiser Dean," contra-attaqua-t-il vicieusement. "Et je crois qu’il est furieux parce que tu lui as dit qu’il ne pouvait pas se précipiter dans les bras grands ouverts de ton frère. Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de s’en prendre à moi. "

Sam soupira et baissa la tête alors qu’un autre ange sortait en l’ignorant Oh ouais. Tout ceci allait être génial.

xxx

Quand ils trouvèrent enfin un motel qu’ils pouvaient se permettre avec ce qui restait de l'argent, il s’avéra que Gabriel ne savait pas comment faire pour dormir, à la stupéfaction exaspérée de Sam. Leur chambre comportait deux lits que Sam avait généreusement laissés aux anges tandis qu'il prenait le canapé et, à mi-chemin du matin, Gabriel n’avait toujours pas trouvé le truc. Il passait le temps en gardant Sam éveillé en prenant la parole de temps en temps, ne se donnant même pas la peine de chuchoter.

"C’est barbant. Vous restez sérieusement huit heures allongés là à ne rien faire, pendant huit heures, chaque nuit? Pourquoi?"

"Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Cas." Il roula sur lui-même, redonnant une meilleure forme à son oreiller d’un coup de poing frustré. Il avait jeté un oeil à un journal quand il les avait inscrits à la réception. Ils étaient début Décembre, environ quatre mois après sa mort. Il se demanda si ça voulait dire qu’il avait été coincé en Enfer pendant quarante ans, comme Dean. Il n’en avait aucune idée, se rappelait de Stull comme si c’était littéralement arrivé hier. Ce qui était probablement une sacrée chance, bien considéré. 

"Hey Sammy?"

Quatre mois que Dean vivait avec Lisa et Ben, se créant une vie à lui. Bientôt, ce serait Noël. Il leur achèterait probablement des cadeaux. Des vrais, des qu’il paierait plus d’un dollar dans une station service. Il n’aurait pas à voler des jouets pour Ben comme il l’avait fait pour Sam. Il– 

"Sam!"

"...Quoi."

"Oh, tu faisais ce truc du sommeil? Désolé. Je me demandais juste ce qu’il y avait au programme demain."

"Le programme, c’est de faire des recherches," répondit-il avec concision. Parce qu’il avait deux anges humains sur les bras et que plus vite il leur rendrait le pouvoir de disparaitre de sa vie, mieux ce serait. 

"Uh huh. Et tu penses qu’il va suffire de fouiller quelques sites web? Il n’y a pas grand-chose de connu sur les anges, gamin, et encore moins sur les anges ressuscités et soudainement humains."

Il soupira. "Je réalise très bien que cela ne sera pas facile, Gabriel. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais... au moins essayer de dormir, s’il te plait."

Il y eut un court instant de calme, pendant lequel Sam resta allongé là, écoutant Castiel renifler doucement dans son oreiller. Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

"Okay, écoute. Tu sais que je serai la dernière personne à chanter ses louanges, mais il n’en reste pas moins que maintenant serait peut-être le moment idéal pour réévaluer ta politique vis-à-vis de ton frère."

"Qu’est-ce que ça te fait que je parle ou pas à Dean?"

Gabriel se retourna, s’appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder fixement dans l'obscurité. "Parce que les frères Winchester affrontent ce genre de chose chaque foutu mardi et pardonne-moi de penser qu’on pourrait avoir besoin d’aide! Ce n’est pas comme si toi ou Castiel pouvez être utiles à quoi que ce soit tant que vous ne l’aurez pas revu et je voudrais avoir retrouvé mes ailes avant la fin ce siècle!"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû savoir que l'archange avait une visée égoïste. "C’est arrivé à Cas avant. Il dit que c’est comme avoir besoin de recharger vos batteries. C'est provisoire." 

"Et est-ce que ses batteries ont jamais été rechargées ? ?"

Sam ouvrait la bouche pour aboyer une réponse, mais s’arrêta. Cela n’avait pas été le cas, si? Cas avait été humain quand il les avait suivis dans le cimetière de Stull. Il était mort humain et il avait été ramené ainsi. "...Huh."

Gabriel lui jeta un regard acéré puis se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas. "Génial."

Ils restèrent à réfléchir en silence pendant un moment et pour la première fois, Sam se demanda ce qu’il ferait d’eux si cela se révélait permanent. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait faire, lui. Continuer de chasser était sa réponse instinctive, mais emmener Gabriel et Castiel avec lui ? Cas au moins s’était essayé à l’humanité auparavant et Dean s’était assuré qu’il connaisse les basiques de l’auto-défense, mais Gabriel ? Gabriel avait peut-être été l’une des armes les plus terribles du Paradis mais pour l’instant il ne savait même pas se débrouiller avec les besoins humains basiques tels le sommeil et la nourriture. C’était franchement tentant de juste le confier à quelqu’un, quelque part, qui aurait le temps et l’énergie de lui enseigner mais ça semblait un peu salaud et malgré toutes les horreurs qu’il leur avait infligées en tant qu’embrouilleur, Gabriel avait été une sorte de membre officieux du Team Libre Arbitre, et il était mort pour eux. Lui enseigner les exigences en nutriments du corps et les moyens de combattre l’insomnie était probablement le moins qu’il puisse faire. 

Donc chasser était hors de question, au moins pour le moment. Peut-être après les avoir entrainés un peu, après quelques leçons en auto-défense, mais pas maintenant. Qu’est ce que cela laissait comme solution ? Il pouvait les emmener chez Bobby. Au moins, le vieux chasseur adorerait avoir accès à leurs connaissances encyclopédiques sur tout le surnaturel. Mais Bobby appellerait probablement Dean, peu importe ce que Sam pourrait lui dire, et même s’il ne le faisait pas, la nouvelle atteindrait forcément les autres chasseurs qui utilisaient Bobby comme contact et cela finirait par atteindre Dean. Donc non, Bobby n’était pas une option. 

"Psst, Sam!"

"Jesus – quoi, Gabriel?"

"...Non, sérieusement, on est supposé juste rester allongé là?"

Sam lui jeta son oreiller dessus.

 

A suivre....


	3. Chapter 3

xxx  
La matinée fut une véritable débâcle. 

Castiel avait la gueule de bois, des nausées et fut de mauvais poil dès l’instant de son réveil. Gabriel, sans grande surprise, n’avait pas assez dormi. Il n’y avait qu’une douche pour eux trois et seul Sam savait comment l’utiliser, et il n’y avait ni brosse à dents, ni rasoir, ni aucun des objets qu’un adulte mâle normal utilisait quotidiennement le matin. Pendant qu’on y était, ils seraient mis dehors à neuf heures et Sam n’avait plus d’argent, de nouveau. C’était très révélateur sur ce que sa vie était devenue que sa première pensée ne fut pas où il pourrait trouver un job mais combien de temps il faudrait pour se procurer une nouvelle carte de crédit frauduleuse. 

Il fit les poches d’un type sur le parking alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, sortit l’argent du portefeuille avant de l’amener à l’employé de la réception comme un objet trouvé. Se glissant à la place du conducteur, il sursauta quand Gabriel se pencha par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche laissant gouter de l’eau froide sur la nuque de Sam. 

"Et bien ça a certainement été un de tes moments les plus cools. Une démonstration de tes doigts de fée, Sammy?"

Sam le foudroya du regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. "Ce n’était pas 'cool', c’était... nécessaire." Il se fit la réflexion que ce n’était sans doute pas très malin de donner le mauvais exemple à un archange rebelle qui n’en avait vraiment pas besoin et se demanda, avec une pointe de désespoir, s’il était possible de convaincre Gabriel de faire ce qu’il disait, pas ce qu’il faisait. 

A côté de lui, Castiel attacha tranquillement sa ceinture de sécurité, la lissant sur son trench-coat froissé. Il avait l’air encore plus échevelé que d’habitude depuis qu’il avait à s’arranger sans l’aide de ses pouvoirs angéliques et Sam se fit soudain la réflexion qu’il allait devoir leur trouver de nouveaux vêtements. 

Oh bon sang, il n’était pas fait pour affronter tout ça.

Dean en aurait été plus capable, s’il avait été avec eux. Cette idée lui donnait envie d’éclater d’un rire hystérique.

Qui y aurait cru ? On supposait toujours que Dean était l’irresponsable d’eux deux, le combattant, le prétendu imitateur de James Dean, se pavanant avec sa machette – et son rosaire. C'était pour cela qu’ils laissaient Sam parler aux membres de la famille et consoler les témoins. Mais Dean était aussi celui qui avait vécu cela auparavant, ou au moins quelque chose d’approchant. Il avait pratiquement élevé Sam et prendre soin des gens était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, peu importe à quel point il le nierait avec passion s’il avait entendu quelqu’un l’exprimer ainsi. Il aurait su quoi faire avec deux humains flambants neuf.

Pas de chance, ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Il sortit de ses pensées, se tournant pour voir Castiel qui le regardait fixement. "Quoi?"

"J’ai demandé où nous allions."

"Oh." Il prit un instant pour y réfléchir. "Hem. Est-ce qu’il y a un endroit où vous, vous voudriez qu’on aille?"

Gabriel lui tapota l’épaule. "Emmène-moi à Vegas."

"Tu n’iras pas à Vegas et je ne suis pas ton chauffeur. Cas?"

"Je crois que toi et ton frère commenceriez, habituellement, la journée par vous procurer un petit déjeuner? "

Sam étouffa un rire. "Oui, c’est vrai. Mais je pensais un peu plus au long terme."

"Ah."

"Ecoute, c’est juste que je ne veux pas commencer à prendre toutes les décisions à votre place, c’est tout. "

Castiel tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. "Est-ce que ça a une importance? Nous n’avons ni destination, ni objectif. Aucune connaissance sur la façon de vivre en humain. Si on regarde bien, tu es le seul qualifié pour prendre les décisions."

Sam le fixa, inquiet de la tonalité de découragement perçue dans la voix de l’ange. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de vaguement rassurant, mais on lui coupa la parole.

"Hey, parle pour toi," se plaignit Gabriel depuis la banquette arrière. "Comme tu l’as fait remarquer hier soir avec tellement de délicatesse, un de nous deux a quand même de l’expérience –"

Sam eut un ricanement incrédule, se tordant pour lui jeter un regard sceptique. "Ton 'expérience' consistait seulement à manger trop de bonbons, à regarder beaucoup trop de télé et à tenir le rôle principal dans le porno le plus perturbant que j'ai jamais été forcé de regarder - merci pour ça, au fait."

L'archange adopta une expression d'innocence ahurie. "Quoi ? Tu veux dire que la vraie vie ne marche pas comme ça ?"

Amusé malgré lui, Sam secoua la tête tout en démarrant la voiture. "Okay Petit déj’ puis recherches, si personne n’a d’objections à émettre."

"Moi, j’ai des objections."

"Les tiennes ne comptent pas."

L’archange commença à donner des coups de pied dans son siège. 

xxx

C’était officiel: être humain, c’était pourri. Gabriel avait l’impression que lorsque vous deviez l’être vraiment plutôt que de juste faire semblant, vous manquiez toutes les parts sympas.

Il n’avait pas totalement cru Sam quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu’un excès constant de sucre n’était pas un régime alimentaire convaincant. Bien sûr, Gabriel était vaguement au courant que les véritables humains mangeaient régulièrement d’autres aliments, et qu’il y avait probablement une bonne raison à cela mais, personnellement, il ne voyait pas l’intérêt. Pas plus qu’il voyait l’intérêt de cet engouement pour le sommeil, sujet sur lequel Sam avait insisté. Il avait finalement réussi à rester inconscient deux heures, la veille au motel, et il s’était réveillé se sentant lourd et lent et l’esprit embrumé et long à la détente, son vaisseau désagréable en mille endroits et de mille façons. Gabriel s’émerveillait que les humains arrivent à survivre à des nuits entières de sommeil, si juste deux heures suffisaient à ce qu’il se sente comme si un camion lui était passé dessus. Il n’allait certainement pas essayer de nouveau !   
Chacun de ses sens semblait comme diminué. Ils dépendaient des capacités de son hôte, désormais, sans grâce angélique pour transcender la chair. Il pouvait seulement voir ce qui était juste en face de lui, au lieu de jeter un coup d'oeil négligemment à travers le temps et l'espace chaque fois que l’envie l’en prenait. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre et il s’avérait que les vaisseaux manquaient pathétiquement de force physique quand ils n'avaient pas de phénoménaux pouvoirs cosmiques les habitant. Pour la première, il prenait conscience de sa petite stature et cela se révélait ..., déconcertant d’entrer dans une pièce et de se rendre compte que toutes les personnes présentes avaient un avantage physique sur lui, même si cela n’était que temporaire. Alors que la journée passait, d’un snack agité à des bibliothèques animées, puis un autre bar surpeuplé, il se retrouva à rester prudemment à côté de la montagne humaine qu’était le plus jeune des Winchester, se maudissant violemment à chaque fois qu'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait de lui-même.

Et à la fin de la journée, rien n’avait été accompli qui le mette sur le chemin de son ancienne gloire.

Ils étaient installés dans un autre motel, deux ou trois villes plus loin, d’aussi mauvais goût que le premier. Gabriel, n'avait rien personnellement contre le mauvais goût d’un décor, mais ici, c’était sale et pas du tout hygiénique par-dessus le marché. Et il devait commencer à s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose, désormais. En toute honnêteté, il ne comprenait pourquoi ils n’avaient pas put rester au même endroit, mais Sam avait insisté pour qu’ils continuent à se déplacer - pour aucune autre raison apparente que l'habitude. Et puis, comme Castiel l’avait exprimé d’une façon si abattue, ce n'était pas comme si l’un d'entre eux avait un but ou une destination ces jours-ci. Tous trois étaient brusquement devenus un surplus.

Sam était sorti avec le prétexte d’aller chercher le dîner, quoique Gabriel suspectait qu’il désirait juste être un peu seul. Ce qui était parfait, pensa-t-il alors qu’il sortait de la sale de bains d’une démarche tranquille. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour avoir l’opportunité d’une conversation privée avec son frère. 

Castiel était assis au bord du lit, raide comme pas permis, tournant le dos à Gabriel et un livre sur les genoux. Quand Gabriel se jeta sur le matelas derrière lui et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il put voir qu’il s’agissait de la Bible qui avait été sur la table de nuit et que son frère étudiait actuellement le Cantique de Salomon. Il renifla, amusé.

"Les sages petits anges ne sont pas supposés lire ce genre de saleté. C'est pratiquement du porno, tu sais." Il s’étendit de tout son long sur le dos, un genou venant accidentellement s’enfoncer dans le dos de l’autre.

"Alors il est bon que je ne sois plus un ange." Des yeux bleus lui jetèrent un regard irrité avant de s’adoucir. "Et ce passage n’est pas de la pornographie. C’est une expression de l’amour et de la dévotion."

Gabriel leva les yeux vers le plafond, pas du tout impressionné. "Bon Dieu, tu es vraiment le rigolo de service. Rappelle-moi comment tu as jamais réussi à t’entendre avec Winchester..."

Castiel lui jeta un regard blessé et Gabriel perdit un instant à se demander s’il devait se sentir coupable. Puis il se souvint qu’il lui gardait toujours rancune de sa tirade au bar et décida que ce n’était qu’une juste rétribution.

"Dean et moi partageons ... partagions un lien profond."

Silencieusement, l'archange feignit de s’étouffer. "Et bien, pour ta gouverne, et je ceci dis en tant que type qui n’a avalé rien d’autre que du sucre ces cent dernières années : votre épique et dégoutante amourette me donne des caries."

A moins qu’il imagine des trucs, les coins de la bouche de Castiel eurent un léger frisson, se courbant vers le haut dans ce qui aurait pu être de l’amusement. "Ce n’était pas une liaison amoureuse, Gabriel." 

"Cela aurait aussi bien pu être le cas..."

Son frère inclina la tête à un angle ridicule, les yeux plissés dans une mimique qui proclamait qu’il n’y comprenait rien. 

Exaspéré, Gabriel s’assit et se déplaça jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient côte à côte. "Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point d’avoir cette conversation... Très bien, allons-y. Tu l’aimes, non?"

Castiel se tendit immédiatement, se redressant visiblement . "J'aime toutes les créations de notre Père-" 

"Oh non, non, non. Nous allons juste sauter la réponse politiquement correcte, ok, parce que je voudrais évacuer cette conversation au plus vite afin de pouvoir commencer à feindre qu’elle n’est pas arrivée. Donc : tu aimes Winchester, bien plus qu'un ange obéissant du Seigneur le devrait, pourraient dire certains."

"Nous ... partageons une histoire unique." Son regard restait fixé ferment sur la Bible entre ses mains, évitant soigneusement Gabriel tandis qu’il suivait distraitement du bout d’un doigt les lignes de texte. "J'ai agrippé son âme et l’ai tiré de la Perdition, j'ai reconstruit son corps et son esprit. Nous nous sommes rebellés contre le Ciel ensemble, avons affronté l'Enfer. Visité un lieu de perdition. De telles expériences nous ont peut-être rapprochés plus qu’il n’aurait été normal, mais il y n’y a pas de... Nous ne sommes pas amoureux." 

"Ouais…. Ecoute, je n'ai pas tout le temps du monde devant moi, donc sautons juste le démenti pour arrivé à l'acceptation, hum! ?" 

Gabriel lui tapota précautionneusement l'épaule et s’essaya à un sourire encourageant. Il n'était pas entièrement certain d’être au point sur le sujet.

Castiel soupira, le repoussant. "Y-a-t-il une raison qui fait que tu es si soudainement déterminé à me convaincre de mon amour apparent pour un humain que je ne vais jamais revoir ?»

L’archange gratta d’un air détaché une tâche sur son jean, réfléchissant. Honnêtement, Castiel avait probablement raison d’être sceptique au sujet des motifs de ses actes. Gabriel n’était pas particulièrement connu pour son altruisme – et cet instant n’avait rien d’une exception.

Sam avait rué des quatre fers à la simple mention de prévenir Dean de leur résurrection. Il s’était monté le bourrichon et convaincu que son frère était en train de profiter d'une parodie de vie de banlieue, que l'on ne pouvait probablement pas ne serait-ce qu’effleurer même d’une touche de surnaturel, de crainte que ce bonheur ne vole en éclats à ce contact. Selon Gabriel, il y avait deux pierres d’achoppement dans ce raisonnement. Un; il gèlerait en enfer avant que Winchester soit le type à s’installer dans ce genre de vie, que Sam soit enclin à l'admettre ou non. Deux; tout cela n'allait pas aider du tout Gabriel à redevenir un ange. En fait, c’était meme nuisible à l’atteinte de ce résultat.

Ils avaient passé la journée entière à essayer de faire des recherches sur la question et, s’il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à des progrès rapides, il aurait apprécié que Sam - ou même Castiel, bordel – prête une attention complète au problème. Mais l'absence de Dean formait une sorte de super distraction géante, ce qui faisait que ce n’était pas le cas- et donc Gabriel n'allait jamais récupérer ses ailes, ce qui, en prolongement du raisonnement, signifiait qu’il allait passer le reste de son existence à s’étouffer sur de la nourriture répulsive de restos miteux et à se balader à l’arrière de voitures volées. Non, plus tôt ils ramèneraient Winchester dans les rangs du Team Libre Arbitre, plus tôt tout le monde serait content et pourrait se concentrer sur ce qui était réellement important : arranger ce qui n’allait pas chez Gabriel. 

Mais il avait utilisé tous les trucs de son arsenal pour essayer de convaincre Sam de la justesse de son raisonnement et il n’avait obtenu qu’une chose: Sam l’avait totalement ignoré. Il n’avait pas confiance en lui, pouvait à peine le supporter, le tolérait simplement parce qu’il avait pitié de lui. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il suive le moindre conseil donné par Gabriel.

Donc, il fallait un allié à Gabriel. 

Et Castiel voulait retourner auprès de Winchester, peut-être plus que n’importe qui. Il avait juste besoin de l’admettre. 

"Je suis un romantique," finit-il par dire, espérant que ça passerait.

"Gabriel –"

"Eh, tu es ma famille. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit : en tant que petit frère, tu as tout du coup de pied au cul mais... "Il fit un vague signe de la main, cherchant une phrase type que les gens sentimentaux sortiraient dans ce genre de situation. Il ne trouva rien et se rabattit rapidement sur une tactique différente." Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose : si tu avais une chance de lui dire une chose, une seule, que dirais-tu? "Castiel ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répondre, mais Gabriel leva un doigt pour le prévenir." Et ne va pas me sortir quelque chose de ' normal' et 'approprié'. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu penses qu'un humain dirait, ou même de ce que tu penses que ce vieux Dean voudrait entendre - je demande ce que toi, Ange Déchu du foutu Seigneur, voudrait dire si tu le rencontrais jamais de nouveau. "

Cette fois, Castiel resta silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant de rester immobile d’une façon Presque anormale, ses yeux bleus parcourant encore et encore les mots du Cantique des Cantiques. Il était complèrement possible que son frère n’ait jamais eu avant quoi que ce soit de nature personnelle qu’il aurait voulu communiquer.   
Gabriel attendit, les dents crispées.

Finalement, Castiel laissa échapper dans un souffle. "Je dirais..." Il hésita, un doigt traçant délicatement les mots devant lui et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix scanda. "' Mets-moi comme un sceau sur ton cœur, Comme un sceau sur ton bras ; Car l’amour est fort comme la mort.'"

Vaillamment, l’archange résista à sa réaction première, qui aurait été de rire à s’en faire mal au ventre à l’idée de comment Winchester réagirait à cette déclaration. Oh, c’était tellement Castiel: pieux et mélodramatique and terriblement franc. Gabriel se dit qu’il l’avait bien cherché, mais cela ne rendait pas cela moins drôle. Cela lui rappela pourquoi il appréciait bien plus Castiel que la plupart du reste de leur fratrie. 

"Je crois que tu viens de prouver ce que j’étais en train de dire, frangin," réussit-il à dire à la place, sans même un gloussement, ce qui était impressionnant. "Tu es totalement raide dingue de lui."

Castiel sourit amèrement, le regard dans le lointain. "Cela n’importe pas. Comme Sam l’a dit, Dean a une vie sans nous, désormais. Et même s’il n’avait pas Lisa Braedon, il ne me regarderait jamais de cette manière, je crois."

"Tu pourrais être surpris..." marmonna Gabriel, frottant ses paupières dans un geste fatigué. Plus fort, il ajouta, "Tu n’as pas toujours à écouter ce que Sam dit, tu sais. Regardons les choses en face: le gamin est sympa mais il n’a pas exactement un passé empli de décisions réussies. Il pourrait se tromper là dessus aussi."

"Sam connaît très bien son frère..."

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se pencher vers lui. "Ah ouais? Est-ce qu’il a jamais tenu son âme ? Non. Pas lui. Toi, tu l’as fait. Et tu sais que Winchester vous voudrait à ses côtés s’il savait que vous êtes en vie–"

"Gabriel. S’il te plaît."

Il soupira, décidant qu’il était temps de choisir la retraite tactique. Il laisserait l’idée s’enraciner, puis reviendrait insister bien assez tôt.   
Il donna une claque dans le dos de Castiel, avant de bondir sur ses pieds. "Bon, fini. On devrait probablement arrêter cette conversation de gonzesses de toute façon, avant que nous ne ressentions le besoin nous faire des nattes l’un à l’autre ou quelque chose du même genre."

Castiel plissa de nouveau les yeux, perplexe. "... Pourquoi devrions-nous nous tresser les cheveux?"  
.  
.  
A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine passa et ils arrivèrent en Illinois, descendant vers le sud sans hâte.

Sam avait réussi à se procurer une nouvelle fausse carte de crédit et semblait pris d’une frénésie d'achats sur le thème Winchester. La première chose qu'il acheta fut une voiture, un vilain rebut, vraisemblablement pour apaiser sa culpabilité au sujet du vol de la première, qui avait été laissé poliment sur le bord de la route avant qu’ils ne passent la frontière entre les états. La nouvelle était un monstre noir et chromé qui ressemblait de façon suspicieuse à une Impala et ne trompait personne, mais Gabriel s'était jusqu'ici abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire.

Après ça, ce fut du gros sel par sacs entiers et tout un arsenal tout neuf. Sam avait juré ses grands dieux qu’ils n’auraient en fait besoin d’aucune de ces armes, puisqu’il ne leur ferait même pas approcher quoi que ce soit ressemblant à une affaire, mais cela semblait rassurer le gamin de savoir qu’elles étaient stocké dans le faux fond du coffre, ou dissimulées sur sa personne. La théorie de Gabriel était que pour qu’un Winchester se sente tranquille, il fallait qu’il ait au moins dix moyens de commettre un homicide à portée de main, quelque soit l’heure. 

Ce qui l’ahurissait était qu'il n’arrivait pas à se décider : était-ce triste, drôle, ou vaguement rassurant ?

Ils achetèrent des vêtements dans un magasin de dépôt-vente, puisque Gabriel ne pouvait plus se zapper une nouvelle garde-robe et que le costume de polyester de Castiel n’était plus possible sans pouvoirs angéliques de fraîcheur instantanée pour l’arranger. Gabriel choisit simplement le type de choses qu’il portait d’habitude et décréta que ça irait, ayant peu de patience pour ce genre de tâche inférieure, Sam fit de même à chaque fois qu’ils mirent la main sur quelque chose d’assez grand pour lui aller. Il dut admettre, cependant, que ce fut beaucoup plus marrant pour eux deux de rhabiller Cas.

Gabriel voulut immédiatement lui faire porter une des nombreuses chemises hawaïennes éclatantes qui s’alignaient sur les portants, mais Sam opposa son veto à l'idée, en rabat-joie qu'il était. Sa bouche tressauta cependant, dénonçant son amusement à cette idée. Gabriel lui sourit en retour, appréciant la nouveauté d'une plaisanterie partagée.

Ils finirent juste par lui choisir des t-shirts noirs et gris et quelques jeans. Pas tout à fait aussi amusant que les chemises hawaïennes ou les pantalons à pattes d’éléphant rouges que Gabriel avait essayé de le convaincre de porter, mais quand même assez surréaliste sur son si sérieux petit frère qu'il en fut satisfait. Des bottes et une veste de surplus de l'armée achevèrent la panoplie et Sam pensa que ces changements lui allaient bien, complètement inconscient qu'il était un écho d'un autre Castiel d'un autre temps.

Il commença à enseigner aux deux anges les bases de la conduite, sur de longues portions vides de route où ils ne pourraient pas rentrer en collision avec quelqu’un – ce qui s'avéra être une bonne idée quand Cas s’avéra un peu trop brusque avec la direction et les mit promptement dans un fossé au côté de la route. Il s’excusa profusément et Sam lui dit que c'était ok, tout allait bien, essayant désespérément de se souvenir exactement comment un Dean de dix-huit ans lui avait appris, pour pouvoir répéter les conseils. Gabriel, heureusement, s’avéra plus doué, quoique pas de beaucoup. Au moins, il pouvait les garder en ligne droit, quand il se donnait la peine de rester attentif assez longtemps.

Pendant la journée, ils continuaient à chercher de leur mieux, examinant leur résurrection tant soudaine qu’inexpliquée et la mortalité actuelle des anges, mais, honnêtement, il n’y avait même pas d’endroit d’où commencer à creuser. Internet était empli de fausses pistes et de spéculations, les bibliothèques des petites ville étaient encore pires qu'inutiles et Sam n'avait plus aucun contact dans le monde des chasseurs - particulièrement aucun connaissant quoi que ce soit sur ce niveau de bizarre.

Les nuits étaient pleines d’ennui.

Ils jouaient à pile ou face et à la courte-paille pour déterminer qui dormait sur le canapé– ou sur le sol si le motel où ils logeaient était particulièrement bon marché. Ils jouaient à des jeux de cartes, mettant en lice des plages horaires pour l’ordinateur ou le choix de la chaîne de télé. Quand Sam gagnait il leur faisait regarder des documentaires (en partie parce que Dean n’était pas là pour le juger mais principalement pour ennuyer Gabriel). Quand l’archange gagnait, il traumatisait Castiel en l’introduisant au monde du porno. Un soir, ils jouèrent au Scrabble. Sam commença par bien se débrouiller jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte l’introduction des langues étrangères dans le jeu, pensant que sa connaissance du latin et de l’espagnol se révélerait un avantage, seulement les deux anges l’écrasèrent littéralement en énochien. 

Pour être honnête, l’ennui ne gênait pas le moins du monde Sam. Il pensait qu’il avait, en quelque sorte, bien gagné l’ennui après tout ce qu’ils avaient fait. Même ses querelles avec Gabriel, qui étaient devenues une habitude continue et distraite, avaient perdu leur bord tranchant et leur antagonisme. Oh, ce n’était pas comme s’il était heureux - aucun d'eux ne l'était, quelque soit le critère - mais il était tombé dans une sorte de routine et si ce n'était pas parfait, au moins c’était confortable

Et puis Sam tomba sur une affaire.

x  
xxx  
x

Le son de la clef tournant dans la serrure réveilla Gabriel de la sieste impromptue dont il était en train de profiter. Après un examen approfondi, le sommeil, quoique toujours une perte de temps affreuse, avait tout de même des points à signaler en sa faveur – et l’un d’entre eux étaient les rêves. Il pouvait toujours ressentir le fantôme des sensations du vol alors qu’il clignait des yeux, confus. Il leva un regard encore flou vers Sam alors que celui-ci entrait dans la chambre d’hôtel, l’observant qui jetait ses clés sur le bureau sans même lever les yeux du journal qu’il lisait.

"Où étais-tu passé?"

"Faire un tour à la bibliothèque" répondit Sam distraitement en le contournant. "Je voulais voir s’ils avaient quelque chose sur les anges."

Gabriel bâilla largement, résistant à l’envie féroce d’étendre des ailes inexistantes. "Et ?"

Il y eut une longue pause, jusqu'à ce que finalement Sam se rende compte qu’une réponse était attendue. À contrecœur, il arracha son regard de l’article qui avait capturé son attention. "Hum! ? Oh. Non, il n'y avait rien. Désolé."

L'archange haussa les épaules, pas étonné pour deux sous. Il n'espérait pas exactement une percée ici, dans ce patelin. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'humain, il fronça les sourcils en s’apercevant qu'il était de nouveau fasciné par le journal. "Qu’est-ce qui te passionne ainsi ? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il y a des nichons impliqué et, s'il c’est le cas, que tu es enclin à partager."

"Quoi ? Non." La bouche pincée, son expression quelque part entre énervée et offensée, Sam plia le journal et le déposa à côté de son sac. "C'était juste un article intéressant. Où est Cas ?" 

"Il est dehors dans la voiture, il communie avec la radio de nouveau."

Sam baissa les épaules, poussant un soupir inquiet tout en regardant à l’extérieur par la fenêtre. "Je me sens mal, le laisser assis là-bas tout seul. Il pouvait utiliser mon ordinateur portable s'il voulait écouter de la musique..."

Gabriel se réinstalla paresseusement, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et un bras plié derrière la tête. 

"J’étais déjà en train de l'utiliser." 

"À quoi ?" 

"Casa Erotica."

"Quo -Gabriel!" Sam se tourna vers lui, incrédule, son expression pleine d’exaspération "Tu l’as fait attendre dehors pour pouvoir regarder un porno ? Bon Dieu, tu es pire que Dea-" Il s’arrêta avec un effort audible, étranglant maladroitement le nom. Puis, après un moment, il sembla se ressaisir et pointa un doigt autoritaire dans la direction de Gabriel, saisissant ses clés de l'autre main. "Je vais aller le chercher. La prochaine fois, laisse-le utiliser ce foutu portable. Je suis sérieux." 

"Oh, eh bien, si tu es sérieux..."

La porte claqua, coupant la fin du sarcasme de Gabriel, le laissant lever les yeux au ciel dans une chambre vide. Oh, il en avait tellement marre de tout - d'être humain, de Sam et Castiel traînant tels des zombis déprimés et jumeaux, d’errer sans but de motels en motels quand il n'y avait pas même de raison valable de vivre ainsi. Tout cela devenait un peu ridicule.

S’asseyant, il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et chercha autour de lui un moyen de se distraire pour une heure ou deux. Après un instant, son regard tomba sur le journal abandonné par Sam. 

Il arqua un sourcil curieux.

xxx

La nuit commençait juste à tomber alors que Sam traversait le parking du motel vers la voiture où il pouvait voir Cas. L'ange s’était pris d’un intérêt presque obsessionnel pour la musique maintenant qu'il en avait le temps - rien que du bon dieu de temps - pour s’assoir et faire quelque chose d'autre que chercher Dieu ou essayer d'arrêter l'apocalypse. C’était la quatrième fois depuis la semaine dernière qu'il disparaissait ainsi et à chaque fois Sam ou Gabriel avait été forcé de sortir et de l'exhorter à revenir à l'intérieur - bien que dans le cas de Gabriel ce n’était pas tant 'exhorter' que ' être tellement désagréable que Cas n'avait d’autre choix, que de courir au sanctuaire du motel '. Bah, peu importe, ça marchait.

Castiel avait pris place côté conducteur pour écouter la radio, donc Sam se glissa tranquillement à la place du passager, fermant la porte de la voiture derrière lui. Pendant une seconde, c'était exactement comme entrer dans l'Impala, l’atroce rock de son frère se déversant avec force des haut-parleurs.

Il envoya un sourire sceptique à Cas. "Tu écoutes Metallica maintenant ?" La veille, c’était Fall Out Boy.

"Cette musique est ... familière."

Sam émit un son contemplatif, battant distraitement la mesure en rythme la chanson bien connue. Puis il s’éclaircit la gorge, inconfortable. "... Dean t’a déjà fait écouter ce genre de musique ?"

Castiel ne leva pas les yeux, étudiant avec attention la manche usée de sa veste. "Une fois. J'ai voyagé avec lui, quand vous deux étiez séparés. Je n’ai pas aimé cette musique." 

"Ouais. Je la détestais aussi."

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit le geste de l'éteindre.

"Gabriel a essayé de me convaincre que tu avais tort," dit Cas après quelques instants. "Que nous devions revenir à Dean."

Sam secoua la tête, pas particulièrement étonné d’entendre dire que l'ex-embrouilleur avait agi derrière son dos, bien qu'il commence à se demander pourquoi Gabriel était si foutrement insistant sur le sujet. Il hésita, jetant un coup d'oeil à Castiel, à la fois curieux et réticent. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. "Tu, euh... Tu penses qu'il a raison ?"

L’ange eut un petit rire amer. "Je pense qu’il essaye de me manipuler pour que je sois d’accord avec lui, parce que pour je ne sais quelle raison, il pense que nous aurions plus de chances dans notre quête, plus de chance de restaurer notre Grâce si nous étions réunis avec ton frère. Je pense donc que son opinion est biaisée. " Il plia une de ses jambes, la posant sur le siège et triturant un petit trou dans le jean. "Mais c’est aussi le cas de la mienne. Et de la tienne. "

Sam se détourna, regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture dans l’ombre qui descendait. Parfois, il haïssait la propension de Castiel pour l’honnêteté brutale. 

"Il me manqué aussi, Cas," dit-il enfin, crachant presque les mots dans son besoin pressant de les exprimer. "Ce n’est pas que je ne le veux pas, plus que n’importe quoi–"

La porte arrière de la voiture s’ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous deux, et Sam dût s’éclaircir la gorge pour en chasser la boule qui y avait élu domicile. Il se retourna pour voir Gabriel se glisser sur le siège arrière avec le journal serré dans une main et grimaça automatiquement à cette vision, sachant ce qui allait se produire avant même que l’archange brandisse furieusement les pages dans sa direction. 

"Tu planifiais de mentionner ceci, gamin?"

"Non," répondit-il d’un ton boudeur, tendant la main pour éteindre la radio.

Castiel se tourna sur son siège pour regarder le journal, curieux. "Qu’est-ce que c’est?"

"C’est un fantôme! Ici, dans ce trou pourri! Et au lieu de faire quelque chose d’un tant soit peu intéressant comme le chasser, on reste assis à ne rien faire du tout!!"

"Un fantôme?"

"Peu importe ce que c’est," aboya Sam, les regardant tous deux. "Je vous l’ai dit, il est hors de question qu’on chasse tant que vous êtes ainsi."

"Sam–"

"Non." Il frappa le tableau de bord de la main. "Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous sommes de nouveau en vie. Je ne sais pas vous mais je ne suis pas pressé de changer cet état de fait !"

Castiel lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. "Tu es un chasseur."

Son regard à lui ne fut pas plus aimable. "Et ce n’est pas ton cas."

"Nous sommes des soldats du–"

"Vous êtes des anges. Où, plutôt, vous êtes supposés en être." Il gesticula pour tenter de faire passer le message. "Ecoutez, les mecs, ne le prenez pas mal, mais pour l’instant, vous n’avez ni pouvoirs, ni entraînement, ni expérience. Si nous nous attaquions à quoi que ce soit ainsi, vous vous feriez tuer dans les cinq minutes, vous me feriez tuer–"

"Alors on va juste passer à côté," résuma Gabriel avec colère, accompagnant la phrase d’un geste furieux. "Laissons d’autres pauvres bâtards sans la moindre idée du problème se faire tuer, plutôt que–"

Sam s’agenouilla sur le siège et se tourna, conscient de la façon dont cela l’amenait à dominer l’autre homme, tellement plus petit, dans l’espace restreint de la voiture. "Et depuis quand toi, tu es pour chasser des monstres et sauver des gens ? Quel est le motif caché cette fois-ci ? "

Les yeux de Gabriel n’étaient plus qu’une fente. "Hey, vous deux n’avez peut-être pas une très haute opinion de moi, mais gardez à l’esprit, gamins, que je délivre la justice, d’une façon ou d’une autre, depuis bien avant qu’un de vous deux ne vienne au monde ! " 

Sam ne put s’empêcher de rougir à la réprimande, heureux que la pénombre à l’intérieur de la voiture dissimule sa réaction. Il oubliait, parfois, ce qu’était exactement Gabriel ( à part un emmerdeur) et il se sentait très jeune et ignorant de se le faire remarquer aussi brutalement – alors qu’il n’avait pas l’impression de mériter encore aucun de ces qualificatifs depuis très longtemps. Le regard de Gabriel était ferme, comme s’il savait exactement ce qu’il venait de faire, et Sam se détourna rapidement, reprenant sa position initiale.   
"Peu importe," força-t-il finalement entre ses dents. "Ecoutez, vous deux êtes sous ma responsabilité jusqu’à ce que vous ayez retrouvé votre mojo, et je dis qu’on ne va pas aller chasser." Il n’avait aucune illusion sur pourquoi ils estimaient tout à coup que c’était une bonne idée. Gabriel s’ennuyait, rien à de vertueux là dedans, et Cas était plus vertueux que réfléchi. Mais il continuait de vouloir leur crier dessus car ils ne réalisaient pas que Dean n’était plus là pour jouer les leader et frère et soutien et le rôle du stupide, irréfléchi héros. Il n’était pas ici pour veiller sur des anges qui n’avaient aucune expérience en ce qui concernait leur vulnérabilité. Ils étaient coincés avec Sam dans ce rôle et il était déjà sous-qualifié sans en plus les emmener pile au milieu de dangers réels. 

Mais Cas et Gabriel se contentèrent d’échanger un regard pas impressionné pour deux sous dans le rétroviseur, sans même s’en cacher. L’archange se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Sam et énonça d’une voix calme. "Okay, alors déjà? Nous sommes ta rien du tout, Sammy-chou. Certainement pas ta 'responsabilité'–"

Il est tout à fait possible que Sam ait pété un plomb à cet instant. Avant même d’être conscient de son geste, il était sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, ouvrant celle de derrière d’une telle façon qu’elle tressauta dans ses charnières et gesticula en direction d’un Gabriel très surpris. 

"Tu sais quoi? C’est parfait pour moi si tu veux partir. Personne ne te retient ici, crois-moi.." Intérieurement, Sam ne peut s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’il racontait, bordel. 

Gabriel cligna des yeux avec étonnement, et avec quelque chose comme un sentiment de trahison dans les yeux. "...Tu me jettes dehors?"

Sam serra les dents, s’agitant, se sentant tout à la fois contrarié et coupable. Il ne recula cependant pas, se contentant de désigner la nuit qui les entourait d’un geste. "Ecoute, tu peux aller te faire tuer de nouveau, si c’est ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas t’arrêter. Mais ne t’avise pas de me demander de t’aider à le faire ! "

L'archange restas assis, rigide, clairement furieux. Le journal était froissé en boule entre ses mains. Après un moment, il jeta un regard provoquant à Sam comme s’il envisageait vraiment de sortir de la voiture et de s'éloigner – envoyant sans le savoir une vague de panique dans l’humain qui lui faisait face – avant de, très lentement, comme à contrecœur, se laisser retomber en arrière contre le siège.

"Ouais," aboya Sam, trop soulagé pour se soucier de si sa voix sonnait faux. "Bien ce que je pensais." Il claqua la porte et tourna les talons sans un autre mot, soudain pressé de s’éloigner. De derrière lui il entendit le bruit de la fenêtre de voiture s’ouvrant sans douceur.

"Tu sais quoi?" cria Gabriel, sa voix résonant, perçante, à travers le parking. "C’est vraiment le plus grand des chocs que tu ais été choisi pour être l’Antéchrist!"

Scandalisé, Sam lui jeta un regard furieux par dessus son épaule, les lèvres retroussées comme pour mordre, avant d’entrer dans le motel. 

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel était tout sauf un expert en ce qui concernait les subtilités diverses des émotions humaines et tous les non dit qu’il pouvait y avoir entre individus, mais même lui pouvait dire que quelque chose avait changé entre son frère et Sam. Là où précédemment ils se chicanaient sans cesse, s’insultaient, se querellaient, le tout bien après que Castiel soit prêt à les faire taire par tous les moyens possibles, et bien maintenant il n’y avait plus qu’un silence glacial dans la voiture alors que Sam conduisait, les emmenant loin de la ville au fantôme. Il n'avait perdu aucun instant au matin, lançant les sacs dans la voiture au point du jour et les réveillant avec des éclats de voix emplis de colère. Castiel savait qu'il se sentait coupable d’ignorer la présence d'un fantôme, mais qu'il désirait au moins également emmener Gabriel loin de la tentation de danger. Ce qui le surprenait- ce qui était sans doute injuste de sa part – c’était celle des deux envies qui avait eu le dessus.

 

En vérité, Castiel n’était pas certain de comment il se sentait face à cette tournure des événements. Il était d'accord avec son frère sur le fait que Sam se comportait d’une façon bien trop protectrice, au point même de frôler la condescendance, et une telle attitude ne serait utile à aucun d’entre eux sur le long terme. Cependant, c'était aussi... agréable, de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiéter du bien-être de Gabriel, car cela était arrivé bien trop rarement. Gabriel, alors qu'il avait sans aucun doute aimé leurs frères plus âgés avec férocité et de même pour bien des anges plus jeunes comme Castiel, semblait pour ainsi dire toujours seul. Différent. Il avait toujours été juste d’une façon que même Michael ne pouvait guère atteindre, avait possédé un petit côté indocile semblable à Lucifer, quoique sans la malice de celui-ci ; et tout ce que Castiel avait dit de son affinité avec l'humanité n’était pas entièrement faux juste parce qu’il l’avait craché sous le coup de la colère. En toute honnêteté, sa fuite du Ciel n’avait pas vraiment été le choc et le scandale que cela aurait dût être. Il était isolé dans leur famille, encore plus à cause de son indépendance, si rare chez les anges. Cela devait le rendre fou, comprit Castiel d’un seul coup, d’être aussi dépendant de quelqu’un. Peut-être que c’était la cause de l’atmosphère dans la voiture. 

 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, prenant un instant pour observer Gabriel, étalé à travers le siège arrière, tapant férocement sur les touches de l'ordinateur portable en jouant au Spider Solitaire. Castiel fronça les sourcils et tourna ensuite son attention vers Sam, dont la poigne sur le volant était si serrée qu’il en avait les phalanges blanches et qui enfonçait méchamment l'accélérateur à la plus petite provocation.  
Castiel ne connaissait pas très profondément Sam, donc il était plus dur de déterminer la nature exacte de sa colère - d'autant plus que les gens en général continuaient de demeurer un mystère. Il se demanda pourquoi la réaction de Sam à l’idée de chasser avec eux avait été si négative. Il était vrai qu’ils étaient plus vulnérables que des gens n’ayant jamais été des anges - mais sûrement Sam avait passé la plupart de sa vie à chasser en compagnie d’autres humains? Il avait été élevé comme un soldat qui avait simplement dû accepter les occasionnels dommages collatéraux de cette guerre - ils avaient tous dût l’accepter- alors pourquoi une réaction si viscérale maintenant ?

Si Dean avait été avec eux, Castiel lui aurait demandé d'expliquer l'incohérence de tout cela. Et Dean, probablement, aurait dit quelque chose comme, C'est le mauvais moment du mois pour Samantha, ou peut-être, Sam joue juste au con. Ignore-le. Castiel aurait permis à sa bouche de tressauter un peu dans une trace de son amusement réticent et Dean lui aurait sourit en retour; d’un sourire aveuglant, heureux d’une plaisanterie partagée.

Sam braqua brusquement vers la droite dans une démonstration de mauvaise humeur et l'image de Dean lui sortit de l’esprit.

xxx

Castiel lisait beaucoup, ces jours-ci. Il avait commencé à lire sur d'Internet, puisque c'était le matériel de lecture qu’il pouvait se procurer le plus aisément, et il avait trouvé - et été ahuri par - les histoires incestueuses s’intéressant aux frères Winchester. Mais, outre qu’elles le faisaient se sentir vaguement inconfortable, ces versions fictives de Sam et Dean qui ne pourraient jamais faire honneur à la réalité l’avait plutôt déprimé, donc il avait rapidement abandonné Internet en faveur des livres d’occasion et des bibliothèques. Sam l'avait aidé à choisir ce qu'il avait expliqué être 'des classiques' et Castiel avait déjà lu Hamlet, deux tomes du Seigneur des Anneaux et Les Hauts de Hurlevent (qui était jusqu'à présent son favori, parce que, alors que c'était certainement une histoire brutale et morne, c'était le seul livre qu'il avait lu qui plaidait pour l'amour transcendant la mort). Quand Gabriel découvrit son passe-temps il avait seulement exigé qu'il lise quelque chose qui s’appelait The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Castiel avait solennellement promis de le faire. 

En fait, lorsque cela arriva, il revenait tout juste de la librairie locale, ayant demandé à Sam de le conduire. Son frère avait boudé toute la matinée, donc ils l'avaient laissé à son humeur dans la chambre de motel tandis qu'ils sortaient. Mais alors qu’ils rentraient, posant leurs clés, leurs manteaux et leurs sacs, Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil curieux aux deux lits vides, à l'écran de télé éteint, à la porte de salle de bains ouverte et à l'ordinateur portable abandonné, fronçant les sourcils. Sam, lui, peut-être habitué aux silences maladroits qui avaient surgi entre lui et Gabriel ces derniers temps, n'avait encore rien remarqué d’incorrect alors qu’il vidait le sac de courses alimentaires.

Castiel s’éclaircit la gorge avec hésitation. "Sam ? Je ne veux pas t’alarmer, mais est-ce qu'il est possible que cette ville contienne aussi une occasion de chasser un monstre dont tu aurais été inconscient ? "

L'autre homme leva les yeux, la confusion le faisant légèrement loucher. "Je ne pense pas. J'ai parcouru tous les journaux le jour de notre arrivée. Cet endroit n’a rien à signaler. Pourquoi ? "

"...Il semblerait que Gabriel soit parti."

 

x  
xxx  
x

Il fallut à Sam moins de dix minutes pour détruire totalement leur chambre de motel dans ses efforts pour déterminer si Gabriel n’était pas en fait en train de jouer une version élaborée et inappropriée de cache-cache.   
Castiel resta là à le regarder, essayant au début d’être la voix de la raison, mais concluant finalement qu’il était sans doute mieux de laisser Sam évacuer sa frustration en mettant le décor en pièces plutôt qu’en mettant en pièce un ex-archange quand ils le retrouveraient finalement. 

Quand Sam sortit de la salle de bains (ayant fini le saccage de la pièce principale depuis plusieurs minutes), Castiel l'attendait, perché sur la chaise en bois près de la porte, s’accrochant distraitement à sa nouvelle copie de Dorian Gray comme s’il était craintif de la perdre au milieu du tourbillon de la recherche.

Sam resta debout au centre de la pièce, semblant quelque peu perdu. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, encore plus ridicules que d'habitude et si Castiel ne se trompait pas, un petit muscle avait commencé à tressauter au coin de sa mâchoire.

"Je suis un ancien camé," siffla Sam, furieux, à mi-voix, faisant rouler ses épaules, un tic familial qui fit tressaillir légèrement Castiel. "Qui fait ça à un ancien drogué?"

Ignorant la question, qu'il assuma être rhétorique, Castiel se leva. "J'ai pris le temps d’étudier le journal tandis que tu étais ... occupé. Je n’ai pas pût trouver de référence à quoi que ce soit de suspect ou de surnaturel dans les parages, donc la situation n’est pas peut-être pas si terrible." 

"Pas si terrible ? J'ai perdu ton frère, Cas!"

"Tu n’es pas sa baby-sitter." La réponse sortit plus irritable qu'il n’en avait eu l'intention et il inspira pour se calmer avant de continuer. "Gabriel est un adulte. Relativement. Et tandis que ses actions sont souvent ... pleines de pétulance, il a toujours été capable de s’assumer. En toute probabilité il a simplement gagné la ville pour se distraire et retournera quand il s’ennuiera. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps-"

"Oh, vraiment– et alors? Tu crois qu’on devrait juste rester assis-là et attendre?"

"Je–"

"Ouais, et ben c’est pas au programme, Cas. Même s'il n'est pas assez stupide - bon Dieu, je l’espère - pour aller chasser tout seul, n’importe quoi pourrait arriver. Il pourrait ... je ne sais pas, être renversé par une foutue voiture ou autre chose!" Il tressaillit involontairement alors que cela ramenait un souvenir, un flash vif et déconcertant : Dean projeté dans les airs à Mystery Spot, le cri aigu de pneus, le sang de son frère s’écoulant la route.

En toute honnêteté, cela aurait été probablement quelque chose comme une justice du karma que Gabriel rencontre ainsi sa fin, mais cela n’empêcha pas Sam de réagir violemment à la simple pensée de cette mort.

En secouant la tête pour en chasser l'image, il croisa le regard bleu fixe et pas du tout convaincu de Castiel. "Je pense que tu réagis de façon irrationnelle," l’informa l'ange platement.

Ennuyé, Sam saisit ses clés et sa veste. "Pense ce que tu veux. Je vais aller le chercher." 

"Sam ..." 

"Non, Cas. Plus un mot." Il vérifia ses poches. "Ecoute, reste juste là, okay ? S'il revient avant moi, appelle-moi."  
Castiel soupira, admettant sa défaite, alors que le plus jeune des Winchester sortait en trombe de la pièce sans un autre mot. Un instant plus tard il entendit leur voiture sortir en rugissant de sa place de parking et le grondement s’éloigna vers la ville.

Seul, il observa autour de lui la chambre ruinée, maudissant, pendant une seconde, l’immaturité de son frère et le besoin de protection étouffante de Sam.

Dean dirait, La famille, franchement. Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on y fasse ?

Se répétant ce conseil à lui-même, il reprit place sur la chaise de bois rachitique et ouvrit son livre.

x  
xxx  
x  
Il se révéla que Sam n’avait apparemment pas la moindre idée de où Gabriel choisirait d’aller pour s’amuser. 

Cela n’avait rien d’une surprise, pensait-il en quittant encore un autre bar sans signe de l’archange. Pas comme s’il savait grand-chose sur Gabriel, en fait. Il se demandait si ce n’était pas le cas de tout le monde. 

Cela faisait des heures qu’ils avaient trouvé la chambre de motel vide et Sam commençait sérieusement à flipper. Il avait vérifié chaque bar, restaurant, café et foutu magasin de sucreries qu'il avait croisés, en vain. Il avait même assuré ses arrières et revérifié certains d'entre eux une seconde fois. Il en était réduit à parcourir frénétiquement des allées de supermarché, des rayonnages de bibliothèque, des magasins de jeux d'arcade, bon Dieu (il avait sérieusement pensé qu’il tenait quelque chose, dans le dernier cas). Comme la journée s’écoulait et que son inquiétude augmentait, il avait appelé Cas deux fois juste pour vérifier que Gabriel n’était pas revenu au motel de lui-même et les deux fois il avait reçu la même réponse négative, il avait même gagné le terminus de bus quelques miles plus loin le long de la route, se demandant d'un air incrédule si l'archange était assez au fait des habitudes humaines pour faire du stop jusque là-bas. Il n’y avait pas trouvé Gabriel, cependant et n’avait plus d’autres idées, à part admettre sa défaite.

Il était assis dans la voiture au bord de la route alors qu’il commençait à faire sombre, se sentant bizarrement abasourdi. Son incursion auto-assigné dans le domaine des responsabilités était partie en fumée même plus tôt qu'il ne l’avait prévu. Bordel, comment Dean avait-il survécut à cette merde ?

Une fois, quand Sam avait douze ans, après une dispute avec leur père, il avait bourré son sac de vêtements de rechange, d’un livre, d’un sachet de M*Ms et d’un couteau et ensuite il s'était sauvé du motel du moment et avait commencé à marcher. Le début s’était bien passé. Son père n'avait pas remarqué son absence jusqu'à ce que Dean rentre, au moins deux ou trois heures plus tard, ils s’étaient mis alors à le chercher frénétiquement.  
Ce souvenir fit tressaillir Sam, se demandant s’ils s’étaient sentis ainsi; se demandant si, comme lui, ils avaient soudainement été incapables d'arrêter de penser à chaque monstre dont ils avaient jamais entendu parler, sortant de l'obscurité alors qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour le repousser.

Bon, okay, Gabriel n'était pas un fugitif de douze ans – c’était toujours valide.

Cela avait été Dean qui l'avait trouvé. Bien sûr. Sam marchait le long d'une route qui ressemblait à celle-ci, affamé et fatigué et sans destination réelle, quand l'Impala avait dérapé en s’arrêtant à côté de lui et son frère l'avait traîné à l'intérieur par les cheveux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot à Sam de tout le voyage retour, n'avait même rien dit après que leur Père ait lui-même hurlé sur Sam à en avoir la voix rauque et l’ait puni pour une durée indéterminée. Dean ne l'avait pas pardonné pendant des jours, en fait, ce qui à l’époque avait semblé une éternité sans précédent.

Bon Dieu, il espérait que Ben ne ferait pas les mêmes trucs stupides que Sam avait faits en grandissant. Dean méritait la chance d’élever au moins un enfant normal.

Soudainement, l'absence de son frère était une perte viscérale, une douleur aiguë dans ses tripes.

Donnant un coup contre le volant, il se secoua avec colère. Bordel, il était vraiment une pleurnicheuse parfois. Il y avait des questions beaucoup plus urgentes à traiter.

Okay. Donc. Gabriel était parti. Cela avait probablement été seulement une question de temps, de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas exactement forcer un archange à rester avec lui plus longtemps si Gabriel voulait vraiment partir. Et hé, peut-être que ses pouvoirs s'étaient finalement régénérés et les choses étaient de retour à la normal. C'était... C'était bien. Super, même. On ne pouvait pas exactement lui renier l’envie de tester ses ailes après aussi longtemps cloué au sol, n'est-ce pas ? Et ouais, un foutu mot d’adieu aurait été pas mal, mais Gabriel avait probablement des priorités différentes s'il était de retour en tant qu’ange à temps complet. Des responsabilités qu’il devait récupérer. D’autres gens qu’il avait abandonnés, à moment ou un autre. Connard.  
Sam renifla, dégouté par lui-même, et mit le moteur en marche. 

Bon Dieu, il était pathétique. Quant n'était pas occupé à se retourner la tête au sujet de Gabriel - qui était parfaitement libre de partir quand il le voulait, en fait, particulièrement après ce que Sam lui avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation – et bien il boudait d'une façon vraiment spectaculaire sur le bonheur bien mérité de son frère. C’était stupide et égoïste et enfantin et est-ce qu’il n'avait pas gaspillé assez de sa vie avec ce genre de manie ? Il allait s'arrêter. Tout de suite. Il allait retourner au motel avec Cas (qui récupérerait probablement ses pouvoirs d'ange bientôt, lui aussi, et partirait au cours des prochains jours) et il n'allait pas gâcher un autre instant à penser à ce que Dean faisait ou où Gabriel était. Pas un.

x  
xxx  
x

Sa promesse tint les quinze minutes nécessaires pour se retrouver à mi-chemin du motel.  
Il avait traversé la ville en tout sens et la route ne comprenait pas grand chose entre cet endroit et sa destination. Il y avait, cependant, un petit bâtiment de mauvais goût sur un côté de la route. Il était passé devant plus tôt mais l’avait cru fermé, mais maintenant une enseigne vacillante au néon était allumée au-dessus de l'embrasure. Il ralentit la voiture comme il s'approchait, un soupçon naissant rendant son expression meurtrière.

C'était un bar, en quelque sorte; d’un genre plus rude que ce qu’il avait fréquenté avec les anges. Cela lui rappelait le Roadhouse, seulement ... plus méchant. Sam, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, fut pour une fois tout à fait heureux de sa taille considérable et de sa stature, parce que l'endroit semblait plein de voyous et de motards qui l'observaient méchamment alors qu’il gagnait le bar. Ceci était une idée stupide. Si Gabriel avait jamais mis les pieds ici, il se serait retrouvé dehors sur son minuscule cul deux minutes plus tard. Cependant, cela ne faisait aucun mal de verifier. Enfin, il espérait. 

Le barman était une femme aux cheveux noirs avec un rouge à lèvres écarlate et une tenue qui laissait peu de choses à l’imagination. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé lorsqu’il lui fit un signe de la main pour attirer son attention. 

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon mignon?"

"Uhm, hey. Je, euh, cherche un gars..."

Un sourcil dessiné au crayon s’arqua. "Mauvais endroit, trésor."

"Non! Non, pas comme..." Il soupira exagérément quand il se rendit compte qu’elle se fichait de lui, puis tendit une main pour indiquer une taille, à mi-hauteur de son torse. "Il est à peu près haut comme ça, des cheveux assez longs, bruyant, et vraiment pénible?"

A sa grande surprise, son visage s’éclaira immédiatement. "Vous parlez de ce petit type, Gabe, c’est ça?"

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan. "...Vous l’avez vu?"

Elle indiqua quelque chose par dessus son épaule. "Juste là. C’est vraiment quelque chose, ce type."  
Sam ne l’écoutait plus. Il pivota sur ses talons, observant la foule, et en effet Gabriel était assis à l’une des tables du fond. Le soulagement l’envahit – et repartit aussi sec quand il observa un peu mieux. C’était Gabriel, en effet, assis à une table entouré d’hommes qui faisaient passer Sam pour petit en comparaison, et l’archange pour carrément fragile. Ils jouaient au poker.

"Dites moi que je rêve..."

Il pouvait entendre Gabriel terminant une plaisanterie tandis qu’il se rapprochait, une plaisanterie qui fit éclater les autres joueurs d’un rire brusque, rauque. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas la patience pour des politesses ou des finasseries et il s’arrêta derrière la chaise de l'archange, se penchant pour siffler directement dans l'oreille de Gabriel, "Bordel, tu fais quoi?"

Surpris, Gabriel se retourna et le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, avant de piailler, "Sammy!" Il avait le culot de sembler sincèrement enchanté. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je te cherche," gronda Sam à mi-voix, résistant à peine à la forte envie de traîner l'autre physiquement de son siège à la voiture comme un enfant fugueur. "Je t'ai cherché toute la journée." 

"Oh ?" C’était un murmure distrait alors que Gabriel étudiait sa main. "Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
"Sérieusement ? Sérieusement!" Sam céda à la tentation et le saisit par l'épaule de sa veste, le retournant pour pouvoir capter son regard. "Tu ne peux pas juste disparaître-!" 

"Hé, hé!" Gabriel se débattit inefficacement, tandis qu'autour de la table les autres joueurs de carte lorgnaient la scène et riaient sous cape. "Vire tes pattes de la marchandise!"

Sam voulait le frapper. L’étrangler. S'il n’avait passé des heures à retourner dans sa tête des suppositions de plus en plus cinglées sur Gabriel déjà mort - à nouveau - il aurait voulu l'assassiner. Vu les circonstances, il considéra qu’il s’agissait d’un exploit remarquable de sang-froid de se contenter d’aboyer, "Debout. On s’en va."

L'archange leva d'un coup sec un sourcil amusé d’une façon rappelant la barman, avant de se détourner dédaigneusement de Sam et de retourner à son jeu. "' Je ne pense pas, gamin. Je suis plutôt au milieu d’un truc, là."

"Ce n’était pas une question–"

"Peu importe. Si tu arrêtais de geindre et montrait un peu de gratitude?" Gabriel se retourna de nouveau vers lui et lui dédia un sourire malicieux. "Je gagne notre pitance."

"Tu es..." A ce moment, les yeux de Sam zoomèrent sur la pile de cash et de pièces et sur la montre hors de prix près du coude de Gabriel. "Tu gagnes?"

Et ok, peut-être que c’était une question stupide. Il s’agissait après tout de l’Embrouilleur. Il gagnait tous les jeux qu’il entamait, d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

Gabriel lui fit un clin d’oeil. "Bien sûr."

Oh, c’était vraiment pas bon. 

"Sérieusement. Juste ... prend ce que tu as et allons-y." Il essaya de paraître calme et diplomatique, mais n'était pas entièrement certain d’y arriver. 

L'archange agita vaguement une main. "Et priver ces messieurs de la chance de se refaire ? Sam. Vraiment. Je suis choqué." Les hommes autour de la table émirent des bruits approbateurs, firent tinter leur verres et battirent les cartes. Sam se pinça le nez avec lassitude.

"Oh, regardez-ça!" exulta Gabriel, posant violemment ses cartes avec un mouvement fleuri. "Carré d’as."  
Il y eut un gémissement collectif d'irritation comme Gabriel tendait les mains vers sa pile de gains, se penchant en avant sur la table. Du point de vue de Sam, l’instant suivant sembla se dérouler au ralenti. La veste de l'archange s’entrouvrit légèrement avec le mouvement et deux ou trois jeux de cartes dégringolèrent sur la table. Gabriel se fixa, ses mains toujours tendues vers l'argent, alors que chaque regard aux alentours se dirigeait vers eux et s’assombrissait d’une façon sinistre.

"... Huh," chuchota nerveusement Gabriel en direction de Sam. "Tricher était vachement plus facile quand je pouvais vraiment faire disparaître les cartes, tu sais ?"

Sam n’eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Le type le plus proche de Gabriel se mit brusquement sur ses pieds avec un grognement de colère, des mains massives s’abattant sur les épaules de l'archange et le tirant de sa chaise. Gabriel glapit, luttant inefficacement et ressemblant totalement à l'humain impuissant, stupidement fragile qu’il était. Sam, plus tard, ne se rappellerait pas avoir pris la décision suivante. Il réagit simplement à la vue de tout ça, une journée entière à imaginer Gabriel en danger déterminant ses actions avant même qu’il ait la possibilité d’y réfléchir.

Son poing partit en flèche avec une exactitude infaillible, atterrissant sur le nez du type. Il y eut un craquement dégoûtant, un beuglement d'atrocités et Gabriel fut lâché et momentanément oublié.

Sam secoua sa main et se campa sur ses pieds, comme tous les autres à la table sautaient sur leurs pieds furieusement et que le reste du bar émettait un hurlement assourdissant d'encouragement à la perspective d'un combat. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour enregistrer les yeux dorés de Gabriel, larges et stupéfiés et ensuite il dût esquiver comme le premier poing s’abattait sur lui. 

x  
xxx  
x

Comme précédemment établi, Castiel n'était pas particulièrement au point avec les émotions - particulièrement quand il s’agissait de les ressentir lui-même. Dans le passé il avait connu des nuances de ... d'émotion, supposait-il. D'habitude, elles avaient été les plus fortes quand il avait été confronté avec les humains (ou avec des êtres semblables à des humains) dont il s’était trouvé entouré au fil du temps; Sam, Dean, Anna et Gabriel avaient tous, une fois ou une autre, réussi à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, le faisant agir de façon étonnante pour lui. 

Mais c'était alors qu'il était encore un ange. Il ne reniait pas ses premières émotions mais elles avaient été des expériences différentes de ce qu’il expérimentait désormais.

Pour les humains, comme il l’avait découvert au cours des dernières heures, il y avait quelque chose de presque physique dans les émotions; un phénomène biologique. Castiel avait été béatement inconscient qu'il se voyait épargner le tintamarre d’oiseau terrifié de son coeur, le mal de tête dût au stress, l'agitation qui l'avait progressivement rattrapé comme le jour entier s’écoulait et qu’il restait seul. Il venait d'appeler le téléphone portable de Sam trois fois de suite sans réponse et 'panique' commençait maintenant à lentement remplacer ' crainte'.

Il avait tapé un autre numéro sur son téléphone; un numéro connu par coeur qu’il avait promis à Sam et à lui-même de ne jamais utiliser de nouveau. Il n'avait pas appelé encore, mais il rassemblait ses forces pour le faire.

Dean saurait quoi faire si leurs frères avaient vraiment des ennuis.

Le téléphone s’alluma brusquement dans sa main, vibrant avec force et réussissant à le faire sursauter si fort qu'il l'en laissa presque tomber. Un numéro inconnu s’afficha à l'écran. Il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille, précautionneusement. 

"Cas? Cas. Tu m’entends?"

"Sam."

"Hey! Parfait. Okay, écoute: j’ai trouvé Gabriel."

Castiel prit un instant pour absorber le choc brusque du soulagement. "C’est... Je suis content. Serez-vous bientôt de retour?" Il se rappela le numéro inconnu qui s’était affiché sur l’écran. "D’où est-ce que tu appelles?"

"Je, uh..."

"Sam, est-ce que Gabriel–?"

"Nous avons été arrêtés, okay?"

.  
.  
A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

Se voir sorti de prison par Castiel, ex-ange du Seigneur, ne fut pas le moment le plus glorieux de la vie de Sam.

Ils avaient été arrêtés sous les charges relativement mineures d'ivresse et de trouble de l’ordre publique. Cependant, une fois Sam fouillé, s’y était rapidement ajouté le port d’arme non déclarée, et la participation de Gabriel à un cercle de jeu clandestin- et en trichant encore – n’avait rien arrangé.

C'était déjà presque le matin quand Castiel paya leur caution avec l'argent de la carte de crédit de Sam et qu’ils se trouvèrent libres de retourner au motel, la voiture ayant été confisquée. Il gelait, l'herbe craquait sous leurs chaussures et le ciel était vert-bleu avec l'aube qui approchait.

"Ainsi donc," fit Gabriel, rompant le silence après peut-être une demi-heure. "... C'est arrivé."

"Je te déteste," l’informa Sam sans préambule, très factuellement, comme si c’était une déclaration qu’il attendait juste de pouvoir placer. 

Castiel soupira et ils continuèrent de marcher sans un autre mot.

xxx

Ils se mirent en route de nouveau dès que Sam récupéra la voiture, tous tendus et irritables d’avoir été privé de sommeil. Castiel vola sans aucun remord la place habituel de son frère sur le siège arrière et s’endormit promptement, son vieux trench-coat jeté sur lui comme une couverture et son sac à dos servant d'oreiller de fortune. Cela expédia Gabriel devant avec Sam - aucun deux n’étant particulièrement heureux d’une telle disposition.

Ils allèrent vers l’ouest, jusqu’en Iowa, Sam voulant traverser la frontière de l’état, au cas où son arrestation aurait remué des choses avec le FBI de nouveau (ce serait juste typique, le comble de l’insulte). Gabriel regardait les champs de blé défiler par la fenêtre alors qu’ils roulaient, s’ennuyant. La radio n'avait pas de réception, donc il ne pouvait même pas jouer avec les stations. De temps en temps, son regard se promenait dans la voiture, mais il finissait toujours par tressaillir quand il posait ses yeux sur l'humain.

Dépassé par le nombre, Sam avait pris pas mal de coups dans le bar la nuit dernière avant que les autorités n'interviennent. Maintenant, dans la lumière impitoyable d’un jour d'hiver, un hématome sombre s’étalait cruellement à travers une pommette et la lèvre inférieure était fendue. Sa mâchoire cliquetait chaque fois qu'il la desserrait assez longtemps pour parler et sur le volant ses articulations étaient meurtries et gonflées.

Gabriel, lui, s'était échappé sans une égratignure.

Il aurait du être ravi, tout compte fait. Aurait été, d'habitude. Ayant toujours eu un talent pour éviter le blâme et esquiver les conséquences, c’était plutôt un soulagement de constater que cette habilité ne l'avait pas abandonné avec ses pouvoirs. Mais quelque chose était différent, dans ce cas particulier. Il y avait quelque chose presque ... contrariant à cette entière débâcle. Il se demanda si c’était parce que, cette fois, il n'avait pas simplement évité les conséquences - quelqu'un était volontairement intervenu et les avait prises sur lui.

Sam était volontairement intervenu et les avait prises sur lui.

Quelque chose de déplaisant et de méconnu lui tordait les tripes. Machinalement, il regretta avoir mangé les ailes de poulet épicées au bar de bickers. 

Il refusait absolument d’admettre la possibilité que ce puisse être un sentiment de culpabilité.

xxx

Son malaise dura le reste de la journée, refusant de le laisser s’offrir un petit somme comme Castiel, ou même de fournir son bavardage habituel, à savoir irrévérencieux et sans rapport avec l’occasion. Il resta comme éteint au cours du voyage, continua dans le même état quand ils s’inscrivirent finalement dans un autre motel, une autre chambre, et lui et Castiel observèrent Sam qui sombrait dans un sommeil proche de l’évanouissement sur le premier lit sur lequel il trébucha, ayant tenu sur les nerfs les deux jours qui venaient de s’écouler.

Castiel retira sa veste militaire miteuse, la lançant en même temps que son sac à dos sur l'autre lit et jetant à Gabriel un regard appuyé. "Si tu te sens vraiment le besoin de lutter contre l’ennui de nouveau, je te conseillerais de trouver une façon de le faire à l'intérieur du bâtiment cette fois."

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main qui suggérait exactement ce que son petit frère pouvait faire avec son conseil.

xxx

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. 

Gabriel s’était découvert une tendresse particulière pour le sommeil, une fois qu’il avait enfin trouvé le truc. En être soudainement privé était apparemment un des autres aspects cruels et inhabituels de l’humanité. Il se retournait, irritable, sur le canapé inconfortable et usé, un ressort lui rentrant dans le dos, et chaque mouvement provoquait un bruit plutôt alarmant dans le meuble brinquebalant. 

À un certain moment, minuit passé, il admit sa défaite avec un soupir bruyant et rejeta la couverture le couvrant, tremblant dans son boxer et T-shirt. Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment vague de dégoût envers lui-même, il se leva du canapé et traversa la chambre jusqu’à se tenir debout à côté du lit de Sam, observant l’humain. Même dans les ténèbres, Gabriel était profondément conscient du bleu sur son visage et aussi du fait que sa lèvre fendue avait saigné de nouveau pendant la nuit. Ce n’était pas des blessures sérieuses – cela n'était rien, en fait, en comparaison d'autres coups Sam avait pris au cours des années. Bon Dieu, ce n'étaient même pas les pires blessures dont Gabriel lui-même avait été directement responsable.

Néanmoins, il ressentit une autre montée inexplicable de culpabilité.

Sans vraiment bien y réfléchir, il s’assit lui-même au bord du lit de Sam, faisant bouger le matelas inutilement. Sam expira et, sans ouvrir les yeux, se tourna sur le côté, loin de Gabriel. L'archange se figea, incertain, est-ce que cela avait été une coïncidence ou une rebuffade claire et nette ?

Il décida que, d’une façon ou d’une autre, ça n’avait pas d’importance.

"Hé BigFoot ?" Il n’osa pas parler plus fort que le chuchotement, réticent à donner à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire du volume ou de la substance. Il n'obtint de toute façon aucune réponse ce qui, en fait rendait les choses un peu plus faciles. "... Ecoute. Ce n'est pas que j'admette avoir fauté ou quoi que ce soit, juste pour être clair. Parce que ce n’est pas le cas. Je n’ai pas eu tort, je veux dire." Bordel, on ne peut pas dire qu’il était doué pour cet exercice. "Personne ne t’a demandé de sauter à mon secours et de jouer le héros. J'étais... Tout ce serait bien passé. Si tu n’étais pas un maniaque toujours prompt à jouer au preux chevalier-" Il s’interrompit brusquement, réalisant qu’il avait jeté les mots au dos d’un Sam endormi et fit une pause pour lever les yeux au ciel. " Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te débarrasser de cette tendance malheureuse au sacrifice, tu sais. On pourrait penser que mourir une demi-douzaine aurait fait pénétrer la leçon aurait dans ton crâne de Cro-Magnon. Ceci pourrait être ta dernière résurrection pour ce qu’on en sait - bien que cela semble peu probable, vu la tendance Winchester à une immortalité proche de celle du cancrelat... "Il s’éloignait du sujet, là. " Ce que je veux dire c’est….Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu devrais arrêter de t’inquiéter autant, gamin. Moi et Castiel, on est des grands garçons, on est dans le jeu depuis un moment. Ta volonté bien intentionnée mais naïve de jouer les protecteurs commence à être lassante. Donc tu vois, si tu pouvais juste…te décrisper un peu, tout irait bien. "

Sa main plana brièvement sur l'épaule musclée de Sam comme s’il songeait à la tapoter, mais après une seconde ou deux il la laissa retomber sans contact. Il espérait que Sam était vraiment endormi. Gabriel détestait avoir à dire merci.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et revint au canapé, refusant fermement de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière et découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre s’il avait été écouté. Par conséquent, il manqua la lumière se réfléchissant dans les yeux de Sam, ouverts dans l'obscurité et, dans le lit d’à côté, ceux de Castiel tout aussi ouverts.

xxx

Castiel se réveilla le matin suivant avec un... problème.

Il avait rêvé, quelque chose de fragmenté et d’intense, des flashbacks de sensations auxquelles il n’était pas habitué et qu’il ne pouvait pas se rappeler clairement. Le phénomène n’était pas exactement une expérience nouvelle, il avait rêvé plusieurs fois depuis qu’il était devenu humain, des souvenirs embrouillés et des scènes imaginées s’emmêlant dans sa tête, le laissant désorienté au matin. C’était, par contre, la première fois que cela l’affectait physiquement : ses joues brûlant alors que les cellules sanguines s’y concentraient sous la peau, son rythme cardiaque lourd et rapide, et…plus bas, tout était tendu. Il cligna des yeux étonné par lui-même, ou plutôt par l’hôte humain qui était devenu lui-même – se sentant perplexe et inconfortable et vaguement insatisfait.

La porte de salle de bains s'ouvrit et Sam apparut, lui lançant un coup d'oeil machinal au passage avant de brusquement s’arrêter et l’observer un peu plus attentivement. Ses yeux s’élargirent radicalement avant que son regard se précipite vers le plafond et s’y fixe.

"Uhm, Cas? Est-ce que tu pourrais... faire quelque chose pour ça? ...S’il te plaît?"

De nouveau, l’ange baissa la tête pour observer son corps, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il avait rejeté la couverture pendant la nuit et le drap fin ne dissimulait pas vraiment l’étrange tente dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

Notant apparemment sa confusion, Sam grimaça et détourna la tête. « Oh mon dieu, il est hors de question que je m’en charge. » Il traversa la chambre jusqu’à l’endroit où Gabriel continuait de dormir et se pencha pour le secouer avec insistance. « Debout, allez. Réveille-toi ! »

L’archange se réveilla, essayant vaguement de le repousser. "Oh, quoi? Tu choisis ce genre d’heure pour m’adresser la parole à nouveau?" Il se frotta les yeux avec une moue fatiguée et bailla. "Cela veut dire que tu vas arrêter de me prendre de haut?"

Les mains sur les hanches, Sam hocha la tête dédaigneusement. "Ouais, bien sûr, si tu veux. Tu es complètement et totalement pardonné – à condition que tu aies avec ton frère La Discussion, là, maintenant, foutrement tout de suite.."

Gabriel se tourna pour fixer Castiel d’un regard encore vague, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que son expression s’éclaire lentement avec quelque chose de mauvais et jubilant. "Est-ce que... ?"

"Oui. Alors si tu pouvais juste–"

"Aaw. La première érection matinale de Castiel. Oh, c’est adorable."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis," s’obstina Sam, hissant Gabriel du canapé. "Juste ... je ne sais pas, explique-lui tout ça ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais aller ... n'importe où auilleurs, franchement."

Appliquant ses paroles, il partit en ligne droite vers la porte – n’arrivant pas tout à fait à s'échapper avant que Gabriel lui crie, "Hé, il devrait juste penser à Dean. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait deviner les choses tout seul à partir de là!"

La porte claqua et Gabriel se retourna pour le regarder, sérieux. "Okay, à partir de maintenant, plus un mot au sujet du fait que j’abandonne mes responsabilités, parce que tout ça? C’est très largement au-delà de tout, frangin. Très largement. “

xxx

Sam revint une heure plus tard avec le petit-déjeuner, évitant d'une manière significative de demander comment la session impromptue d’éducation sexuelle s’était passé (il y avait, après tout, des choses qu'il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ). Il remit à Gabriel sa boîte de pancakes et à Cas son McMuffin saucisse et puis resta planté là, indécis, jusqu'à ce que l'attention des deux anges dérive lentement vers lui.

"C’qu’y a ?" demanda Gabriel à travers une bouchée de gâteau pleine de sirop.

"J'étais, uh ... je pensais que je pourrais vous enseigner un peu de corps à corps. Autodéfense, vous voyez? Si vous voulez."

Gabriel arrêta de mastiquer et déglutit avec difficulté, clairement surprise. Même Castiel s’assit plus droit dans sa chaise, le sac de papier du petit déjeuner mis de côté. "Sam?"

"Je n’ai pas changé d’avis. On ne va pas aller chasser." Il les cloua d’un regard qui n’admettait pas d’argument avant de continuer "Mais vu que vous avez prouvé que vous pouvez inciter des humains tout à fait normaux à vous tuer, je me suis dit que vous devriez au moins savoir comment vous défendre si quelque chose arrive. » Il haussa les épaules, un peu honteux. 

Castiel lui donna un minuscule sourire appréciatif. "Je crois que cela serait sage."

Gabriel, par contre, sauta sur ses pieds, pancakes abandonnés, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Sam tente de lui mettre une beigne immédiatement. "Hey, attend un peu, on se calme. Je n’ai jamais dit que j’allais te laisser m’assaillir."

"Je ne vais pas–"

"Je marque comme un rien dans ce stupide hôte! Est-ce que tu m’as vu?" Il se désigna d’une gesticulation incrédule – et, pour être honnête, il ne constituait pas une vision bien impressionnante ainsi au saut du lit, en boxer et décoiffé par le sommeil.

"Je serai gentil avec toi, promis" murmura Sam, levant les yeux au ciel. "Désolé Gabriel, mais tu as dit que tu voulais plus d’indépendance. Je veux dire–" Il eut un rictus. "–Je ne voudrais pas être accusé d’être prompt à jouer au preux chevalier. Ou quoi que ce soit du genre."

L’archange jura à mi-voix.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour de Noël arriva sans fanfare, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu’il le passait en compagnie d'anges. Sam aurait pensé que ce serait bien plus important pour eux. Que cela rentrait dans la description de leur job ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

"La date d'aujourd'hui n'a aucune vraie signification religieuse," lui fit remarquer Castiel quand il aborda le sujet.

"Elle a simplement été choisie pour coïncider avec la célébration de l’hiver pour faciliter l'introduction du christianisme." 

"Donc, si vous n’aimez pas ça, c’est parce que en fait c’est juste une fête païenne ?"

Gabriel lui jeta un regard caustique. "Désolé, mais tu te souviens de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, tu penses que c’est un truc qui me ferait tiquer ?" Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n’est pas que nous n’aimons pas ça, de toute façon. C’est plus... aucune opinion sur le sujet, tu vois ? C'est une date sur un calendrier auquel nous ne nous conformons pas. Qui s’en soucie donc ?"

Sam haussa les sourcils. "Huh. Bien ..."

"En plus," ajouta l'archange, les mots déformés autour de la canne de sucre rayée rouge et blanc qu’il suçait. "C’est devenu si commercial de nos jours."

xxx

Le Grinch passait à la télé ce soir là et ils restèrent assis à le regarder dans la chambre de motel, comme un étrange tableau dysfonctionnel de Noël. Cas était assis sur un des lits, appuyé contre la tête de lit et semblant exceptionnellement détendu. Il avait emprunté un de sweats surdimensionné de Sam, tirant les manches sur ses doigts contre la température frisquette de la chambre. Ses pieds enveloppés de chaussettes sortaient de jeans déchirés, dérangeant les couvertures et un nouveau livre était appuyé sur ses genoux relevés. Il le lisait, officiellement, mais n'avait en fait quitté des yeux le poste de télévision depuis plus de quarante minutes.

"Ce film ne contient aucun des symboles traditionnels de la Nativité," fit-il remarquer alors qu’ils observaient Jim Carrey dans son costume de Grinch traverser le Mont Crumpet. "Certes, la plupart étaient imprécis, mais j'aurais pensé que les gens restaient fixés sur leurs traditions pour le thème."

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé. Il commençait à s'habituer à la façon dont les anges envoyaient balader le dogme chrétien de façon presque distraite. "Il est basé sur une histoire pour enfants, Cas," expliqua-t-il patiemment. "C’est supposé être drôle et un peu surréaliste. Et probablement aussi généraliste que possible, pas fixé sur une religion." 

"Ouais," reprit Gabriel à travers la chambre. "Le christianisme, c’est tellement démodé. Faut vivre avec son temps, frangin."

L'archange avait malheureusement entrepris d’apprendre, tout seul, à utiliser le micro-onde une semaine auparavant environ et il avait prouvé depuis qu’il constituait une menace dans le domaine, souscrivant apparemment à la philosophie que quoi que ce soit de comestible était mieux une fois explosé. Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à détruire entièrement un micro-ondes en couvrant l’intérieur de chocolat fondu et un autre en faisant complètement éclater une barquette de plat cuisiné, dans le couvercle duquel il avait oublié de percer des trous.

Sam, qui n’était pas d'humeur à passer Noël à gratter un autre désastre culinaire du plancher ou des murs, avait limité Gabriel à la plus simple des tâches cette fois.

A cet instant, l'appareil émit un bip final et Gabriel, triomphalement, et bien trop excité, en sortit un sac de pop-corn. "Beurre et miel," proclama-t-il fièrement alors qu’une odeur sucrée se répandait dans la chambre. Il en engouffra une poignée dans sa bouche, clairement heureux de son succès.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?" demanda Sam d'un air perplexe, avant de décider qu’il ne voulait pas savoir. "Tu vas t’enrober si tu continues à manger autant de sucreries que tu en as l’habitude."

Gabriel commença par écarter le sujet d’un geste, puis s’arrêta brusquement avec une mine vaguement alarmée. "Tu crois ?" 

"Relax. Ta taille de guêpe est toujours intacte. Pour le moment."

L'archange sourit d'un air satisfait. "Sacrément vrai." Il revint jusqu’au canapé sur lequel Sam était assis, se jeta inélégamment sur les coussins et installa ses jambes sur les genoux de Sam, croisées au niveau des chevilles.  
Déconcerté, Sam lui jeta un regard curieux. "Tu n’as pas ce genre de taille de guêpe. Ouste."

Mais Gabriel l'ignora, préférant s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé et consacrer son attention au film, lançant de temps en temps un grain collant de pop-corn en l'air et inclinant la tête pour l’attraper. Sam soupira, admettant sa défaite, sachant bien qu’il gaspillerait son énergie à protester et reposa ses mains sur les pieds envahissant, ne sachant pas trop où les mettre autrement.

Il se sentit immédiatement effrayé et il lui fallut un long moment pour comprendre pourquoi.

Il lui vint enfin à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir jamais touché Gabriel autrement que dans un geste de colère - et même là, seulement de temps en temps. Malgré ce que Dean affirmait, en règle générale Sam n'était pas tellement tactile, mais c'était rare pour lui de ne jamais toucher quelqu’un, même des contacts légers. Même avec Cas, il se souvenait vaguement lui avoir serré la main en le rencontrant ou l’avoir soutenu quand l'ange avait poussé ses pouvoirs trop loin. Mais Gabriel...

L'archange semblait étrangement humain ainsi étendu, parfaitement détendu, les membres rayonnant une chaleur totalement normale à travers les jeans usés. Il sentait le pop-corn affreusement sucré et le shampooing fruité de sa douche précédente; il sentait une odeur propre, masculine.

En rougissant légèrement, Sam osa un coup d'oeil et trouva Gabriel en train de l'observer. L'archange souriait d'un air satisfait et comme Sam prenait un air perplexe, il eut un jeu de sourcils tout en regardant la main étreignant son tibia.

Sam le lâcha comme s’il s’était brûlé et chercha ensuite à dissimuler le mouvement involontaire, levant la main pour gratter sa nuque tout en se demandant vaguement ce qui venait d’arriver, bordel ! Il gigota un instant, avant de finalement croiser les bras, en gardant mains pour lui cette fois.

Paresseusement, Gabriel renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d’un long rire , apparemment très amusé.

xxx

Et Noel passa sans grande cérémonie. Ils n’échangèrent pas de cadeaux, ne décorèrent pas d’arbre, et ne firent en fait rien de différent de ce qu’ils faisaient tous les jours depuis leur résurrection. Ce fut, cependant, une sorte d’étape importante. Ils arrivèrent à un tas de petits accords tacites qui les rendirent plus à l’aise les uns avec les autres. 

Castiel s’endormit un peu avant minuit, confortablement enroulé dans le sweat de Sam et ronflant légèrement sur les couvertures. Sam et Gabriel restèrent éveillés presque toute la nuit, regardant des pubs et les traditionnels appels à la charité de saison. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, juste des murmures calmes de temps pour demander une bière ou à changer de chaine. La lumière que projetait la télé était étrangement intime, presque hypnotique, et, quelque part dans les petites heures du matin, Sam se réveilla juste assez pour noter les doigts de pied de Gabriel pelotonnés contre sa hanche, et sa propre main qui entourait une cheville, un doigt tout contre la peau chaude.

xxx

"Je crois que je suis en train de crever. Bordel, tu m’as rompu quelque chose. Tu m’as tué encore, j’arrive pas à y croire..."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de sa bouteille d’eau. "Tu n’es pas mourant, Gabriel. Tu as juste bossé un peu pour la première fois de ta vie."

Castiel, de là où il était appuyé contre la voiture, les mains sur les genoux, réussit à articuler, malgré son souffle court, "Dean m’a dit une fois que sans exercice... il pensait que j’allais...'m’empâter'."

Gabriel grogna et roula sur le dos dans l’herbe, un bras jeté sur les yeux "Je le jure: s’il récite encore un seul proverbe issu de l’Evangile selon Winchester, je le bâillonne de nouveau au gros scotch..."

Sam renifla, incapable d’affirmer qu’il ferait un si grand effort pour le stopper.

Ils étaient dans un champ au milieu de nulle part, endroit choisi dans le but unique d’être tranquilles alors que Sam essayait de leur enseigner à se battre à la manière humaine. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c’est que cela ne venait pas tout seul. Ni Jimmy ni l’hôte non identifié de l'archange n'avaient été des individus particulièrement costauds dans la vie, ce qui signifiait que ce n’était maintenant pas le cas de Cas ou Gabriel. Pour être juste ils étaient effectivement des soldats, comme Castiel lui avait une fois rappelé avec colère. Et ils avaient su autrefois comment se battre habilement, mortellement. Mais cela avait été quand ils étaient des anges - quand ils faisaient partie d'un plan d’existence entièrement différent; d’une espèce différente, même. C’était comme s'ils étaient équipé de la valeur de millénaires de connaissance théorique, mais il leur manquait la mémoire musculaire, la force ou l'endurance qui l'accompagnait d'habitude. Cela les rendait lents et maladroits et prompts à l’épuisement, à leur frustration mutuelle.

Cas se remettait toujours de sa session plus de dix minutes auparavant, pendant laquelle Gabriel s’était moqué et avait ri alors que le plus jeune des anges avait trébuché, hésité, et très vite perdu l’avantage. Il avait, en fait, continué à rire jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour et que Sam ait enfin une occasion de lui faire vraiment regretter la publicité pour Herpexia...

Maintenant, alors que Sam lui souriait innocemment, Gabriel luttait pour se relever. Il resta assis un moment, l’air un peu stupéfait, puis leva une main en l'air comme s’il se portait volontaire pour quelque chose. "Okay. J’abandonne. Je renonce. Je veux être un ange de nouveau."

Riant, Sam tendit la main et saisit la sienne, remettant facilement l'autre sur ses pieds. Gabriel trébucha et Sam l’attrapa par les épaules pour le tenir debout avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

"Alors, on arrête là ou l’un d'entre vous se sent prêt pour un autre rond ?"

Les anges échangèrent un regard sombre et sans un mot Castiel ouvrit la porte la plus proche de la voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur pour finir de rattraper son souffle. Il ne semblait plus tout à fait aussi impressionné par l’idée comme il l’avait été il y a quelques jours quand Sam l'avait suggérée.

Gabriel ne semblait pas tant avoir perdu ses illusions que complètement malheureux. "Je le pense," insista-t-il, ne s’adressant à personne en particulier. "Etre humain est terrible, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous infligez ceci?" 

"Pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix-" 

"Je veux dire les chasseurs!" aboya l'archange. "Mon vieux, je vous respecte bien plus d’un coup. Pourquoi personne ne m’a dit qu’on se sentait ainsi ? Je renonce, gamin, promis. Tu peux te garder la profession."

Il boitait légèrement, la conséquence d’un coup de pied que Sam lui avait donné à l’arrière du genou, et, le prenant en pitié, l'humain le prit par le coude. Il y gagna un autre sourcil arqué, mais Gabriel ne repoussa pas son aide alors qu’ils rejoignaient Cas dans la voiture.

Il en fit cependant la remarque, "Tu deviens terriblement tactile ces derniers temps."

Embarrassé de le voir souligné si nettement, Sam le lâcha aussitôt. "Désolé. Je, euh..."

Des yeux d’ambre pétillèrent, plein de malice. "Je ne t’ai pas dit que tu devais cesser."

xxx

Sam savait qu’il ne devait pas prendre la façon que Gabriel avait de flirter au sérieux.

L’archange draguait à peu près tout ce qui bougeait, y compris une bonne part qu’il avait crée d’un claquement de doigt. Son idée d’une liaison était une déesse de la destruction au caractère explosif et sa lettre de suicide avait eu la forme d’un DVD porno. Bon sang, il avait plus ou moins flirté avec Dean la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés (avant que l’antagonisme ne s’installe) et ce n’était pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’il adressait ce genre de commentaire étrangement suggestif à Sam non plus.

Donc, oui, Sam savait qu’il ne devait pas prendre les clins d’œil et sourires taquins et sous-entendus au sérieux. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que cela ait quoique ce soit à voir avec lui.

Il avait rencontré assez d’anges déchus, ou en train de déchoir, pour savoir qu’ils finissaient toujours par tenter de remplir la faille où leur Grâce aurait dût être avec quelque chose d’autre, comme de la méthadone angélique, ou un truc du genre ( et, wow, voilà quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé comprendre aussi bien.) Avec Cas, ça avait été l’alcool puis les cachets contre la douleur que Dean lui avait donnés sans réfléchir et que Sam avait ensuite confisqués – mais d’autres exemples venaient à l’esprit. Anna avait eu ses dessins, les traitements qui lui avaient été donné à l’hôpital psychiatrique, l’affection avide qu’elle avait donnée sans réfléchir à Dean, et même à Ruby. Il y avait eu Uriel avec son allégeance bien mal choisie, Zachariah avec ses complots politiques, et la liste continuait.

Malheureusement, le casier de Gabriel disait qu’il finirait inévitablement par tenter de remplir ce vide avec du sexe et il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de le présenter !

De la même façon qu’il était dur d’ignorer le fait que Sam était la seule compagnie disponible à laquelle il ne soit pas apparenté, donc forcément il allait être la cible de tentatives de flirt tôt ou tard. Mais le vrai problème se présenterait si Gabriel passait à l’étape au dessus et s’attendait à ce que Sam soit réellement sa méthadone. Sam était un gars éduqué et ouvert d’esprit donc ce n’était pas qu’il avait quelque chose contre le sexe gay (angélique), vous voyez. Il ne pensait pas que c’était pour lui, c’est tout.

(Et de toute façon, Sam en avait déjà assez fait en commentant le péché vaguement faustien de baiser un démon. Il n’avait pas l’envie féroce de renforcer le fait d’être destiné à l’enfer en se tapant aussi un ange. Même si Gabriel était plutôt facile.)

D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout cela est pouvait être résumé par le fait que Sam ne devrait vraiment pas l’encourager juste parce que l'humanité de Gabriel, son incursion de fraîche date dans le monde physique, était brusquement quelque chose qu’il trouvait fascinant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était fascinant - seulement que, auparavant, prendre la liberté de toucher l'archange aurait été impensable. Maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant c'était facile.

Tout de même. Ce n'était en aucune façon une excuse pour envoyer les mauvais signaux.

Gabriel comprendrait tout seul finalement et ils pourraient s’en tenir à la tradition Winchester : On N’en Parle Pas. Après cela, le seul problème de Sam serait de garder l'archange loin des prostituées - et oh bon Dieu, Sam devrait lui enseigner comment se protéger. Jésus Christ. Il nota mentalement d’acheter des préservatifs et n’importe quel légume phallique, tressaillant physiquement à la perspective.


	8. Chapter 8

Si, rien qu’une petite semaine auparavant, vous aviez demandé à Gabriel de parier sur le Winchester le plus distrayant, il aurait misé sa monnaie sur Dean. Bien sûr, c’était un crétin insolent, têtu, avec une trop grande gueule, mais il était un crétin du modèle que Gabriel aimait. Le genre de gars avec qui il aurait pu prendre un verre en regardant les filles, tous les deux simultanément conscient que l’autre cherchait un moyen de les entuber, et confortable avec cette idée. (Il y avait une petite chance que lui et Dean soient bien trop semblables pour pouvoir vraiment s’entendre.)

En comparaison, il était facile de penser que Sam était du genre coincé. Il était méthodique quand son frère était impétueux et insouciant, se fâchant quand Dean ferait dévier un problème par l'humour. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Gabriel avait compté au moins vingt variations subtiles de son expression contrariée (aucune exagération) et plus de variantes de l'exaspération qu'il ne l’aurait jamais cru possible d'injecter dans des phrases d’un seul mot. Il était un maniaque du contrôle, bien trop satisfait de lui-même et Gabriel n'avait pas été entièrement théâtral quand il avait dit que Sam ressemblait à Luci. Bon, ok, il n'irait pas pour autant dire que Sam était en danger d’emprunter le même sombre chemin que son frère Déchu (tout du moins plus maintenant), mais voilà. Il y avait une similitude étrange. On pourrait même y trouver un début d’explication à la facilité avec laquelle Sam avait toujours pu si aisément mettre Gabriel hors de lui. Etre ramené à la vie, par exemple, aussi chouette que ce soit et tout, avait été légèrement assombri par la réalisation qu'il avait aussi été rendu impuissant et placé sous la protection d'un homme qui l’avait toujours autant fasciné qu’irrité. 

C'était seulement très récemment qu’il en était venu à comprendre réellement l'attrait de Sam Winchester.  
Le gamin avait un sens de l'humour discret qui chatouilla Gabriel, une fois qu'il eut appris à l'apprécier. Il était sarcastique et caustique et, occasionnellement, immature. En outre, à la surprise enchantée de Gabriel, il n'était pas du tout au-dessus d’une guerre de farces et sales coups.

Cette découverte avait été faite quand Gabriel, en toute innocence, avait accidentellement renversé du soda sur le lit où Sam était supposé dormir. Dans un réflexe défensif presque involontaire, Sam avait promptement mis du sel dans ses céréales. Après cela, Gabriel n'avait vraiment pas eu d'autre choix que de répondre en faisant exploser systématiquement au micro-onde l’atroce stock de provisions d’aliments sains de Sam. Sam, en retour, avait méchamment annulé son abonnement à Casa Erotica, ce qui était complètement en-dessous de la ceinture, mais d’une mauvaise façon.

Castiel mit finalement un terme à la guerre, en grand danger d’escalade, quand il intercepta Gabriel en train d’acheter des laxatifs sur le net. Jouant la voix de la raison, comme toujours, il demanda à savoir pourquoi ils avaient régressé à un stade aussi hostile de leur relation.

Entendant cela, Sam n’avait pu s’empêcher de rire. « Ce n’est pas une réelle hostilité, Cas. Juste des blagues, tu vois ? »

« Des signes d’affection, on pourrait dire. »Ajouta Gabriel avec un sourcil suggestif qui emplit Castiel de confusion et fit que Sam le foudroya d’un œil noir. 

Son frère réfléchit une seconde ou deux avant de demander « Tu veux dire comme la fois où Dean avait placé le…’cousin péteur’ sur ma chaise ? » Et oh bon sang, Gabriel aurait payé cher pour avoir été témoin de cela, ou au moins qu’on lui raconte l’anecdote correctement. 

Mais Sam se contenta de sourire et de dire « Oui, exactement, juste comme ça. »

Castiel eut l’air satisfait, comme s’il avait trouvé la solution d’un problème le travaillant depuis un moment. 

Le court moment de nostalgie fut brisé quand Gabriel se pencha et souffla à Sam. « Wow, ton frère a vraiment besoin de bosser ses techniques de drague. »

Sam se contenta de le fixer, mais Gabriel ne saisit pas l’ironie. 

xxx

Il y avait d'autres choses en Sam qu'il commençait à aimer, d’ailleurs, ce qui n’empêchait pas que même lui se rende compte que ceci était une mauvaise idée.

Sam râlait avec profusion sur la malbouffe qu’aimait Gabriel, mais invariablement, il lui ramenait quelque chose de sucré pour le petit-déjeuner, lui lançai un paquet de M*Ms à chaque fois qu’il sortait d’une station-service et ne faisait rien de plus que de froncer les sourcils en réprimande à chaque fois que Gabriel laissait tous les légumes sur son assiette. Choquant : Sam le laissait libre de ses choix. 

Il était aussi un amateur encore dans le placard de mauvaise télé, ce que Gabriel approuvait chaleureusement. Dean avait sa faiblesse coupable avec Doctor Sexy, mais Sam connaissait tous les personnages de Gilmore Girls avait regardé Stonehenge Apocalypse au moins trois fois et pouvait rester devant un marathon de n’importe quelle série policière. Pas qu'il soit prêt à reconnaître aucun de ces faits, bien sûr. Gabriel l'avait seulement découvert par un processus d'expérimentation prudente, tâtonnant et jouant de ses privilèges de TV.

Ensuite, en règle générale, Gabriel avait une affection excessive pour la plastique féminine humaine - mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était aveugle à ce qui était devant lui et ce n’était pas comme s’il était particulièrement attentif au concept de genre (comme la plupart des anges étaient, eux-mêmes sans genre propre). Et quelque soit la façon dont vous le présentiez, Sam était plutôt sympa à regarder, indépendamment de son malheureux manque de poitrine. C’était le genre ' grand, sombre et troublant ' poussé à son maximum et Gabriel était même intéressé par la différence de taille risible entre eux. Sam était puissant selon les normes humaines et c’était étrangement palpitant de se sentir petit et dominé en présence de ce pouvoir (il l’avait découvert pendant leur séance d’entraînement quand Sam l'avait immobilisé sans effort, amenant une réaction physique quelque peu inopportune d’une partie de Gabriel sur laquelle il n'avait hélas plus un contrôle conscient).

En résumé, il avait remarqué. Avoir un faible pour Sam n’était pas franchement sur sa liste de Trucs à Faire, mais il semblait que cela soit trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

xxx

Il était, malheureusement, entièrement possible que Gabriel soit devenu un peu trop distrait, à observer ainsi Sam. Il était même possible que Sam, lui aussi, soit devenu distrait dans son effort déterminé à ne pas reconnaître que Gabriel l’observait. Tout cela fit qu’il fallut quelque temps - beaucoup plus longtemps que cela n’aurait du être possible - pour que l’un d'entre eux prenne conscience du changement de comportement de Castiel.

Ce n’est que progressivement qu’ils s’aperçurent qu'il était de nouveau devenu renfermé, retombant dans le même silence déprimé qu’il avait connu immédiatement après leur résurrection. Il lisait moins et redevint distant, se retirant plus souvent dans la solitude de la voiture et restant tellement longtemps sous la douche que pour la première fois Sam commença à envisager de leur louer plus d’une chambre. Ni lui ni Gabriel, cependant, ne prirent vraiment le temps qu’ils auraient probablement dût prendre pour considérer les implications d'un tel comportement.

En fait, il fallut la découverte que sa provision entière d'analgésiques manquait à l’appel pour que Sam réalise à quel point exactement les choses avaient dégénéré pendant qu’il regardait de l’autre côté.

Il était occupé, lors de cette trouvaille, à essayer d'ignorer le harcèlement perpétuel de Gabriel.

"Sam. Saaaam. Hé Sammy. Je m’ennuie. Nous devrions faire quelque chose demain. Il doit bien y avoir quelques pièges à touriste par ici quelque part. Oh, hé, allons voir le futur lieu de naissance de James T. Kirk..."

C'était tard le soir et Sam était fatigué, plus préoccupé par sa recherche de petite monnaie dans son sac pour aller se chercher un Coca que par le bavardage perpétuel de l’archange. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la poche de côté où il gardait les objets plus petits de valeur ou utiles à avoir sous la main, cataloguant mentalement son portefeuille, les clés de voiture, les clés de la chambre, son téléphone, le rouleau de pièces qu’il cherchait et une poignée de stylos. La petite bouteille de pilules contre la douleur qu'il avait mise là seulement le jour d’avant, par contre, était sensiblement absente.

"... et tu as vu son dernier film, n'est-ce pas ? Chris Pine était-" 

" Merde!"

Gabriel sursauta, surpris alors que Sam sautait sur ses pieds. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Elles ne sont plus là. Putain, putain, où est Cas?"

"Là où il est tout le temps: dehors, dans la voiture. Et qu’est ce qui n’est plus là, exactement ?"

Sam bondissait déjà hors de la chambre, jetant derrière lui "Les pilules ne sont plus là, Gabriel, et disons juste que ton frère a des antécédents."

"Qui, Castiel?" Complètement, totalement incrédule (et pas le moins du monde alarmé, non, pas du tout) il suivit l’humain hors du motel, courant après lui quand Sam se mit à cavaler à travers le parking. Plus loin, il pouvait voir la voiture, allumée à l'intérieur, Castiel sur le siège avant avec la tête baissée et le cœur tout nouvellement humain de Gabriel tressauta inconfortablement contre ses côtes.

Sam atteignit la voiture et ouvrit immédiatement la porte avec violence, prêt à tout - seulement il trouva Castiel l'attendant apparemment, la bouteille d'analgésiques tendue entre deux doigts stables. "Je n’en ai pris aucun," dit l'ange tranquillement, sans lever les yeux.

Sam les saisit, les vérifia et découvrit en effet que la bouteille était toujours pleine. Il s'affaissa de soulagement, flanquant un coup violent contre le toit de la voiture alors que toute son adrénaline perdait brusquement son but. "Nom de Dieu, Cas, c’était quoi ça ?"

Gabriel les avait rattrapé, ahuri et un peu affolé. "Bien, quelqu'un m’explique l’affaire, là ?" 

"Il a un problème de toxicomanie, pour ne pas en dire plus," répliqua Sam, caustique. "Pas un gros problème quand il était un ange, sûr - mais tu es humain maintenant, Cas! Tu aurais pu avoir une overdose avec cette merde!"

« Je l’ai réalisé, » répondit Castiel tranquillement, levant finalement les yeux pour croiser leurs regards. « C’est pour cela que je n’en ai pas consommé. Je n’avais pas l’intention de me faire du mal, si c’est ton inquiétude. »

Sam n’avait pas pensé à cela. Pas vraiment. Pas consciemment. Ce qu’il avait pensé était que Castiel avait toujours été étrangement sujet aux addictions et aux excès (l’alcool, les pilules, même les foutus burgers) et Sam savait, et de première main encore, combien il était dur d’arrêter une fois que ce genre de choses se mettait en marche. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça – n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça – si Cas se faisait du mal alors que Sam était censé veiller sur lui. 

"Bon Dieu, frangin, tu parles d’une façon de nous foutre les jetons..." Gabriel semblait plus énervé qu’autre chose, frottant distraitement la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine.

Castiel eut l’air encore plus contrit, ses doigts tortillant le bord de ses manches de veste. "Je vous fais mes excuses. Je n'avais pas -"

"Que voulais-tu faire ? Pourquoi en avais-tu eu besoin - ?" Sam se coupa furieusement. Il savait qu’il ne fallait s'attendre à aucune sorte de réponse raisonnable à une question comme ça, ne se rappelant que trop bien comment il s'était senti à l'époque, à la suite de la mort de Dean : la tentation, le soulagement provisoire que le sang du Rubis lui avait offert, son propre chagrin et désespoir si écrasants qu’il ne s'était pas soucié de l’obscénité de cette nouvelle habitude, tant que cela diminuait un peu la douleur.

Il ne s'était juste pas rendu compte que Castiel en était là; et il se sentait misérable, se demandant comment il pouvait l'avoir manqué.

Castiel sortit de la voiture, passant près de Sam sans croiser son regard. "Cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau," fut tout ce qu'il dit pour les rassurer et ensuite il s'éloigna, retournant vers le motel.

Sam fut laissé là, debout, embarrassé, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire de toute la colère qui courait en lui. Il voulait à demi suivre Cas et le secouer jusqu’à lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne, sachant très bien que ça n'aiderait pas le moins du monde. Cela doit être ce qu’on ressent quand on a des ados, pensa-t-il, vaguement hystérique. Seulement ceux-ci étaient des adolescents qui en savaient infiniment plus sur l'univers qu'il ne le saurait jamais – mais avec aucune connaissance pratique

Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le siège que Castiel avait quitté, les pieds plantés dans le gravier à l'extérieur de la voiture, ses coudes reposant lourdement sur ses genoux. "... Merde."

Gabriel hésitait tout près, incertain, ses mains cachées dans ses poches. "Est-ce que ça va, gamin ?"

Sam fit un bruit cynique. "Pas à moi que tu devrais demander ça." Il releva la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant sans douceur. "Je pensai qu'il allait bien. Je veux dire, Dieu sait que les choses ne sont pas idéales, mais ..." 

"Tu réagis de manière excessive," tenta Gabriel, sans beaucoup de coeur. "Tu l’as entendu, il n'essayait pas exprès de-" 

"Mais il le fera," interrompit Sam avec une certitude calme. "Il finira par faire quelque chose de stupide, même s'il ne le veut pas. Crois-moi."

Ils restèrent à considérer ceci dans un silence sinistre.

Finalement, Gabriel soupira, "Écoute. Quand je... Quand j’ai Déchu, c'était volontairement. J'ai fait un choix; suis devenu exactement ce que je voulais être, même si cela ne plaisait à personne d'autre." Sam leva les yeux, comme curieux malgré lui, donc il continua. "Castiel n'a pas eu le même choix. Il est déchu seulement parce que nos sales cons de frangins l’ont poussé du Ciel à coups de pied. Il est Déchu parce qu'il était le petit ange qui faisait quelque chose, agissant comme il le fallait quand personne d'autre n’en avait le cran." 

"... Où tu veux en venir ?"

"Je veux en venir à ceci : rien de cela n'a jamais voulu dire qu'il voulait finir humain. Comprends-moi bien, il vous aime - certains, certes, un peu plus que d'autres - mais il est un ange, Sam et il n’a jamais été destiné à être autre chose. Moi – et bien, en toute honnêteté, il y a des choses plus terribles que je pourrais imaginer qu’être coincé ainsi - mais comme je l'ai dit, au moins que j'ai voulu Chuter. Pas lui." Il laissa passer un instant pour que son discours rentre, puis il enfonça le clou. "Et regardons les choses en face : ce n’est pas pour remettre ça sur le tapis, mais tu lui as retiré la seule chose qui pourrait avoir rendu ceci potable quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir ton crétin de frère."

Sam sembla frappé. "Tu penses que ceci est ma faute ?"

Gabriel haussa les épaules à contre-coeur. "Je dis juste ça comme je le vois, gamin. Désolé."

"Je ne peux pas le ramener près de Dean. Je ne peux juste pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Donner à Dean cette vie normale, cette famille normale qu’il aime... C'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais été capable de faire pour lui qui ait réellement signifié quelque chose. Ce ... n'était pas égoïste. Je ne peux pas le reprendre maintenant."

L'archange fit traîner une basket dans le gravier. "C’est ta décision. Tu connais mon avis sur la question."

Sam secoua la tête, bien que cela semble à regret "Je ne peux pas l’emmener voir Dean," répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre. "Mais tu as raison. Il doit redevenir un ange et nous ne faisons aucun progrès dans ce domaine. Nous avons besoin d’aide."

"Oh?"

"... Je suppose que nous devons aller voir Bobby. Il est la seule personne à laquelle je peux penser qui connaît quoi que ce soit d’un peu précis sur les anges." Sam se mordit les lèvres, entrelaça ses doigts sur ses genoux. 

"Et clairement je ne suis pas capable de faire ceci tout seul, alors..."

La première réaction instinctive de Gabriel fut la satisfaction. Ceci était une victoire pour laquelle il avait travaillé dure; un autre pas vers la reconstitution de sa Grâce. Il avait rencontré Robert Singer une seule fois auparavant et la plupart de cette interaction avait consisté en Gabriel expédiant un maniaque armé d’une tronçonneuse dans la direction du vieux chasseur - mais rien que par sa réputation, il savait que Bobby était probablement le plus proche de ce que les humains pouvaient avoir comme expert sur les siens. Si il était possible à un humain de comprendre comment le remettre d’aplomb - et bien. Sam et Bobby étaient ses deux meilleures options.

Mais il savait aussi que Sam n'avait pas voulu retourner près de lui. Ne le voulait toujours pas, à voir la tête qu’il tirait

Pour allez savoir quelles raisons tordues, Sam était convaincu que tout serait pour le mieux s'il laissait le passé derrière, suivait sa propre voie et ne s’imposait pas aux gens qui le pleuraient sans doute toujours. Gamin cinglé- mais bon, c’était un Winchester.

Gabriel soupira et se rapprocha, jusqu’à se tenir juste devant Sam, courbé sur le siège. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et effleura la tête penchée face à lui, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans la masse indisciplinée de cheveux. Sam se tendit, ses larges épaules crispées en signe de protestation, mais Gabriel l'ignora. Il démêla certaines des mèches emmêlées du bout des doigts et rien de plus.

Cela aurait pu devenir un sous-entendu – la suite de ce qu’il avait mis en oeuvre les jours précédents. Il aurait pu rendre ce geste tout à fait inapproprié très facilement.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, avec un effort douloureux, il rassembla les dernières gouttes de Grâce toujours en lui (c'était une action qui pourrait même avoir été entièrement dans son imagination; impossible d’être sûr) et essaya de se rappeler comment la faire passer par un geste. Muet, il offrit le seul réconfort auquel il pouvait penser : la bénédiction d'un archange Déchu - pour ce qu'elle valait.

Sam relâcha son souffle, la tension se dissolvant. Il tourna la tête comme s’il recherchait involontairement ce contact et Gabriel sourit légèrement tout en ramenant les mèches plus longues en arrière derrière les oreilles, puis il s’écarta de quelques pas comme si rien n'était arrivé. Autant laisser le gosse ignorer tout ça s’il le désirait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment après cela avant que l’un d’entre eux ne reprenne la parole.

“Si nous y retournons…Je ne veux pas qu’il le dise à Dean”, mentit Sam doucement, les yeux baissés.

"J’utiliserai mon considérable charme pour le convaincre," promit Gabriel, sachant parfaitement qu’il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Sam le savait aussi, mais il n’éleva aucune objection. En vérité, et peu importe ce qu’il prétendait, le gosse voulait plus que n’importe quoi au monde que Dean apprenne son retour, même si cela signifiait la fin de la tranquille et précieuse vie banlieusarde de son frère. Sam ne voulait juste pas être celui qui aurait à frapper le coup meurtrier et serait plus qu'heureux que Bobby prenne cette responsabilité derrière son dos. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais à cet instant, ils le savaient tous deux parfaitement.

Et il y avait une certaine lâcheté dans tout cela, selon Gabriel; un certain égoïsme. Mais c’étaient le genre de défauts dont Sam ne se départirait jamais, peu importe ses bonnes intentions et Gabriel se disait qu’il pourrait vivre avec cela vu que c’était aussi son cas.

 

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

xxx

Ils firent donc leurs paquets et quittèrent l'Iowa. Et si Sam et Gabriel gardaient un œil attentif quelque peu obsessionnel sur Castiel pendant ce temps-là, personne ne le mentionna. Le Dakota du Sud n'était pas loin, comme si Sam avait inconsciemment tourné autour depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à voyager et ce fut le matin de la Saint-Sylvestre qu’ils traversèrent Sioux Falls et parvinrent chez Bobby.

Sam gara la voiture aux abords de la cour du garage, ne voulant pas faire aboyer les chiens en approchant trop. Bobby serait suffisamment choqué et sceptique de les voir comme ça; il ne voulait pas donner au vieux chasseur un avertissement assez précoce pour les descendre avant que Sam n'ait la chance d'au moins plaider son cas.

"Allons-y," murmura-t-il en sortant de la voiture avant d’extraire son sac du coffre. "On va marcher le reste du chemin."

Ils serpentèrent dans le labyrinthe de voitures mangées par la rouille, Gabriel jetant des regards curieux dans certaines tandis que Sam se préparait de son mieux pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il se sentait irrationnellement mal à l'aise, comme s’il s’était acclimaté à leur isolation auto-imposée et maintenant y mettre fin était bien plus dur que cela n’aurait dût l’être. 

Mais tout cela n’était pas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il ne serait pas ici du tout; il serait en train de chasser, désireux de se perdre dans le combat et la traque. La seule raison de sa présence était ses compagnons angéliques. Il avait déjà laissé tomber Castiel une fois; il devait à son ami de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à rétablir sa Grâce. Même si ça ne marchait pas, il se devait d’essayer.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la maison quand Sam s’arrêta brusquement. Là, de l’autre côté de la cour, il pouvait voir les lourdes bottes de Bobby dépassant de sous une voiture, des outils dispersés autour de lui sur le sol. Sam avait presque oublié ceci; oublié Crowley et ses marchés et la guérison de Bobby. C'était une bonne chose - une des seules choses valant la peine de s’en rappeler.

Il s’approcha, Cas et Gabriel traînant derrière lui et s’éclaircit maladroitement la gorge dans le calme de l’air hivernal, son souffle se condensant devant lui. "... Salut."  
Le cliquetis métallique des outils s’arrêta et Bobby planta ses talons dans la terre, s’extrayant de sous la voiture.

Seulement ce n'était pas Bobby.

Ce n'était pas Bobby qui se leva, là devant eux, qui sembla être soudain paralysé à mi-mouvement, ses yeux verts douloureusement familiers, écarquillés, fixés sans ciller sur Sam.

Abasourdi, Sam tressaillit et recula presque à la vue inattendue de son frère et, pendant un long moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder fixement, sans réaction.

Alors, de nulle part, une arme à feu sembla carrément se matérialiser dans la main de Dean, pointée vers eux avec son exactitude habituelle et quand il parla, sa voix était gutturale, furieuse. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Putain, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?"

Immédiatement, Sam leva les mains, écartant les bras; aux côtés, tant pour montrer qu’il était inoffensif que dans un mouvement instinctif et automatique pour essayer de protéger les anges vulnérables qui l’accompagnaient. "Woah, Dean!"

Mais son frère se rua juste sur eux avec une expression meurtrière. La main qui tenait l'arme à feu était extrêmement stable, tandis que sa bouche s’agitait d’un tic maniaque, comme s’il était un animal sauvage. 

"Vous avez un certain cran, bandes de salauds, de vous montrez ici avec ces têtes.» L'arme se pointait successivement vers Cas et Gabriel, comme s’il ne pouvait pas décider lequel d'entre eux il voulait tuer d'abord et Sam savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement avant que cela ne dégénère en tragédie.

Il leva les mains en un geste suppliant. « Dean. C’est nous. Je jure que c’est nous.” De nouveau, cependant, il se trouva simplement au bout de la ligne de mire de son frère. 

« Ils sont morts », réussit à faire passer Dean entre ses dents serrées avant de refermer la bouche avec un bruit sec, respirant bruyamment par le nez. Son regard papillonna, presque involontairement, vers Cas. «Eux tous. Vous n’êtes pas eux. »

Dans la périphérie de son champ visuel, Sam vit Castiel incliner la tête sur le côté et sut sans même se tourner qu’il avait cette expression perplexe, vaguement compatissante, qu'il avait si souvent. Il ferma les yeux, espérant ardemment que Cas ne soit pas sur le point d’amener Dean à tous les descendre.

"Dean, tu dois y croire. Notre Père bien voulu nous accordé une seconde chance–"

"Ne fais pas ça, bâtard, n’essaye pas de parler comme lui." Dean semblait désormais à bout, l'arme hésitant entre Cas et Sam, ses yeux sauvages et trop brillants. Il n'avait pas encore pressé la détente, probablement en raison de cette aversion jusqu'au boutiste à blesser quoi que ce soit venant à lui sous l'apparence d'une personne aimée que Dean avait toujours eu- mais c'était seulement une question de temps. Une question de secondes, probablement et Sam n’avait pas du tout prévu que les choses en viendraient là. 

"Mec, c’est nous. Je sais que c’est bizarre, okay? Je le sais, mais si tu me laissais juste expliquer–"

"La ferme." Dean inspira un grand coup, comme pour se préparer et dirigea vers Sam ce même sourire cruel, trop sûr de lui, avec lequel il avait affronté mille monstres au cours des années. " Toi- toi tu aurais pu m’avoir. Peut-être. Tu es assez bon, tu sonnes même comme lui quand tu parles. Tu es quoi, un shifter ?" Le sourire s’arrêta brutalement quand il regarda de nouveau Cas. "Mais celui-ci. Ce n'est pas terrible. La tenue est totalement ratée. Cas ne ressemble pas à ça."

Gabriel émit un son désespéré. "Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été ramenés et nous nous en soyons sortis si longtemps seulement pour que ton frère nous descende parce qu'il n'aime pas le nouveau style de Castiel...!"

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil, hésitant, comme s’il était vaguement étonné que quelqu’un puisse imiter exactement ce gémissement lancinant qu’avait Gabriel parfois. Sam eut comme un reniflement, se disant in petto que Dean aurait à apprendre que Gabriel en avait plein à disposition, et tâcha de repousser encore plus l'archange derrière lui.

Mais Castiel – il sembla simplement amusé, désignant d’un geste nonchalant son T-shirt. "Mon trench est dans la voiture, si c'est à lui que tu te réfères."

Dean sourit avec des yeux vides. "Ouais, sûr qu’il y est. Et bien, si tu es vraiment Cas, je suppose que tu n’es pas inquiété par la balle que je suis sur le point de te coller dans le buffet, n'est-ce pas ?"

Affolé, Sam avançât. "Non, ne fais-!"

Son frère gronda, le repoussa.

Et Cas dit tranquillement, "Je suis humain, Dean."

Il y eut un instant où la tension aurait pût être tranchée au couteau, alors que Dean semblait la proie d’une sorte de débat intérieur. "Quoi ?"aboya-t-il finalement.

"J'ai été ramené humain. Gabriel également. Et Sam ne sert plus de vaisseau à mon frère." Il se rapprocha, apparemment indifférent à la façon dont Dean se crispa encore plus, s’arrêtant seulement quand le canon de l'arme à feu fut appuyé contre son torse alors qu’un muscle au coin de la mâchoire de Dean tressaillait violemment. "Tue-moi si tu le veux, mais tu dois savoir que je n'ai plus le pouvoir de me guérir. Je mourrai, devant toi, de nouveau."

Dean laissa échapper un bruit comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing, mais il ne bougea pas.

"Castiel, ne sois pas stupide," siffla Gabriel se penchant sur le côté de Sam pour le foudroyer du regard.

Sam était franchement d’accord.

"Humain," répéta Dean d’une voix blanche. "Tu es humain. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement t’attendre à ce que je crois–"

Bizarrement, Castiel eut l’air triomphant. "C’est ça ton problème, Dean. Tu n’as pas la foi."

Et, à la perplexité totale de Sam, Dean vira au blanc à la déclaration apparemment inoffensive. Cas sauta sur l'occasion de s’approcher encore, sa bouche laissant flotter ce qui pouvait être un sourire. Sam n’avait pas vu ses yeux si vivants depuis des semaines. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne crois pas que nous méritons d'être sauvés ?"

Dean chancela. "Que diable ?... Cas ?"

Sam partagea un regard incrédule avec Gabriel, perdu. L’archange leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant d’un ton amer quelque chose qui contenait les mots amourette dégoûtante  
.  
"S-Sam? Que..?"

Sam eut un geste d’ignorance. "Mec, j’en sais rien."

L'arme s’abaissa comme si Dean avait oublié qu'il la tenait. Son regard allait de l’un à l’autre comme s’il était à demi effrayé par la vue. Dans un geste proche du spasme, une main vint s’abattre avec un bruit sourd sur le torse de Sam, maladroite et désespérée, cherchant à tâtons. "... Sam. Sammy."

Sam saisit le poignet de son frère, son épaule. C’tait presque comme si Dean était celui revenu à la vie et qu’il doive s'assurer qu'il était réel; fait de chair et de sang. Il sourit maladroitement, dit dans un souffle, "Ouais. C’est moi, Dean."

Et soudainement il avait les bras pleins de son frère, Dean venant s’abattre contre lui si durement qu’il en perdit le souffle, l'arme tombant à leurs pieds. Il lui vint distraitement à l'esprit que c'était vrai : les Winchesters ne s’étreignaient qu’en cas de mort ou de résurrection. Il était possible que cela dise quelque chose de terrible sur eux mais, en cet instant, c'était familier et réconfortant de laisser tomber son visage contre l'épaule de Dean et de sentir la main de son frère serrer sa nuque, Dean murmurant des mots incrédules dans son oreille. Des moments exactement comme celui-ci avaient ponctué la vie toute entière de Sam. En fait, un seul petit fait différait des autres fois. 

L’autre main de Dean serrait le t-shirt de Castiel.

X  
Xxx  
X

Le côté émotionnel étant réglé, l'aspect pratique advint aussitôt que Bobby sortit, examina la situation et entreprit de traiter Dean d’imbécile pour avoir commencé par étreindre son frère d'abord au lieu de poser des questions. Il les avait eus au bout de son fusil en un instant, rapatriés dans la maison au pas de charge, puis soumis promptement à chaque test surnaturel que Dean et lui connaissaient.

" Ça – ça, c’est de l'hospitalité!" entonna Gabriel sarcastiquement de là où il était assis sur une chaise de la sale à manger, les poignets liés à celle-ci. 

Sam, dans une position semblable, lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Ce n’'était pas comme si cette prudence était injustifié.

Ils avaient tous un certain nombre de coupures peu profondes sur leurs avant-bras, là ils avaient été entaillés avec des lames d'argent et de fer et d'autres matières variées. On les avait exorcisé, examiné dans des miroirs et posé toutes les questions personnelles que Dean et Bobby pouvaient inventer. Sam semblait avoir des pellicules tant il avait de sel dans les cheveux et ils parvenaient maintenant, finalement, au dernier essai : l'eau bénite. Dean porta un verre à liqueur aux lèvres Sam et quand il le but sans problème, son frère ferma les yeux dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu’un soulagement profond. Tandis que Bobby faisait de même sans cérémonie pour Gabriel, Dean se déplaça jusqu’à être debout devant Castiel. L'ange - malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché, épuisé et impuissant; qu’il ait été examiné et interrogé et se soit presque fait tirer dessus - semblait tout à fait content pour la première fois en ... des mois. Dean amena soigneusement l'eau bénite à sa bouche et le regard bleu de Castiel resta inébranlable et confiant et fixé sur Dean comme il buvait.

Il se pourrait que Gabriel ait eu envie de vomir.

Bobby s’éclaircit la gorge quand ce fut fait. "Et bien. Voilà, c’est tout. Tous humains, autant que je peux le dire."

"Ouais..." agréa Dean doucement, encore très nettement stupéfait.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant de longs moments, tandis que les occupants de la pièce essayaient d'absorber les révélations massives qui leur avaient si soudainement été jetées.

Il fut brisé, d'une manière prévisible, par Gabriel s’agitant vigoureusement dans sa chaise en tirant futilement sur ses liens. " Génial. Je suis tellement heureux que vous ayez réussi à établir exactement ce que nous vous avons dit il y a plus d'une heure. Maintenant, quelqu'un voudrait bien nous délier ?"

Dean fronça les sourcils, comme déconcerté. "Okay - Sam et Cas je comprends. Mais toi... Mec, tu n’as rien de particulier. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

« Moi ? Oh, c'est très sympa, ça! Pas comme si j’avais été rattrapé par la destruction que sèment partout les Winchester ou quoi que ce soit du genre - ou, je ne sais pas, gaspillé mon dernier souffle à vous dire comment arrêter l'apocalypse!" 

"Oh je t’en prie, ton ' dernier souffle ' a été perdu entre les cuisses d’une-" 

"Dean!" Sam lança un regard furieux à son frère, frottant ses poignets nouvellement libérés comme il se levait et Bobby alla détacher Castiel. "Juste ... prenons une minute ici, ok ?"

Dean grogna, aussi coopératif que d’habitude.

"Parfait." Sam reprit son souffle, avant de froncer les sourcils. "Attend, tout d'abord, que fais-tu ici ? Où est Lisa ? Et Ben ? Et la vie normale ? Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?"

Son frère fit une imitation passable d'un lapin pris dans des phares. "... Lisa ?" 

"Ouais, Dean, Lisa."

Dean aurait pu continuer à patauger, mais Bobby le sauva d’un, reniflement dédaigneux de dérision. "L’idiot s'est fait virer à coup de pied en trois semaines. Depuis il reste à bouder ici- et laisse moi te dire qu’il est un vrai rayon de soleil. »

"Ouais..." fit Dean avec une ironie désabusée. "Elle n'était pas très fan du sang dans la lessive. Ou des armes dans la maison. Ou des fausses identités ... ni de la boisson ... ou des cauchemars ... Apprendre à Ben à jurer – en fait, je crois que ça a été la goutte d’eau."

Gabriel se mit à rire méchamment.

“Dean!" Complètement incrédule, Sam bégaya inutilement pendant une seconde ou deux. "Je pensai que tu étais ... à la retraite, heureux! Et normal. Et loin de tout ça." 

"J'ai essayé! J’étais prêt à être monsieur tout le monde, vieux.... Et puis Crowley m'a donné une piste sur deux ou trois démons. Et il y avait ce fantôme de l’autre côté de la ville. Et ce foutu truc bizarre en ombre. Il y avait des enfants dans ce voisinage, Sammy, qu’est-ce je devais faire ?"

Sam s’assit de nouveau, la tête dans les mains. Tout ce temps à rester à distance, tout ce temps à essayer de tout gérer tout seul pour que Dean puisse rester heureux sans rien savoir - et Dean avait été ici depuis le début, plongé jusqu’au cou, autant qu’avant, dans le surnaturel et le danger.

"Ton tour, Samantha. Tu envisages d’expliquer le numéro à la Lazare et l’entourage angélique?"

Sam haussa les épaules. "Je n’en ai franchement aucune–"

"C’était notre Père," insista Castiel. Il avait déjà repris sa place auprès de Dean, recommençant à envahir son espace vital comme s’il n’en était jamais parti. « Aucune autre force n’aurait pu tirer Sam de la cage de Lucifer et nous ramener, Gabriel et moi. » 

Dean inclina la tête. "Okay, c’est possible. Dieu a finalement tiré sa tête du sable. Fantastique. Mais pour ce qui est de ..." Il désigna vaguement les anges, essayant apparemment d'englober leur humanité dans le geste.  
Gabriel, maintenant vautré sur sa chaise avec les jambes croisées devant lui, fit claquer ses doigts et pointa Dean. "C'est la question à soixante-quatre dollars, Deano. Et nous espérions que le très savant Mister Singer ici présent pourrait aider à y répondre pour nous."

Dean fronça les sourcils. "Hé, je viens de me rendre compte. Si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais ici... Vous veniez pour voir Bobby avant de venir me chercher moi ?"

Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers Sam, qui regarda ailleurs et resta silencieux.

Gabriel eut un soupir d’exaspération. "Ce qu’il essaie subtilement ne pas dire est que–"

"Gabriel!"

"–s’il avait réussi à avoir le dessus, nous ne serions pas venus du tout."

Le regard de Dean passa de l’un à l’autre rapidement, trouvant rapidement la confirmation du fait dans la nonchalance blasée de Gabriel, les yeux baissés de Castiel et l'expression torturée, coupable de Sam. Le soupçon grandit. "Attendez. Combien de temps... Depuis combien de temps vous êtes de retour ... ?"

"..."

"Cela va faire un mois, non?"

"Gabriel, je jure que–"

"Okay, okay! Je la ferme. Bon Dieu..."

Dean les fixa, ses yeux écarquillés révélant à quel point il se sentait blessé,. "Un mois? Vous êtes revenus depuis un mois et à aucun moment vous n’avez pensé que je voudrais le savoir?"

"Dean–"

"Qu’est-ce que vous avez donc foutu pendant un mois entier ?"

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma, embarrassé. Il échangea des coups d'oeil avec Cas et Gabriel, repensant à nombre de petits incidents qui avaient peuplé ces dernières semaines et réalisant soudainement combien il serait difficile de les résumer avec des mots.

Derrière lui, Bobby soupira bruyamment. "Je vais sortir une bouteille, alors. Autant faire les choses correctement..."

 

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

xxx  
"Hé, tu crois qu'ils parlent de nous ?" 

Les deux anges étaient debout côte à côte sous le porche de Bobby, regardant la cour. A distance, Sam et le Dean se promenaient lentement parmi les carcasses brisées et chromées, perdus dans leur conversation.   
Castiel sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question pendant environ cinq secondes, puis décida, "Non. Je crois qu'ils renouent leur connexion émotionnelle après un incident si traumatisant et une séparation prolongée." 

Gabriel soupira et jeta à son jeune frère son un coup d'oeil compatissant. "Personne ne t’a jamais appris le concept de commérage, n'est-ce pas ? Je m’inquiète pour toi, Castiel; vraiment. Ton éducation souffre de terribles lacunes ..."

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Je sais ce qu’est un commérage. Cela dit, tu m’as posé une question et j'ai répondu avec mon avis. Cela ne respecte pas les règles usuelles du bavardage ?" 

"Très bien, très bien. De quoi penses-tu qu’ils parlent, alors ?" 

"Le temps, Gabriel. Je suis complètement sûr qu’ils discutent du temps." 

"... Était-ce un sarcasme ?" Enchanté, l'archange sautait presque sur place. "Donc nous sommes apparentés ! Je commençais à avoir des doutes là." 

Castiel émit un vague murmure d'accord.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur observation silencieuse, saisissant quelques fragments du rire éclatant de Dean dans l’air frais de l'hiver, celui de Sam formant un fond sous-jacent plus tranquille, plein d’une excitation qui peinait à se maîtriser. Il y avait eu des cris, plus tôt. Une dispute. Même le début d’une bagarre. 

Gabriel poussa soudain un soupir impatient, esquissant le mouvement de descendre du porche. "Je vais aller demander-"

Castiel étendit la main et l’attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n’aille plus loin que le second pas. "Laisse-les."  
Gabriel se dégagea, l’air outré. "Pourquoi ?" 

"Tu t’es habitué à avoir la majorité de l'attention de Sam tournée entièrement vers toi, Gabriel, mais tu dois prendre du recul, maintenant, et lui laisser du temps avec son frère."

La mine outrée se fit défensive. "Ah ouais ? C’est l'excuse que tu te donnes pour n’avoir pas encore sauté sur Winchester ? Nous sommes ici depuis plus de trois heures, après tout..."

Castiel ignora la pique. "Je parlerai avec Dean plus tard. Mais pour l’instant–"

"Tu les as toujours traités comme s’ils étaient archi-précieux ? Parce que je dois dire, Castiel, c’est un miracle qu’ils se tirent du lit le matin sans toi pour leur tenir la main et –"

"Ecoute-moi. D’un point de vue développement émotionnel, Dean est bien plus que le frère de Sam. Il est son parent. Je pense simplement qu’il serait sage de garder cela à l’esprit et de les laisser profiter d’un moment approprié, ensemble, sans que nous interférions.

Gabriel le regarda du coin de l'oeil avec quelque chose comme de la fascination morbide. "... Ouah, tu as beaucoup trop réfléchi à tout ça."

Une paire d’yeux bleue se tourna sévèrement vers lui. "Tu devrais aussi, si tu te proposes de t’attacher à Sam."  
Il cligna des yeux, si stupéfait qu’il en resta muet pendant une bonne seconde ou deux, avant de se moquer dédaigneusement. "Qui, Gigantor là-bas ? Hé, j’apprécie le gamin, mais-"

Castiel se tourna vers lui et se contenta de le regarder écartant tous les arguments simplement par son expression convaincue. "Gabriel. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu te soucies de Sam Winchester. De quelle façon exactement, cela ne me concerne pas, mais je ne vois aucune raison qui pourrait t’amener à le nier."

Il fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de pied aux marches du porche. "Ouais, ben. Toi, tu ne la verrais pas..." Ils continuèrent d’observer alors que Sam disait quelque chose qui fit que Dean rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. "Alors - quoi? On est supposé juste attendre jusqu'à ce que le temps des liens familiaux soit fini ?" Super. Et il avait pensé que ceci serait la route la plus rapide pour récupérer sa Grâce...  
"Les humains sont... complexes." Il avait presque l’air de s’excuser.

xxx  
Le petit frère de Dean était une andouille. Une andouille avec la sensibilité à fleur de peau, une tendance à jouer les martyres et probablement des ovaires. 

C’était une honte, vraiment. Dean avait fait de son mieux, l’avait bien élevé, exposé à toutes sortes d’influences viriles, comme Die Hard et Metallica et les voitures de collection. Cela n’avait juste pas semblé servir à quoi que ce soit.

Mais parce que Dean était un frère génial, il aimait Sam malgré les idées mélodramatiques et fantaisistes qui lui entraient souvent dans la tête et leur attiraient des ennuis. C’était pourquoi, en entendant l'explication de Sam sur pourquoi il n'avait pas jugé bon d’envoyer un mot à Dean pour lui signaler qu’il était de retour des morts, Dean s'était héroïquement retenu de mettre son poing dans la figure de Sam, même juste une fois.  
Un mois. Un foutu mois. Dean n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils soient apparentés, parfois… 

Ils avaient mis cette dispute de côté pour l’instant, pour y revenir plus tard, au moment le plus inopportun, sans aucun doute, et étaient occupés à se mettre au fait de ce qui s’était passé pour chacun en l’absence de l’autre.   
Pour Dean, il n’y avait pas tant à dire. Il avait passé les premiers mois totalement assommé sous le choc du presque-apocalypse et des pertes qui en avaient résulté, et après il y avait un tourbillon violent de chasses et d’alcool, et pas grand-chose d’autre. Pas quelque chose dont il avait l’intention de parler avec Sam.   
Ce que son frère avait à raconter, par contre, était des plus distrayant.

"Gabriel vous a fait arrêter? Oh, mec, j’aurai voulu voir ça..."

Sam émit un reniflement amusé, c’était différent maintenant qu’il pouvait juger l’histoire rétrospectivement. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils avaient protégé un archange multimillénaire des poivrots louches d’un bled paumé!

"Tout de même," ajouta Dean après une seconde ou deux, "au moins, tu étais avec des anges. Peu importe les emmerdes que Gabriel invente : des anges, ça doit rester mieux que d’avoir à traîner avec un démon."  
Sam s’arrêta immédiatement de marcher dès que l’implication des mots de son frère l’atteignit.. "Démon? Il y a eu un démon? Mon Dieu, Dean, dis-moi que tu n’as pas essayé de passer un autre marché..."

"En fait, si", répondit joyeusement Dean à la grande horreur de Sam. "J’ai fait un pacte avec Crowley indiquant que s’il ne s’approchait plus à moins de dix mètres de l’Impala, j’arrêterai de tenter de l’exorciser dès que je le verrais. "

"...Crowley?" Cela suffit à secouer Sam qui rattrapa Dean aussitôt "Qu’est-ce que Crowley fout encore ici?"

L'expression de Dean s’assombrit. En réalité, il dépensait une quantité d'énergie considérable à essayer d'ignorer les allées et venues du démon. Cela avait même fonctionné quelque temps. Bobby ne faisait pas exactement de la publicité pour le fait qu'il s'était soudainement lié d'amitié avec un des citoyens les plus en vue de l’Enfer et Dean avait tout naturellement eu des problèmes plus graves à l’esprit. Cela devint cependant de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer les deux verres vides qui avaient tendance à apparaître sur le bureau de Bobby chaque matin quand Dean descendait. Ou l'échiquier qui avait été installé dans le bureau, ses pièces déplacées légèrement chaque fois que Dean le vérifiait. (Depuis quand, par l'enfer, Bobby jouait-t-il aux échecs, en plus ?)

Il était même sûr que Crowley apportait son foutu chien de l’enfer avec lui parfois, puisque les chiens de Bobby avaient développé l’habitude malheureuse de filer brusquement dans la maison et de refuser de sortir pendant des jours et le Dean avait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il s’approchait trop du chenil, ces derniers temps. Il avait pris l’habitude d’éviter de s’en approcher. Juste au cas où.

De toute façon, il était finalement devenu impossible d'ignorer la présence importune de Crowley le jour le démon était apparu directement à côté de lui, envahissant avec insouciance le sanctuaire de Dean dans l'Impala et l'avait informé sans ménagement que ses " rêvasseries insipides et maussades" devenaient non seulement répétitives, mais commençaient aussi à inquiéter "Robert", puisque, apparemment, tout le monde au courant de "sa déplorable tendance à s'aventurer dans des habitudes psychopathiques" chaque fois qu'on le "laissait réfléchir trop longtemps aux injustices faites contre les Winchesters." Ceci était devenu un problème personnel pour Crowley seulement parce que cela signifiait que Bobby était trop distrait pour être de bonne compagnie désormais – d’où le fait que le démon faisait héroïquement l'effort d'offrir ses bons conseils qui se résumaient essentiellement à : "Reprends-toi, parce que tu emmerdes tout le monde"

Dean lui avait tiré dans la jambe et signifié de rester en dehors de sa voiture à l’avenir.

"...Dean?"

Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il avait cessé de prêter attention, plissant le nez comme face à une odeur désagréable à la question de Sam. "Oh, je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe vraiment, à vrai dire. De ce que j’ai pu comprendre, lui et Bobby ont cette relation de vieux couple asexué. Vraiment tordu..."

Sam haussa les sourcils brusquement. "Asexué ? Je pensais que Crowley était-"

"Asexué, Sam, j’ai dit asexué! Ça te pose un problème?"

Sam leva les mains en un geste de reddition, plus que content de lâcher le sujet.

Ils se remirent à marcher.

"Hey Dean?"

"Quoi?"

"Ce serait bien que tu parles à Cas."

"A quel sujet?"

Sam s’arrêta, les épaules basses. « Je ne crois pas qu’il se fasse très bien à son humanité. »

Dean arqua un sourcil "Sans blague. C’est un ange, Sam" souligna-t-il lentement, comme s’il parlait à un idiot. "Bien sûr qu’il a du mal à s’y faire"

Et c’était juste si simple, quand Dean le disait. Sam sentit brusquement une grande vague de soulagement l’envahir, parce que Dean comprenait ces sortes de choses et pourrait les arranger. Il sourit stupidement, incapable de s’en empêcher. "Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais été là, tu sais."

Son frère lui lança un regard noir. "Donc tu me balances carrément des répliques de littérature de gonzesse, maintenant ?"

Sam rit sous cape, baissant la tête. "Désolé".

"Ouais, peu importe." Dean se tourna, levant la tête vers le soleil. "Hey, uh. Au sujet de Cas. Tu... Tu crois qu’il ne va pas bien?"

Sam y réfléchit un moment. "Je crois qu’il ira mieux, ici. Tu es la personne dont il est le plus proche, tu sais. Je ne pense pas que Gabriel et moi arrivions à te remplacer. "

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder la maison où les deux anges se tenaient debout sous le porche, ne faisant apparemment aucun effort pour déguiser leur ressemblance remarquable avec des chiots abandonnés.

"Oh bon sang," murmura Dean. "Je t’avais dit que si tu continuais à les nourrir, ils ne partiraient jamais..."  
Sam sourit d'un air satisfait, petit frère content de lui jusqu’au bout des ongles. "Ouais, c’est ça. Tu sais que tu m’ais redevable d’avoir ramené Cas en un seul morceau."

Dean grommela mais s'abstint de commenter demandant plutôt, "Alors, c’est quoi le deal avec Gabriel ?"  
"Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il indiqua le porche d’un mouvement de tête. "Cas n’est pas le seul à dégainer les yeux de chiot abandonné, là. Y a un truc que tu veux me dire?"

"Quoi?" demanda Sam bien trop vite et Dean reconnut son expression acculée.

Il grogna. "Eh, tu te fiches de moi! Vraiment?"

"Dean, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois–"

"Tu es devenu pote avec ce fils de pute?"

Sam cligna des yeux. "...Quoi?" Puis, étrangement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement passa sur son visage. "Potes! Oui! J’veux dire... Hum, peut-être? Je crois?"

"Je croyais que tu le détestais ? Tu te souviens bien qu’il m'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose comme une bonne centaine de foutues fois!"

Sam haussa timidement les épaules, incapable d'offrir une explication rationnelle. Qu’est-ce qu’il était supposé dire? Ouais, je me rends compte qu'il est très probablement un sociopathe avec une obsession malsaine vis-à-vis du sexe et en fait je me souviens parfaitement du nombre d’occasions où il nous a épiquement baisés. Il est égocentrique et enfantin et se comporte comme un trou du cul, je sais- mais depuis qu’il a compris l'utilisation du micro-ondes, il fait un pop-corn génial. Vraiment. Tu l’aimerais.  
Ouais. Ça allait vachement bien passer...

Dean le pointa du doigt. " Eh bien, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t’ai pas averti, Sammy." Sur ces mots, il se retourna et, se dirigeant vers la maison, jeta par-dessus son épaule. "Allez, viens. Je veux traumatiser Crowley en le présentant à un archange. Autant que Gabriel se rende utile à quelque chose..."

 

A suivre….


	11. Chapter 11

xxx

"Ha, je viens juste de réaliser," fit le démon en pouffant de rire. "Cela ressemble au début d'une blague de mauvais gout : un Ange déchu, un dieu païen et un mort entrent dans un bar..."

"Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me faire passer pour une sorte de zombie?"

"Il faut toujours que tu vois le mauvais côté des choses, c'est ça?"

Telle était la conversation de la nuit du nouvel an et elle était typique.

Bobby avait disparu en haut il y a environ une demi-heure, revendiquant le besoin d'être bien reposé s'il devait supporter toute une maison remplie d'idiots. Le reste d'entre eux avait envahi le salon, personne n'ayant envie d'aller déjà dormir. Sam était assis en tailleur sur le plancher, son dos appuyé au canapé occupé par Cas et Gabriel. Dean lui tendit une bière en passant, allant s'installer dans le fauteuil près de Crowley, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une expression tentant de convaincre qu'il s'ennuyait comme pas permis – ses efforts étant ruinés par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

Finalement, Gabriel et Crowley ne s'étaient pas tant traumatisé l'un l'autre qu'entendus comme larrons en foire. (Avec toutes les possibilités de catastrophes que cela prévoyait, dans l'opinion de Sam.)

"Je sais que tu as 'vécu à la dure' pendant un certain temps maintenant," avait-il cinglé à l'archange un peu plus tôt, après les avoir observé lui et Crowley faire connaissance pendant presque une heure, "mais sûrement même toi, il te reste quelques limites. Tu sais que c'est un démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gabriel avait semblé offensé. "Hé, j'ai été accusé de beaucoup de choses - la plupart d'entre elles, certes, franchement vraies - mais je ne suis pas raciste!" "Et voilà," avait dit Crowley, levant le verre de scotch qu'il semblait avoir de manière permanente à porté de main et buvant un toast moqueur.

Exaspéré, Sam avait renoncé et les avait plantés là.

Au moment présent, cependant, l'archange s'était remis à se distraire de la façon habituelle: en cassant les pieds de Sam. Il avait manœuvré pour être assis directement derrière lui d'où il pouvait facilement atteindre ses cheveux, jouer avec les mèches, ou faire courir un ongle sur sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant de longs frissons. Par deux fois Sam lui avait donné un coup de coude dans le tibia en vengeance et il commençait à soupçonner qu'il devrait se déplacer s'il voulait y mettre un terme.

Il ne l'avait pas encore fait, cependant, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

De l'autre bout du canapé, Castiel observait ces échanges avec perplexité. Il savait que son frère appréciait Sam, à sa façon, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait pas comprendre la façon dont Gabriel choisissait d'exprimer cette affection. Il était presque complètement certain que cela ne suivait aucune coutume humaine ou angélique.

Mais au moins, supposait-il, peu importe ce qu'il pensait des méthodes peu orthodoxes de Gabriel, au moins son frère faisait quelque chose; agissant pour ce qu'il voulait; prenant des décisions d'une façon qui n'était jamais venue naturellement à Castiel. Il osa un regard vers Dean, qui était occupé à jeter des regards furieux à Crowley et il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait partagée avec Gabriel, il n'y a pas si longtemps, sur ce qu'il dirait à l'homme qui avait autrefois été son protégé, s'il le voyait jamais de nouveau.

Car l'amour est fort comme la mort, avait-il dit à l'époque. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit ici. Et, sincèrement, il n'avait pas le début d'une idée sur comment le faire.

Si jamais il le faisait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, d'ailleurs?" aboya soudain Dean apparemment en réponse à quelque chose que Crowley venait de lui dire.

Le démon haussa les épaules avec distinction. "Je suis un invité officiel, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens."

"Plutôt un nuisible tenace, oui'..."

"Tu me brises le cœur, vraiment."

"Oh, ferme la, Crowley."

"Force-moi, mon chou."

Sam sourit légèrement en les écoutant, se rendant compte que cet échange était avait quelque chose d'habituel, comme si dire des rosseries faisait partie de leur quotidien. Il y avait l'hostilité là-dedans, certainement - mais pas la sorte qui aurait fait sortir le Colt à Dean ou incité Crowley à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

De là, il repensa au rôle clé que le démon avait joué, à son aide vis-à-vis de l'Apocalypse et il lui vint la pensée morbidement amusante que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Crowley faisait désormais partie de l'Equipe Libre-Arbitre.

Un pied s'incrusta soudainement, et douloureusement, dans ses reins, et il tendit instinctivement la main derrière lui pour saisir la cheville de Gabriel. Les muscles et les tendons s'agitèrent en signe sous ses doigts. Il les ignora, silencieux. Ne se retourna même pas, mais continua d'observer Dean et Crowley se quereller comme si rien n'était arrivé. Après une minute ou un peu plus, Gabriel arrêta d'essayer de récupérer son pied et grommela en signe de défaite. Cela aurait dû être le bon moment pour lâcher. Il y pensa. Ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui fait fléchir les doigts au lieu de cela, maintenant sa prise juste un peu trop serrée. Derrière lui, Gabriel se figea. Sam se demanda vaguement ce qui diable était arrivé à sa résolution de ne pas envoyer les mauvais signaux.

Les voix grimpaient autour d'eux comme l'échange de son frère avec Crowley dégénérait vraie dispute et Castiel quitta le canapé pour rejoindre Dean. Il vint à l'esprit de Sam que personne ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Cela vint apparemment aussi venu à l'esprit de Gabriel parce que l'archange se pencha en avant, envahissant son espace personnel, son souffle dans son oreille comme il sifflait, "Tu sais, je commence à soupçonner que tu as un fétiche, Sammy."

Sam commença à tourner la tête, puis se rendit compte que cela les amènerait face à face et stoppa son mouvement aussi sec. Il déglutit maladroitement et réussit à grogner, "... Tu es vraiment ennuyeux."

Gabriel émit un rire étonné contre sa nuque, puis dit tranquillement, "Tu aimes ça." Il leva une main, ses doigts glissant d'eux-mêmes dans les cheveux de Sam et le geste ne pouvait pas être interprété comme une tentative de le consoler, cette fois-ci.

Sam essaya, sans y mettre bien du cœur, de se libérer. "Ne fais pas ça". Quelqu'un allait tourner la tête et les voir d'une seconde à l'autre et il serait difficile de convaincre quelqu'un que la position étrangement intime était en réalité juste un cas inoffensif de tirage de couettes.

(Il regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas trouver d'autre raison d'élever une objection. Aucune, en fait. Strictement aucune)

Gabriel sourit d'un air satisfait, tellement près maintenant que Sam pouvait en sentir la courbe contre sa peau. "La Nouvelle année vient de commencer. Je croyais que les humains avaient la tradition de s'envoyer en l'air à minuit ?"

Le choc le fit rire tout haut. Il rompit le charme : il se retourna, brisant la presque étreinte et fixa l'archange avec un regard incrédule. "En fait, nous avons cette tradition de s'embrasser à minuit. D'ailleurs, nous avons manqué minuit de presque deux heures. Et enfin je ne vais pas t'embrasser, si c'est à ça que tu fais allusion – ni à minuit ou ni à un autre moment."

Gabriel bouda, se jetant en arrière dans les coussins du canapé avec les bras croisés. "Mon Dieu, Sam, tu ne supportes même pas une petite plaisanterie."

" Oh, arrête de râler." Mais il souriait, incapable de s'en empêcher.

xxx

Ils renoncèrent à veiller plus quelque part vers trois heures du matin. Crowley disparu pour voler aller des âmes ou noyer des chatons ou quoi ce soit d'autre qu'il fasse au lieu de dormir et tous les autres s'acheminèrent vers leur lit.

Dean partageait sa chambre habituelle avec Sam, mais sur son chemin, il hésita à l'extérieur de la chambre nouvellement attribuée aux anges. Après une seconde ou deux il frappa et passa la tête à l'intérieur, momentanément déconcerté par la vue de Castiel vêtu de pyjamas qui avaient été autrefois à Sam. Il était occupé à plier les vêtements qu'il avait portés plus tôt, les disposant soigneusement sur une chaise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à l'entrée de Dean, un sourire dans ses yeux bleus bien que sa bouche ne bougea pas.

"Dean."

"Hey. Où est Gabriel?"

"Je crois qu'il dit bonne nuit à Sam." Castiel s'assit au bord du lit, baisant la tête vers le sol "Par ça je veux dire qu'il est probablement occupé à harceler ton frère avec son interprétation unique du thème de l'amitié."

Dean haussa un sourcil. "...Toujours bon à savoir."

"Tu voulais le voir pour quelque chose?"

"Gabriel ? Grand Dieu, non." Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et entra de quelques pas dans la pièce. "Je voulais juste ... tu vois. Voir comment ça allait." Ils se regardèrent fixement, silencieusement, pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Dean tousse et recommence, "Donc tu vas bien alors ?"

"Oui, en fait," fut la réponse vaguement étonnée, comme si Castiel le réalisait tout juste lui-même. "Aujourd'hui ... ne s'est pas déroulé comme je le pensais. C'était une agréable surprise."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire." Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Cas, laissant le reste de la tension le quitter. La journée toute entière avait semblé surréaliste, trop bonne pour être vraie, et, étrangement, c'était seulement maintenant, assis à côté d'un Castiel humain dans un pyjama bien trop grand, que cela semblait un tant soit peu réel.

"Et toi?" demanda Castiel doucement, se tournant pour lui faire face. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Et pendant un instant, Dean envisage d'envoyer balader ses idées machos pour une fois et de juste dire à Cas à quel point il lui avait foutrement manqué. Il s'imagina essayant de décrire ce que cela avait été, essayer de faire son deuil à la fois de Sam et Cas, comment il avait presque perdu la tête, combien cela semblait un foutu miracle qu'ils soient là tous les deux, intacts et en bonne santé, et comment une part enfouie de son esprit, qu'il essayait désespérément de faire taire, était terrifiée qu'il y ait un prix.

Cela l'interloqua, à quel point son envie de tout avouer était forte. Dans cette fraction de seconde, il voulut faire des choses folles, des choses stupides - comme admettre que le désastre complet avec Lisa ne venait pas seulement du fait qu'il restait un chasseur, mais aussi parce qu'il avait dit le mauvais nom au mauvais moment trop souvent. Il voulait aller chercher un de ses propres T-shirts, pour que Cas dorme dedans plutôt que dans des fringues ayant appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait faire quelque chose de désespéré et d'évident et d'honnête.

Mais, en fin de compte, Dean était toujours un Winchester - et chacun d'entre eux était aussi doué qu'un mur vis-à-vis de l'expression de ses émotions.

Donc il se contenta de tapoter l'ange avec rudesse sur l'épaule en se levant (et si sa main s'attarda plus longtemps qu'un geste purement informel aurait dû, c'était tout ce qu'il se permit). "Je suis content que tu sois de retour, Cas. Vraiment. Les choses ... n'étaient pas les mêmes sans toi."

Castiel leva son regard vers lui, solennel, hésitant comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose en retour.

"C'qui y a?"

"Dean, je..."

Mais il s'arrêta, détournant le regard et l'estomac de Dean se contracta, car Cas ne brisait jamais leur duel visuel en premier- voire pas du tout. Il tenta de croiser son regard de nouveau. "Hé, allez qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Castiel s'était visiblement ressaisi, se redressant et revenant fixer Dean, comme si c'était inévitable. Il eut un petit sourire. "Rien. Je te demande pardon. J'ai besoin de sommeil, je suppose."

Rassuré, Dean hocha la tête avec compréhension. "Pas encore habitué à tous les besoins physiques humains ?"

"La faim se révèle particulièrement distrayante."

Dean sourit. "Tu sais quoi, je te ferai le petit-déjeuner demain matin. Le menu complet. Je te garantis que tu n'auras plus faim pendant une semaine après ça."

"J'apprécierais cela, Dean. Merci."

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien, comme si la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça n'avait pas été quand Sam n'avait été qu'un gosse. Il tourna les talons vers le couloir, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. "Bonne nuit, Cas."

"Bonne nuit."

Et il resta tout de même planté là. Il pourrait avoir dit quelque chose de plus, peut-être; quelque chose d'également insignifiant ou peut-être quelque chose qui aurait tout fait éclater - mais Gabriel choisit ce moment pour passer devant lui, lui expédiant un coude dans les côtes. "Arrête de souiller mon frère, Winchester. Ou, si tu insistes, va le faire dans ta foutue chambre. N'hésite pas à expédier Sammy ici, si tu as besoin d'intimité."

Dean grommela, exaspéré par l'interruption. "Ouais, tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser seul avec Sam plus longtemps qu'absolument nécessaire."

Gabriel ouvrit les bras innocemment, mais Dean n'attendit pas de réponse, claquant la porte dans l'espoir d'avoir le dernier mot.

La voix assourdie de Gabriel était toujours audible, cependant, protestant d'un ton perçant, " Oh, allez ! Je te donnerais ma bénédiction pour sauter mon petit frère si tu me donnes la tienne!"

"Va te faire, Gabriel!" cria-t-il de toute sa voix, réveillant sans aucun doute toute la maisonnée, avant de dévaler le couloir. Il arriva à mi-chemin de sa chambre avant que les mots de l'archange atteignent finalement son cerveau. "Minute. Quoi?"

Gabriel n'ouvrit pas la porte de nouveau quand il revint y frapper, et Sam était commodément, obstinément endormi.

…A suivre.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bobby commença à faire des recherches sur le 'petit souci' des anges dès le lendemain. Il embaucha Sam pour qu'il l'aide à fouiller dans les livres qu'il possédait, mettant de côté ceux qui pouvaient de près ou de loin contenir quelque chose sur les anges. Après, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était s'assoir et tout passer en revue.

Sam ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir jamais vu Dean se porter volontaire pour faire des recherches avec un tel enthousiasme de toute leurs vies – d'ailleurs il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était seulement parce que son frère espérait rendre ses pouvoirs à Gabriel le plus vite possible, ceci afin que l'archange reparte de son côté. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un effort dû à la bonté d'âme de Dean, mais Sam se sentait tout de même un peu coupable de ne pas partager le même enthousiasme alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans sa propre pile de livres. Pour être honnête, il était devenu en quelque sorte ... habitué à la présence envahissante, irritante de Gabriel. Cela serait bizarre quand celui-ci n'aurait plus de raison de rester.

Alors ils se mirent à lire. Et à lire. Et à lire un peu plus. Quand ils commencèrent à être à court de livres, Bobby appela ses contacts pour voir qui pourrait aider et Dean se rendit en ville deux ou trois jours plus tard pour récupérer les nouveaux livres qui avaient été livrés dans la boite postale. Alors, de plus en plus désespérés, ils avaient même persuadé Crowley de fouiner un peu chez les démons. Il avait refusé tout d'abord, même soumis à une litanie d'insultes grondées de la part de Bobby, mais Gabriel lui avait glissé quelque chose, à part, et le démon était parti aussitôt pour s'exécuter.

Suspicieux, Sam prit l'archange entre quatre yeux peu après.

"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de lui vendre ton âme."

"Je suis un ange. Techniquement, je n'ai pas d'âme à vendre."

"...S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de lui vendre une de nos âmes."

"En fait, j'ai promis de lui raconter tout ce que je savais d'utile sur ton frère. Sa passion si virile pour le Dr Sexy est tout en haut de la liste, par exemple. "

Sam eut un reniflement amusé. "S'il revient avec quelque chose d'utile, je lui raconterai moi-même la fois où Dean a hurlé de panique devant un chat."

Mais Crowley ne ramena rien d'utile. Il revint aussi ignorant qu'eux, même après une semaine de recherche. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient raisonnablement conclure était que rien de semblable n'était jamais arrivé à un autre ange auparavant - ou, si cela était arrivé, cela n'avait jamais été mis par écrit.

Flash info : Cas et Gabriel étaient spéciaux.

"Peut-être que vous avez juste besoin de plus de temps pour guérir," proposa Sam avec résignation, de nouveau, quand il devint clair qu'ils étaient à court d'idées pour leurs recherches.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Gabriel était perché sur le bureau de Bobby, ses talons donnant des coups de pied paresseux contre le bois. Castiel se tenait debout, appuyé au mur, observant fixement Dean qui tournait sur lui-même dans une chaise de bureau, un livre en équilibre précaire sur le front. On ne s'avançait pas en affirmant qu'ils étaient tous un peu découragés.

Quand personne ne lui répondit, Sam fit un second essai, avec un geste vague de la main. "Peut-être que la Grâce prend quelque temps à, vous voyez... se régénérer."

Dean émit un bruit sceptique, se redressant et rattrapant le livre d'une main. "Ou peut-être qu'ils sont juste humains maintenant et ça s'arrête là."

Derrière lui, Castiel tressaillit involontairement.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. "Sympa, Deano. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé – Tu étais trop occupé à faire la queue pour une deuxième tournée de 'La chance sourit aux imbéciles', tandis qu'ils distribuaient le tact ?"

Apparemment même Dean savait se rendre compte qu'il avait passé les bornes, puisqu'il grommela des excuses réticentes.

Sam soupira. "Ecoutez, si on faisait une pause pour le moment, puisqu'on n'a pas l'air d'avancer ? Ok ? " Après tout, il considérait personnellement comme un miracle que Gabriel et Dean aient pu travailler ensemble si longtemps sans que l'un des deux, ou les deux, recoure à la violence : il préférait donc ne pas tenter la chance trop longtemps.

"Ouais, peu importe," murmura Dean, se levant de sa chaise. "Je serais dehors si on a besoin de moi."

Sam regarda son frère quitter la pièce, se demandant vaguement si c'était considéré trop tôt après leurs retrouvailles pour avoir besoin d'une pause vis à vis du bagage psychologique que trimbalait Dean.

xxx

Dean passa plus de deux heures dans la casse à bricoler le moteur de l'Impala. Il n'y avait rien qui avait réellement besoin d'être arrangé, bien sûr. Dean en prenait beaucoup trop soin pour ça. Mais parfois, elle était une excuse parfaite pour rester un peu seul.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de rester un peu seul, se rappela-t-il, fâché. Il avait passé cinq mois à ne rien souhaiter d'autre que le retour de ceux qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur (Gabriel mis à part, peut-être.) C'était juste…

Il semblait que toutes ces conneries sentimentales sur l'absence des êtres aimés n'étaient justement pas les conneries que Dean avait toujours crues. Et Cas avait été absent bien trop longtemps, ce qui rendait difficile de trainer avec lui. Tout du moins s'il voulait éviter de sauter sur l'ange de façon impromptue au cours de la soirée.

Brusquement furieux, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il n'était même pas homo, bordel de merde. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu la moindre envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre type. Il était juste ... il vivait une sorte de crise de la quarantaine au mauvais âge, voilà tout. Bon, ok, ok – peut-être qu'il avait vécu quelques moments un peu limite dans le passé (l'incident de la petite culotte lui vint à l'esprit, avec l'occasionnel béguin envers des acteurs résolument masculins), mais ceci était différent. C'était Cas, le seul vrai ami réel qu'il ait jamais eu qui n'était pas Sam et il ne pouvait pas détruire cela. Particulièrement quand Cas avait cette part d'innocence tellement ancrée. Il méritait mieux que risquer d'être corrompu par Dean. Le mec était toujours vierge, bon Dieu.

... À moins que bien sûr cela n'ait changé dans le mois écoulé, avec seulement Sam et Gabriel pour veiller sur lui, aucun des deux n'ayant pu s'y prendre comme Dean. Il fixa l'intérieur du moteur de l'Impala, essayant d'ignorer la douleur mâtinée d'hostilité à l'idée qu'ils pourraient avoir laissé Cas coucher avec n'importe quelle fille qui n'aurait pas même su quoi que ce soit sur lui (et le souvenir de sa propre tentative désastreuse d'orchestrer la même chose au bordel n'aidait pas. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait donc ?)

Furieux contre lui même, il fit claquer le capot avec plus de force que strictement nécessaire et, murmurant une excuse penaude à son bébé, il admit sa défaite et se traina vers la maison.

Et, conformément à cette ironie insupportable qui semblait dernièrement régir sa vie, Cas était le seul présent dans le salon quand il entra. L'ange était perché confortablement à une extrémité du canapé, ses jambes pelotonnées sous lui avec un livre sur les genoux. Dean n'aurait pas pensé qu'il verrait jamais le jour où Castiel assez détendu pour s'assoir comme ça. C'était stupidement attachant.

Hé," salua-t-il maladroitement. "Où est tout le monde ?"

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Malgré mes conseils, Bobby joue actuellement aux échecs avec le démon dans son bureau. Et quant à ton frère, Gabriel lui a dit quelque chose au sujet d'un 'Google' et un 'youtube' et ils sont à l'étage depuis. Ils ont pris l'ordinateur portable."

Dean fit un pas automatique vers l'escalier, avec à l'esprit de rappeler à Gabriel exactement ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait de ne pas rester seul avec Sam - mais il s'arrêta de lui-même, réalisant à quel point c'était inutile. Non seulement Gabriel était un petit emmerdeur persistant qui trouverait une façon de faire exactement ce que Dean interdisait, même si ça devait le tuer, mais il était de toute façon resté seul Sam depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Si l'archange avait voulu corrompre de son frère, il l'aurait déjà fait.

"Et merde..." Soupirant, irrité, il promena son regard dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une distraction. La télé était éteinte, donc il attrapa la télécommande et l'alluma, avant de s'assoir négligemment sur le canapé à côté de Cas. L'ange bougea légèrement avec l'impact, mais ne réagit pas, tournant calmement une page de son livre. Ce n'était pas des recherches, et Dean en fut content, mais un de ces interminables « classiques » que Sam lisait parfois. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, se promettant de faire découvrir la science-fiction à Cas, un de ces jours.

Il zappa pendant quelques minutes, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au contenu des émissions, simplement content de rester assis là. Il avait jeté un bras sur le dessus du canapé, tendu au dessus des épaules de Cas, mais faisait attention de ne pas l'effleurer accidentellement. Castiel continuait à lire paisiblement.

Après un moment, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. "Hé, Cas. Écoutes. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais d'avoir dit que tu pourrais être coincé ainsi."

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'oeil, sembla réfléchir, pour ensuite secouer la tête. "Cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est une possibilité à laquelle je devrais me préparer, je suppose."

"Ouais, mais je n'aurai pas dû–"

"Vraiment, Dean. Tout va bien." Castiel pencha la tête avec une ironie désabusée. "Tu as dit des choses irréfléchies bien pires dans le passé et je t'en ai pardonné même quand tu ne t'excusais pas."

Dean tressaillit. "... Oh." Il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant !

"Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander, cependant." Castiel ferma son livre, tapotant la couverture nerveusement.

Dean haussa les épaules, changeant encore de chaîne. "Vas-y."

"Pouvons-nous rester avec vous?"

Il jeta un œil à l'ange, paumé. « Quoi ? »

Cas semblait étudier ses mains avec ferveur. "Gabriel et moi-même. Si cet état se révèle... permanent. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous saurions où aller si…"

Dean pivota lentement pour faire face à l'ange, un genou replié sur les coussins. "Cas, sérieusement ? Comme si tu avais besoin de demander." Il fit une pause. "Eh bien, si, en fait, Gabriel devra demander. Gabriel va devoir supplier s'il ne veut pas être abandonné au bord d'une route quelque part. Mais toi... tu es de la famille, vieux. Bien sûr que tu viens."

L'ange cilla comme s'il était surpris puis fit ce truc étrange où il portait soudainement une expression pleine d'affection et de chaleur, sans avoir jamais en réalité déplacé un seul muscle de son visage. "Merci."

Dean rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. "J't'en prie. Pas de quoi faire toute une histoire. Et de toute façon," ajouta-t-il, tâchant de sonner plus gai, "si c'est notre scénario catastrophe, ce n'est pas si mal. Non ? je veux dire, nous pourrions commencer par te montrer tous les bons côtés d'être humain-"

Castiel l'arrêta du regard. "Dean. Plus de maisons closes, s'il te plait."

Et, okay, entendre ceci était un soulagement, bien que cela fût probablement la dernière chose qu'il ait été sur le point de suggérer. Il hocha la tête, zappant sur une rediffusion d'America's Next Top Model.. "Si tu es sûr ..."

"Je le suis. En plus," ajouta-t- il, observant attentivement Dean observant les mannequins à l'écran, "je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai tout à fait la même ... appréciation pour la gente féminine que toi."

Dean fit un effort pour arracher son regard des jolies filles qui, même maintenant, retenaient son attention, fronça les sourcils avec confusion pendant un instant. Alors seulement il comprit ce que Cas essayait de dire, et il écarquilla des les yeux jusqu'à ce que ses sourcils atteignent ses cheveux. "Attends. Tu, euh-Tu veux dire que tu es ... ?"

Castiel eut un sourire d'autodérision, sembla ensuite hésiter. "Est-ce que cela sera un problème ? Je sais que les gens ont parfois des opinions négatives sur certaines tendances."

"Problème - ? Non! Non. Bon Dieu non." Il cligna des yeux comme pour faire le point. Cela voulait dire ... ? Castiel avait vraiment voulu dire ce que Dean avait compris qu'il avait voulu dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il venait juste de reconnaitre préférer les types plutôt que les filles et Dean n'était pas en train de se monter la tête sur n'importe quoi à cause de ses désirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était fort possible qu'il soit en train de paniquer.

Mais Cas semblait toujours un peu inquiet de la réaction de Dean, donc il réussit à rassembler assez de neurones pour ajouter : "Vraiment, c'est euh... C'est cool. J'ai passé deux ans convaincu que Sam était comme ça quand on était ados. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée."

Castiel sourit de nouveau, quoique cette fois-ci, il y avait comme une étincelle amusée dans son expression. "Tu devrais peut-être garder cette idée à l'esprit."

"Huh?"

"Rien d'important."

Dean aurait probablement insisté à un autre moment, mais il était à cet instant trop distrait, regardant fixement Cas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement. Il se sentait ridiculement heureux que l'ange lui en ait parlé, comme si c'était un privilège ou quelque chose du genre, et pas le moment sentimental digne d'un film de filles que cela avait été en réalité.

Et juste ainsi, dans un instant bref, les bonnes intentions de Dean filèrent tout droit de la fenêtre. Il oublia complètement, pendant une seconde, ses résolutions, que Cas était son meilleur ami et qu'il ne voulait pas fragiliser cela. Il oublia entièrement le fait qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Il oublia même sa noble résolution de ne pas corrompre l'innocence d'un ange vierge.

En clair, il oublia à peu près tout ce qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une vraiment, vraiment mauvaise idée.

Ses pensées rationnelles étant cliniquement mortes, Dean n'hésita pas quand le désir prit finalement forme, il se contenta d'une inspiration et glissa vers l'avant, réduisant la distance entre eux à rien du tout. C'était peut-être la chose la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais faite et, comme d'habitude, cela eut les conséquences désastreuses de toutes ses actions héroïques.

L'exclamation choquée de Castiel s'interrompit quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'ange se crispant sous la bouche insistante de Dean. Il n'avait pas encore tout compris des possibilités qu'offrait l'intimité humaine, même maintenant et il resta immobile, tout à fait incertain sur la façon de répondre correctement. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient tandis qu'il cherchait ce que Dean voulait de lui. Il avait été témoin de baisers depuis son arrivée sur Terre, bien sûr; il avait observé les gens se lançant dans cet étrange, précis, rapprochement des visages. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait quoi faire lui-même. Un baiser, lui semblait-il, était un contact des lèvres et de la langue, du souffle et de la salive et franchement il ne pouvait pas comprendre en quoi c'était considéré comme agréable. En fait, cela semblait désordonné et indigne et quelque peu inquiétant sur le plan hygiénique et, de ce qu'il pouvait dire, n'était en fait qu'un prélude à des relations sexuelles.

Sitôt cette pensée conçue, la panique l'envahit.

Du peu de Castiel connaissait des rapports sexuels (connaissance qui avait été, de plus, glanée uniquement par l'observation du comportement passé de Dean avec des femmes et par l'explication très brute de décoffrage de Gabriel) il pouvait seulement conclure qu'ils s'agissaient d'affaires brèves et passagères qui marquaient d'habitude la fin d'une relation également passagère. Le sexe lui semblait quelque chose de terriblement intimidant. C'était intense et physique et presque violent. Cela n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean.

Écrasé par cette idée et par sa propre inexpérience, il détourna la tête brusquement, mettant fin au contact.

Dean recula immédiatement, soudainement pâle et les yeux pleins de panique. Il secoua la tête et après quelques secondes réussi à articuler "... Désolé." La main qui était venue se poser sur l'épaule de Castiel fut retirée d'un mouvement brusque. "J'ai pensé... Rien. Ça ne fait rien. Désolé."

"Dean." Il inclina la tête, empli de regrets, ne désirant rien autant que de dire quelque chose qui effacerait l'expression peinée sur le visage de l'autre; rien autant que d'arriver à expliquer que ce n'était pas un rejet, pas un refus de Dean. Sincèrement, il aimait cet homme bien plus que beaucoup considéreraient approprié d'aimer un humain. Il ne pouvait simplement pas sacrifier cela pour un ou deux instants de satisfaction physique.

Cependant, il était trop tard pour expliquer tout cela, car Dean était parti sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, fuyant de nouveau vers l'abri que constituait sa voiture et laissant Castiel s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer.

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

xx

Sam et Gabriel étaient redescendus et assis à la table de la cuisine avec ce qui semblait être des bols de céréales pour enfants quand Dean osa finalement se pointer à l'intérieur de la maison cette nuit-là. Il eut un instant de stupéfaction, incapable de se rappeler Sam mangeant des céréales depuis qu'il avait dépassé douze ans, encore moins comme un en-cas du soir. L'influence de Gabriel, sans doute – quoique si celle-ci était en bien ou en mal était toujours à débattre.

"Hé, félicitations!" le salua gaiement son frère, un rictus fermement en place. "Tu as finalement arrêté de te cacher dans l'Impala!"

Dean lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

L'archange, levant les yeux de son bol, pointa sa cuillère dans sa direction, se débrouillant pour éclabousser accidentellement Sam de lait. Ignorant le piaillement rauque de protestation, Gabriel marmonna à travers une bouchée de céréales multicolore, "Tu tombes bien. Viens par là, assieds-toi une minute. Je veux te parler de Castiel."

Aussitôt, Dean se figea. "Cas? Pourquoi? Il a dit quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé."

Gabriel et Sam cessèrent tous deux de manger, regardant Dean fixement et celui-ci grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait de scier la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Sam portait cette mine de curiosité mâtinée de suspicion que Dean craignait comme la peste. Il lui jeta un regard furieux, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire lâcher le morceau.

Il fut presque reconnaissant envers Gabriel quand, après quelques secondes, l'archange leva la main pour lui faire signe de se te taire. "S'il te plaît. Ne dis plus rien. Je ne peux, honnêtement, rien imaginer que je veuille moins entendre que les détails sordides des tripotages maladroits que tu as infligés à mon frère."

Sam plissa le nez avec un petit "Ew ..." et retourna à ses céréales.

A travers ses dents serrées, Dean grinça furieusement, "Je n'ai rien infligé."

Gabriel ricana. "Ouais, pas de détails, je ne veux rien savoir. Mais, plus sérieusement, écoute une seconde. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en tant qu'aîné, j'ai des responsabilités ici."

"Oh – va te faire, Gabriel. J'ai pas besoin de ça."

Mais Gabriel continua, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, brandissant sa cuillère comme s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de menace. "C'est pas pour tomber dans le cliché mais, si j'ai bien compris mon rôle, je suis supposé te dire que si tu essayes ton numéro habituel avec mon frère, je te ferais des trucs vraiment odieux. "

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. " Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Vieux, tu n'as plus de supers pouvoirs et tu es genre édition de poche. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'avoir ? " Un rictus aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Sam comme pour partager une bonne blague, mais son frère mâchait ses céréales avec une expression impassible.

"Non, Dean, il est sérieux. Et créatif. Et un ancien ange spécialisé dans la vengeance. Donc, tâche juste... tu vois. Sois sympa avec Cas. Est-ce que c'est si dur?"

Dean leur jeta un regard alarmé avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce à toute allure.

Sam et Gabriel attendirent qu'il ne fût plus à portée, puis éclatèrent de rire.

"Okay, okay, tu avais raison. C'était bien trop facile..."

xxx

Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose entre son frère et Cas, c'était complètement évidemment mais pour cette fois, Sam n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler. Que Dean règle le problème. Sam interviendrait si et seulement si Cas commençait à trifouiller dans un flacon de cachets de nouveau.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de Dean et de s'offrir une ou deux minute de solitude. C'était impossible à l'intérieur, avec eux cinq et Crowley occupant une maison de taille moyenne, donc il était venu s'assoir sur les marches du porche, une veste sur ses épaules pour le froid, et une bière à la main. Il regardait les étoiles nonchalamment et se demandait à quoi il jouait.

Ce qui se passait avec Gabriel en arrivait au point où même Sam ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. C'était une chose d'ignorer le flirt de l'archange, confortablement installé dans la certitude que cela ne signifiait rien. Cependant, quelque part dans l'histoire, il avait commis une erreur significative : il s'était laissé aller à oublier que cela ne signifiait rien. Gabriel n'était peut être pas sérieux, mais Sam…La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un béguin débutant ainsi, ça avait été avec Jess. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Ce qu'il avait, c'était qu'il y avait longtemps, très longtemps depuis que Sam avait eu un véritable ami – et bon Dieu, ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était un looser, réalisa-t-il avec désespoir, mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant nier la vérité. Il y avait Dean, bien sûr, et au fil de sa vie, Dean avait joué tous les rôles imaginables (frère, parent, collègue de boulot, professeur, héros, responsabilité) mais il n'était pas techniquement un ami. Sam était un peu près sûr qu'on choisissait ses amis, et Dean était plus obligatoire qu'autre chose.

Il y avait Cas, supposa-t-il, qui collait peut-être mieux à la définition, surtout après les dernières semaines. Cependant, Sam avait passé la première année suivant leur rencontre à le voir comme l'ange coincé et intimidant, un frère d'armes peut-être, mais pas forcément un ami. Et après ça… et bien, il devint de plus en plus évident que Castiel était d'abord et avant tout l'ami de Dean et Sam n'allait certainement pas interférer même si on le payait pour ça.

Et puis il y avait Gabriel, avec qui il avait passé presque quatre heures cet après-midi à ne rien faire d'autre que chercher sur Google toutes les bêtises geek amusantes auxquelles ils pouvaient penser. Vidéos You Tube et wab-comics et tous ces sites pour les heures d'ennui comme VDM. Gabriel, lorsqu'il avait découvert le dernier, avait tapé aussi sec 'Vous pensez que votre vie est dure ? Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que dans un proche avenir, mon beau-frère sera Dean Winchester, VDM !' et Sam, d'une façon totalement inappropriée, n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de rire pendant dix minutes.

C'était une étrange expérience de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre les passe-temps sans conséquences dont Sam se distrayait secrètement quand il était seul. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis Stanford qu'il avait accroché avec quelqu'un qui, a) appréciait les mêmes choses que lui, b) n'était pas un autre chasseur ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait par Dean et c) n'était pas Dean. En fait, il n'avait pas menti à son frère quand il avait avoué que lui et l'archange étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, devenus amis pendant les dernières semaines et c'était peut-être la chose la plus convaincante au sujet de ce stupide béguin. Il aimait bien Gabriel, dans tous les sens du terme et apparemment il était vraiment assez ouvert d'esprit pour que ne compte pas plus que ça Gabriel soit un type – ce qui était, tout à fait honnêtement, nouveau pour Sam.

Il frissonna au contact de la brise du soir et prit une gorge de bière. Franchement, tout serait tellement plus simple si Gabriel récupérait sa Grace. En ignorant la myriade d'autres problèmes présents, au moins Sam n'aurait pas cette étrange impression paranoïaque qu'il servait de - comment il avait appelé cela ?- méthadone angélique, ou un truc du genre.

Il y eut du bruit derrière lui, l'arrachant à ses pensées, et Sam se tourna pour voir Bobby apparaître sous le porche, traînant Gabriel par le col de sa chemise. Il poussa l'archange à la mine maussade en direction de Sam, grognant : " Récupère ton idiot et dis lui de rester à bonne distance de ma cuisine. "

Résigné, Sam récupéra son idiot.

Il tendit la main pour saisir la manche de Gabriel quand l'archange manqua lui trébucher dessus, trop occupé à jeter des regards furieux par dessus son épaule pour regarder où il allait. Bobby grogna avec scepticisme et disparut à l'intérieur, le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonant sauvagement dans la cour de la casse.

"Et bien, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil ce type, non ?" murmura Gabriel, se libérant distraitement de la prise de Sam avant de s'assoir à côté de lui sur les marches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

L'archange haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. "Je voulais des pancakes."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de comment faire des pancakes," souligna Sam d'un ton raisonnable.

Gabriel agita la main dans un geste exaspéré "Non, et je ne le saurai jamais si je n'essaye pas, n'est-ce pas ? La capacité à produire des pancakes est un talent vital si je reste coincé ainsi, et je ne l'ai vraiment pas trouvé prêt à encourager mes efforts. "

"Oh, tu as mis le feu à quelque chose, c'est ça?" Malgré lui, Sam éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête. "Tu aurais pu juste demander, tu sais. Je t'aurais fait des pancakes, plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir la maison de Bobby réduite en cendres."

"Merci, mon chou." Gabriel lui sourit d'une façon tirant vers l'obscène, appuyant leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. "Tu es un amour. "

Sam lui expédia un regard appuyé et grinça : " Même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas une femme au foyer des années 50, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de t'adresser à moi comme si c'était le cas. "

Clairement amusé, l'archange ne répondit pas mais tendit la main pour voler la bière de Sam. Sans un mot, il la finit en une seule fois. Sam observait avec peut-être un peu trop d'intérêt. En fait, il était tellement occupé à observer qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été repéré, et il dirigea aussitôt son regard vers la cour, rougissant d'embarras.

"...Donc Sammy." La voix de Gabriel sonnait bien trop insouciant, ce qui aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sam : ils s'aventuraient dans des territoires hasardeux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, évitant tout contact visuel : "C'qu'y a ? "

L'archange posa la bouteille près de son genou et engloba la situation d'un geste de la main. "Juste par curiosité," dit-t-il lentement, "tu me donnerais une indication chronologique sur le moment où tu te décideras à me sauter dessus ?"

Sam s'étouffa sur sa salive. "...Qu-quoi?"

Gabriel haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela était parfaitement raisonnable. "Hé, comprends-moi bien. J'aime tous ces préliminaires passifs-agressifs et sexuellement réprimés autant que n'importe qui mais cela va arriver à son terme bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?" Quand Sam continua seulement à le regarder fixement d'un air incrédule, il cilla, hésitant. "... N'est-ce pas ?"

"Gabriel!" Sam s'écarta brusquement, mortifié. "Je ne suis pas ... je n'ai pas juste voulu faire croire que je n'étais pas facile, ou je ne sais quoi ! Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?" Il n'avait vraiment pas…. Pas ... exactement.

L'archange se contenta de le fixer, sans expression. "Tu ne peux pas être si bouché, gamin."

Sam tressaillit. Ok, question stupide. Il était peut-être en tort ici, juste un peu. Alarmé, il leva les mains, comme pour se défendre. "Arrête. Juste ... arrête. Ceci est un malentendu."

"Quel malentendu ? C'est pas pour régresser à quatorze ans ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu m'apprécies de cette façon là, non ? "

"Gabriel..."

Oui, il aimait bien l'archange, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se lancer et le dire. Il était figé, muet. La dernière fois... La dernière fois, ça avait été Jess, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il n'y avait eu personne depuis, personne qui comptait et il se sentait soudainement comme s'il avait oublié comment faire tout cela.

Il finit pas ne rien dire du tout, embarrassé.

L'expression amusée et curieuse de Gabriel se ferma progressivement et il recula, mettant de la distance entre eux. "Oh". Il semblait réellement étonné, clignant des yeux en observant Sam comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait mal compris. "Oh. Bien. Au temps pour moi, je dirais..."

"Gabr–"

L'archange se mit sur ses pieds vivement, et sans sa grâce habituelle, renversant accidentellement la bouteille vide dans un claquement. Ils sursautèrent. Gabriel désigna la maison du pouce. "Je vais voir ce qu'il faut faire pour obtenir quelques pancakes. On se voit plus tard, Sammy."

Le regardant disparaitre, Sam grogna de frustration en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Parfois….parfois il était juste nul.

xxx

Plus tard, quand Sam regagna finalement sa chambre pour la nuit, il trouva son frère sur son lit en train de relire Slaughterhouse 5 (ce qui, pour Dean, était l'équivalent de s'enfiler un litre de glace en regardant un film à l'eau de rose). Ils se regardèrent longuement et Dean, comme s'il savait immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé rien qu'en le regardant, ouvrit la bouche, comme pour demander.

Avant qu'il en ait le temps, Sam lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Bon, tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Cas?"

Les yeux verts lui faisant face se troublèrent, puis se firent plus dur. "...Pas le moins du monde."

"Parfait."

Ceci réglé, Sam se mit au lit et éteignit immédiatement, se tournant face au mur. Dean grogna quelque chose dans l'ombre, boudeur.

A suivre….


End file.
